The Fire of Love
by Mark Silverwing
Summary: The beginning of the long and epic romance of Eragon and Arya: While love isn't always what it seems to be and must begin somewhere. Never before has there been one that loves so much, but started with so little. Watch as their love blooms slowly like a flower, the seven petals are slowly falling until it shines for all to see. Wait, watch and learn as finally it can be set free.
1. Prelude: Pain, Terrible Pain

**AN: **This takes place after the end of Brisingr, I have read the entire series so there will be no name changers but lots of twists using some original material. However I don't own any of the past plot lines, or characters however from this point on most of it is my own ideas and dreams of what could have happened. Enjoy. Do not go into unnecessary hate about what I have done about the possibility of death until you read the next few chapters.

Ancient language = _"Hello"_

Common Talk = "Hello"

Mental Talk/Thought = **"Hello"**

Description: The beginning of the long and epic romance of Eragon and Arya. A real romance not suitable for children this is real adult romance. Will Arya realise her feelings when taken into a delirious state. More importantly will she live? What will the future hold or is it the past. Jumbled together repeating itself bringing us pain. But know that love binds and never ends.

**Prelude: Pain, Terrible Pain**

Basking in the glow of the morning sun, the perspiration dripping down Eragon's forehead as he placed Glaedr's eldunari back into his saddle bags. Saphira's presence comforting him to no end. Knowing that they were both incredibly tired and deciding against his better judgement. Eragon breaks their silence with a sudden thought.

**"Saphira?"**,

**"Yes little one."**

**"Could we fly?"**

Saphira feeling his need acknowledged his request with a silent lazy blink of her great sapphire eye. Accompanied by a feeling of understanding and anticipation of the freedom and joy they would share together however brief. Nimbly climbing onto her back Eragon sat gracefully onto her back in the saddle, tightened the straps, and without a word Saphira launched herself towards the bright morning sky. Flying around briefly Saphira felt Eragon's exhaustion start to set in as the blood-battle-rage left his body, partner-of-her-heart-Eragon fell to sleep. Sending one last thought to keep him safe

**"Sleep little one I will not let you fall"**.

Gliding down to the break-bone-ground Saphira searched for the mind of blue-fanged-pointy-ear.

**"Eragon is asleep, I need your help getting him out of the saddle as he has strapped himself on. Otherwise I would have put him to bed myself."**

**"Of course Bjartskular."**

Having landed and Blodhgarm help her remove Eragon from her saddle, which the point-ear then removed. Saphira placed Eragon onto his cot for sleep. With her partner at ease, Saphira fell into a dreamless sleep beside his tent. Both of them unknowing of the monumental events they were missing because of their tardiness and exhaustion. As sunrise came did a rider and his dragon find peace did a certain princess find pain.

After her meeting with Eragon, Saphira and Nasuada. Arya went to her tent to take a bath, after which much to her disdain find it her duty to report to her Queen of the happenings of the Varden. The death of the Shades, Varaug, Durza and all they had done to her at the forefront of her mind. Arya muttered the spell to scury her Queen and wards to protect her tent from unwanted listeners. Upon seeing her Queen and exchanging the relevant greetings. Arya starts her report

_"Eragon he …"_

Then suddenly everything went black. As everything she felt just turned to pain, terrible pain. Unimaginable pain she had never felt before, retreating deep into her mind fortifying it and steeling herself for the torture of the shade she had come to despise.

Not even realising that her body was not in a cell but convulsing on the ground in front of a mirror. That for the first time in over seventy years displayed the feelings of the queen herself. Of which detailed, pain, shock, love, worry but most prominent was the underlying sadness in her eyes as she openly wept from the sight in front of her very eyes. Her daughter convulsing in a fit on the ground, clear pain written across as she screamed as if her life depended on it. The moment however fleeting was lost as suddenly the Queen realised how much peril her daughter was in. She would deal with Nasuada when her daughter was on her way to her. Immediately contacting Blodhgarm, not trusting Eragon with her daughter's well fare. Skipping the formalities a rarity indeed, making him nervous and alert.

_"Blodhgarm my daughter is convulsing and screaming in pain in her tent. I order you to take her to Gil'ead where I reside now as fast as possible, I don't care how you do it, just get it done. No one is to handle her except you and Nafari. Remember no contact, do not touch her directly you may contract it as well. I have no idea what it is, so be careful. Do not let anyone else near her, especially Eragon. If you wish to transport her with Saphira and Eragon, you and Nafari are to accompany them. Saphira should be able to carry all of you. Arya is to be strapped onto a stretcher for Saphira to carry or whoever you wish to take her to me. I want no stops or delays come strait here do not even stop to contact me. Now go."_

With that the mirror faded, removing the face of Queen Islanzadi and revealing the barely shocked expression of Blodhgarm.

**AN: **Reviews are welcome, as well as constructive criticism, but I do not require incentive to continue so do not beg it will leave you only embarrassment and perhaps broken pride. Hate is not welcome if you do not like it go read someone else's fanfic. But I promise, this is just the beginning, lots of romance to come. If you wish you may PM me, I will reply at my own convenience, do not expect my reply strait away.

The next chapter will be up soon but I cannot make any promises. I can say you won't be waiting too long, not a year or a month most likely less than a week, but again, you know. Also I will not make excuses for being late or early. I will submit my work, when I submit it.

Sincerely Mark Silverwing

The light in the darkness


	2. Chapter 1: Travel and Reminiscing

**AN: **Sorry about the name change I realised that it's the name of a song. Did not intend to do that. It's still along the same lines. You will find out the reason for the name later.

Ancient language = _"__Hello__"_

Common Talk = "Hello"

Mental Talk/Thought = **"Hello"**

**Chapter 1: Travel and Reminiscing**

Blodhgarm shocked beyond belief, realises that if he was to leave with the Princess and Nafari by himself, without informing the Shadeslayer. Even if it was wasting time, it would mean the Shadeslayer would never forgive him. He knew that the Princess and Shadeslayer were close, spending some of their free time together. What they did he knew not, he made sure to give them their privacy though. However based on what his Queen wanted, Saphira was his best option to get to Gil'ead without stopping. Making his decision, Blodhgarm left his tent, and contacted Nafari to meet him at the Princess's tent. Together they wrapped her in a strong blanket to prevent her from convulsing and lashing out as she was currently doing and tied her to a stretcher. As it was the morning after the battle the majority of the Varden where either resting or going about their business. Leaving not many people about, however just to be on the safe side, the two companions placed an invisibility spell on themselves and the stretcher carrying their princess.

Sleeping soundly Eragon is startled awake by a voice laced with urgency, a voice that never heeled emotion. Knowing that something was wrong, Eragon immediately got up, lightly brushing Saphira's mind to wake her. Placing a new tunic over his bare chest and strapping Brisingr onto Beloth th_e __Wise. Eragon hastily left his tent, quickly acknowledging Blodhgarm. Who turned after hiding that he had heeled Nafari back from just entering Eragon's tent like a friend or worse, his mate. Knowing that the two of them shared no such relationship._

_"__Blodhgarm what is the matter and who is on that stretcher?__"_

_"__I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Eragon but my Queen has ordered me to keep everyone away from Arya. Especially you, I'm not sure why, but I must uphold my oath to my Queen. Please do not force me to fight you.__"_

_Eragon raised an eye brow at this, giving Blodhgarm a 'like you could stop me' look._

_"__What is important is that she is sick somehow, As she is the one on the stretcher__"_

_Eragon's face visibly paled to the frustration of Nafari._

_"__I'm not entirely sure what it is, but we have been ordered to take the ambassador to Gil'ead where the Queen and the greatest of our healer reside. It is her best chance of survival and we need to get her there as fast as possible, so I have come to ask if Bjartskular and you if you both could possibly take use there, all of us__"_

He waved his hand in the direction of Nafari, Arya and himself. Eragon noticing Nafari for the first time. Her eyes were a pleasant blue, with star light hair and a great figure that he could not deny her having. Suddenly realising that Arya was in need of him, he turned away from her. As if she was some normal elf. Not seeing the frustrated look on Nafari's face at being treated as a common woman. Not getting the normal jaw dropping reaction or even an obvious second look that she usually gets, even from elvin men. However Eragon didn't even blink, let alone gawk her.

"**Saphira do you think you could do it?"**

His urgency palpable in their link eliminating both of their feelings of fatigue.

"**I will need something to eat before we can go. I should be able to make it as long as the elves give some of their energy along the trip to help, maybe Glaedr could help as well if he feels our urgency. Do not worry about Arya she is strong she will make it."**

Saphira sent Eragon a wave of comforting feelings.

"**Thankyou Saphira I had no doubts as to whether you would help."**

"_Saphira will gladly take us to Gil'ead if it will mean Arya's life will be saved, however there are conditions. You will both be required along with me to give Saphira energy at some point during the journey or we will never make it by nightfall.__"_

"_Of course Shadeslayer__"_

Blodhgarm replied after receiving a much too energetic nod from Nafari giving her consent, blushing all the while. As Eragon's sent was blown over to her she visibly leaned towards him. However the action was not noticed by Eragon.

As Saphira finished gorging herself on some of the helpless animals in the kitchens, she prompted Eragon that he no longer had time to drain anymore energy from the dying animals. Knowing that the energy would be needed to make the trip as fast as possible, did they prepare to leave. Eragon having already fitted the saddle on Saphira, not worrying about saddle bags knowing that they would only slow them down. Eragon had decided to only bring the necessities. His armour, weapons and Glaedr, hidden in a secret compartment he just placed in the saddle. And personal items he didn't want to leave behind, his only book, gifts from Oromis, his poem and other things. Which he had carefully placed in one saddle bag. That was already strapped to the saddle. Cloths, food and other items would be provided by the elves when they reached Gil'ead.

Having finished packing Eragon got onto Saphira. The elves just stood there, as if they were waiting for something.

"_Well what are you waiting for get on._"

"_I'm sorry Shadeslayer, it is considered impolite to get onto the back of a dragon without their consent or the riders, and because it is impolite to directly talk to dragons in their mind. We thought it best to just wait for you to give us permission._"

As Blodhgarm was saying this Nafari quickly got onto the saddle before Blodhgarm, sitting directly behind Eragon. Sexually rubbing her body against his back, pretending to be sitting into the saddle, she left nothing to his imagination. Wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, rubbing her chest into his back, leaving no space between them, even though there was plenty of space on the saddle where Blodhgarm just placed himself. Nafari smiled to herself as she thought of rubbing against him with every wing beat, blushing madly. She quickly steeled herself and orchestrating an excuse for her behaviour. Leaning into him more and lightly brushing his ear as she said,

"_Wouldn't want a big hunk like you falling off now would we?_"

Rubbing her hand up his well-muscled chest. However she didn't receive the blush or stutter she wanted that signalled to her that he liked her and was attracted to her. Eragon just turned his head looked her square in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. She knew her rider was still infatuated with her cousin, maybe he just hadn't smelt her yet, she knew her sent was intoxicating to men she had designed it for that very purpose. Eragon then turned away from her as Saphira stood on her hind legs, picked up Arya's stretcher and took off. A strong tail wind helping them on their way. Not seen by anyone as they left the camp invisible. Eragon's guard's having being tasked to leave wraiths in their places and come up with excuses as to why they were gone

Nafari wanted him so bad, having to bite her lip just thinking about him. She always got what she wanted she even got Faolin just to make Arya jealous. She was the most beautiful elf in _Du Weldenvarden_, every elf knew it ever since the Agaetí Blödhren. No one had compared to her beauty, the men were falling over themselves to get her attention. But whatever she did she couldn't catch the eye of her rider. All he ever did was look at her cousin. Even Arya knew she was not in her league. But now she had him all to herself, he couldn't help but notice her NOW. She was literally throwing herself at him, yet he was resisting. No one had ever resisted her. However his resistance to her charms was making her all the more attracted to him, wanting him all the more. She had never had to work for a man in her life. Nafari knew her time was limited, somehow the healers would save her cousin, Arya was strong just like her father. But by then it would be too late, she would win her riders heart, and she would use every trick and flirt she knew to get him…


	3. Chapter 2: Flirting through the Pain

**AN:** Thank you for all the appreciation and constructive criticism every little one makes me smile.

**Liz:** I replied to everyone else's reviews so I only thought it fair that I reply to yours as well. Late as it is. Can you forgive me…?

Thank you for the positive feedback it's always good to know that people like my work. It has never been about whether I have the time or not. I have all the time in the world, with university out of the way I'm free as a bird. It's just that I like to write, LOTS. It's just that this story is the only thing that is being written and posted here at the moment. I'm thinking of putting some of my other stuff in this later to bring out the romance ssssoooo much more. Poems and songs and things. (Like the picture for the story is my own taken photo from my time in Paris.) It's just I haven't gotten to that planned point yet before I release the dogs. But I'm sorry you'll just have to wait like everyone else. Hehehe.

**IMPORTANT:** Just so you don't get confused. This is back to when Eragon got onto Saphira's back right before take-off. To show you what he is feeling as Nafari does her stuff, it is crucial for later. So remember this. Enjoy.

Ancient language = _"Hello"_

Common Talk = "Hello"

Mental Talk/Thought = **"Hello"**

**Chapter 2: Flirting through the Pain**

As Eragon looked down at Blodhgarm during his explanation as to why the two elfs where not getting onto Saphira's saddle. He felt a body get onto the saddle behind him. Thinking it was Arya, Eragon internally sighed as the wind blew Arya's sent towards him. Relaxing him completely, however he briefly caught the scent of something strange, something foreign … something WRONG. The strange sent was forgotten as suddenly a distinctly female body pressed into his back. However it did not feel like the beautiful elf he expected it to be, that so perfectly fitted against his body. Momentarily forgetting about Arya's situation, as out of habit only Arya had ever been on Saphira and his saddle before. However this body felt different, it didn't fit fluidly and perfectly against him, it felt rigid and uncomfortable, if there weren't any breasts pressing against his back he would have thought it was a man. Realisation quickly dawned on him as he realised during his brooding that this wasn't Arya. As she would never have moved her hand from around his waist as this elf just had, (Not noticing that he had missed the sentence she had said.) to across his chest almost caressing him as a lover or mate would. Surprising him completely, however what was even more unanticipated to him and even to Saphira. Was the level of revulsion emanating from his mind at the thought of being a possession of this elf. That clearly had no regard for him other than his position of power or his physical appearance and not him as a person. That Saphira had to withdraw from him somewhat. Wanting to display to her exactly what he thought of what she was doing, Eragon turned his head to face hers. Purposely making it impossible for her to kiss him at the angle, he simply raised an eyebrow at her. Attempting to convey a feeling of complete indifference to Nafari, that what she was doing was not affecting him. But also that he held no feelings of attraction to her and she had no beauty to speak of in his eyes. He turned away.

After Saphira had taken off Eragon shifted his weight several times. Trying to convey to Nafari that he was uncomfortable, however she took it the wrong way and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. Eragon suddenly missed Arya and the special link they seemed to share, always knowing what the other wanted through silent communication. Saphira feeling his discomfort did something she had never done before. She dived down slightly to enable free movement without changing the rhythm of her flying and hit Nafari across the head with her tail. Making sure Eragon hadn't noticed she projected her thoughts to Nafari.

"**Let go of him, can't you see you are making him uncomfortable. Or else!"**

Cutting herself off to prevent the elf from predicting the movement, Saphira again swang her tail at the elf again, missing on purpose by a few inches, but the threat was still there. Nafari flinched from the near miss. Feeling the pain from Saphira's expertly executed tail swipe hitting her across the face. All the while knowing that if she continues to remain in her current position that Saphira would knock her off of the saddle. Nafari reluctantly removed her arms from around his waist and instead placed them on his thighs, rubbing him ever so softly trying not to push too much. This time he didn't shift and Nafari feeling slightly bold continued to run circles around his thighs. Silently hoping that Eragon was enjoying her touch, but not willing to push her luck any further with Saphira around. Blodhgarm had remained eerily silent this entire time, except for some badly hidden snickering that Nafari barely heard. Hoping that Eragon hadn't heard it. Eventually she began to feel tired from the previous battle and fell asleep against Eragon. She was practically laying on him, the addition of her head on his back would be no different, she hoped he would allow her . His rhythmic heart beat lulling her to sleep along with Saphira's wing beats both keeping in perfect time, fast as they were. During Nafari's sleep she rubbed against him even then. Eragon however was grateful as he needed time to think and she was preventing it. However the position of Nafari's head on his back was incredibly uncomfortable. Almost like lying on top of a rock. Making it difficult for him to concentrate on attempting to solve the puzzle that was Arya's strange sickness.

Saphira having flown for the entire day at full pelt with Eragon, Blodhgarm and Nafari at some point or another supplying her with energy they were nearing their destination. Nevertheless they were nowhere near Gil'ead, the day was almost over and all three elves where extremely tired and unable to help the tiring dragon. Arya's condition was Eragon's main concern as he had no idea how much more time she had. He would never forgive himself if she was close to death and he could have saved her just because of a little exhaustion. With this in mind he attempted to contact Glaedr with Saphira. His and Saphira's overwhelming feelings of extreme exhaustion and desperation the likes of which would rile anyone up. Managed to get his vague attention, he gave them a short feeling of acknowledgement before giving them large amounts of energy each and retreating back into himself. Having been invigorated by Glaedr's energy Saphira put on a new burst of speed. Guaranteeing their arrival just before nightfall.

Arriving at Gil'ead Eragon looked for the tell-tale signs of the healers' tents around of Gil'ead. As the city still had humans that inhabited it none of the houses where being used and some tents where situated outside and inside the cities walls. Although most of the nobles had fled in underground tunnels giving the Queen and a select few quarters, it turned out that the healers were not one of them as Eragon spotted a clearly labelled tent inside the city walls. Eragon quickly indicated their location to Saphira. She landed and placed Arya near the main tent, still tied onto the stretcher and wrapped in the blankets. The healers took her inside immediately. Paying close attention as to not touch her. Two guards were standing outside of the tent, not allowing Eragon entrance by crossing their elvin spears. Eragon's first reaction was shock, which he clearly displayed to them. But the next thing that crossed his face scared the elvin gaurds, Blodhgarm and Nafari more than any of them would admit, however nothing crossed their faces. Crystal clear displayed on Eragon's face was a look of pure malice. The most piercing 'You will regret this' look any of them had ever seen. As if Eragon could see into their very souls and see that the elf on the left was nervous by nature and only a little pressure and he would withdraw willingly. That the elf on the right was abnormally shy and wouldn't have said anything if he had demanded entrance. However Eragon was the better man-elf, knowing that using his authority to make these elves move would be an insult to them and undermining the Queens authority. Eragon stalked off positively radiating his current mood. Daring anyone to stand in his way as he sought out the Queen…


	4. Chapter 3: The Mischievous Ploys

Ancient language = "_Hello_"

Common Talk = "Hello"

Mental Talk/Thought = **"Hello"**

**Chapter 3: The Mischievous Ploys**

Having looked for the Queen for the most of the next several days with little to no success, Eragon was still fuming. Every time he would get close to catching her in a meeting or one of her duties. Supposedly as told by the guards at each important place, the Queen has just left for this, or the Queen left for an urgent that. She was obviously avoiding him and it was driving him mad. Not being able to be at Arya's side for the first time that he could, during her hour of greatest need. As she would for him, however he couldn't be there for her. This fact was slowly eating away at his insides. Although he still took care of himself physically, for her sake, she would never forgive him if she found him sick because of her when she became well. He decided that enough was enough. If the Queen wouldn't allow him to come to her, he would force her unknowingly to meet with him, and she would eventually meet with him whether she liked it or not.

Nafari had been trying her best with Eragon. Trying to distract him from Arya, trying to get his attention and warning the Queen every time he got close to her. So she could have him all to herself. But so far nothing had worked. She had been wearing more alluring clothing, trying to get noticed. Holding his hand while they walked, leaning into him. Whispering in his ear nonsense, to give him a clear view of her cleavage while brushing his ear with her breath and lips. However he never seemed to notice, he did acknowledge her and even talk to her and other elves. She needed to plan something more extreme. She needed him to see that she was serious and was badly in love with him. Ever since she had first seen him, thinking of several ploys she started to put them into action.

Eragon was heading back to his tent to start the first step into getting to the Queen. Arriving at his tent he was ambushed by Nafari, as he walked into his tent she was there already sitting on his bed. As if she knew what he was going to do, but she couldn't could she. She had in her hands 2 flasks of Faelnirv and a barrel of it behind her. Eragon became suspicious.

"_Nafari, I need to contact Nasuada and report what has happened. I have left it far too long, she will be worried._"

Well that was part of the reason.

"_Well you are going to have to work for the mirror, I hid it, you just have to beat me in a drinking contest._"

With that she handed Eragon a flask, having remembered his time with Arya and drinking, one of his most treasured memories. Eragon uttered the spell she had said to him to clear his thoughts of the effects of the drink and protect himself from feeling the effects. Silently promising to her to get to her as soon as he could, he took the flagon and downed the whole thing in one swing.

"_You're not going to find this easy. Arya couldn't even beat me in a drinking game._"

Prompting for her to fill his flask again,

"_Come on you're already one behind._"

Suddenly Nafari had real doubts about her ploy to get Eragon. But as long as they were both drunk, she should still be able to wiggle her way into his heart or at least his bed. She quickly downed her flask trying to catch up as he asked for his third. The effects of the Faelnriv already affecting her.

As they were drinking Eragon noticed that Nafari was shifting closer to him with every drink. Telling him about her between gulps. Revealing to him that she was Arya's cousin making him realise that she was a princess too, she also told him of how her position was a secret just as Arya's was. Soon she was asking about him and he told her vague things about his life before Saphira, but she didn't even want to know. Quickly asking him only his time with Saphira and rise to power, making him dislike her even more. Nafari continued to shift closer to him, until she was leaning against him. As the barrel reached the bottom Nafari went over to it and started to pout,

"A_ww no more._"__

Then in a sultry voice she said.

"Perhaps a change in menu is required."

Nafari walked alluringly over to him visibly swaying her hips more than she normally walked. Not that she did normally, Eragon noticed all her curves were up top.

"_Underneath this coat I'm not wearing anything._"

She said, walking up to him she kissed him as passionately as she could. Trying to covey her love for him, looking into his eyes all the while, pushing herself against him and starting to undo the top buttons on his shirt with one hand and her coat with the other. To say Eragon was shocked was an understatement. He hadn't noticed Nafari at all recently, he didn't even kiss her back he was so shocked. However he didn't need to as several seconds into the kiss and in the middle of undoing a button she was struggling with. Nafari fell unconscious against his chest. Having not being affected by the drink Eragon easily caught her before she hit the ground.

Feeling a little guilty at tricking her into drinking alone Eragon picked her up, however she wouldn't let go of his shirt in her sleep. So walking outside he took his shirt off. Letting her have it, for the moment, calling Blodhgarm he handed Nafari to him saying.

"_I found her in my tent I think she has had too much to drink. You wouldn't mind taking her to her tent, I have no idea where it is._"

Blodhgarm shook his head in a bewildered confirmation and walked off. Cradling her like a lover would and lightly stroking her hair as she nestled closer to Eragon's shirt making him growl slightly. Turning to his Elvin guards Eragon asked,

"_Would anyone happen to know where I could get a new shirt? I didn't pack any. Also if I could borrow someone's mirror?_"

Eragon didn't notice as each of the female guards blushed powerfully, three of them openly devouring him with their eyes, one shyly looking away and one sneaking peaks, while pretending not to look. However the elf-men didn't seem affected nor did Eragon notice. One of the elf-men was the first to answer.

"_Shadeslayer we have no mirrors, only weapons, we are your guards. Maybe if you go around asking other elves to borrow theirs. I'm sure they will be happy to help._"

A glimmer showing briefly in his eye, Eragon raised an eye brow not really knowing what he was talking about.

"_The supplies are on the other side of the camp, you will have to walk outside of Gil'ead through the elvin camp that surrounds Gil'ead and around the walls to the back of the camp where the supplies are._"

Eragon grimaced, it was getting quite cold without a shirt. Eragon nodded at the elf, silently thanking him. He then began doing the ridgmar to warm himself up. Not noticing the other elf-females turning a deeper shade of scarlet. All of them unable to take their eyes off of him as he stretched his muscles, piking their curiosity, as no other elf-men have a build as strong as his. Finished stretching Eragon started the long journey to the other side of the camp not realising the mess he was getting himself into, as he was followed by some highly aroused female guards as they sighed looking at him with dreamy looks, each at some point breathing in his sent, no longer hindered by his shirt. Along with snickering male guards silently gossiping over a mental link betting as to how many elvin-females would hit on Eragon on the way to the other side of the camp. How many would follow him and how many would continue to purse him as a mate afterwards. Not mentioning the cash of cloths that where going to be delivered to his tent that afternoon, that had somehow slipped all of the guards minds for one reason or another. One betting, the other Eragon….


	5. Chapter 4: Elvin Infatuation and Shock

**AN:** Extra-long chapter, just because I can. Enjoy the long walk of Eragon through the elvin camp. Nafari may not be the only competition Arya has for Eragon.

**Kagaga:** Thank you, enjoy the walk, this is only the beginning

Ancient language = "_Hello_"

Common Talk = "Hello"

Mental Talk/Thought = **"Hello"**

**Chapter 4: Elvin Infatuation and Shock**

Walking down through Gil'ead Eragon was preoccupied with his treasured memories of Arya that had been awoken by Nafari. Two nights before her illness had started, Arya had mysteriously appeared at his tent carrying one large flask of something Eragon had never seen before. He was shocked to notice that she seemed a little tipsy already, having waited at his tent. At her expense of course specifically seeking his company, this surprised Eragon to no end. Seeing him she smiled sadly,

"_Will you drink with me Eragon, I do not wish to dwell on them,_"

"_Of course Arya_"

Anything for you, he thought to himself as he held the flap of his tent open for her to enter. She went and sat on the stump he sometimes used as a seat, passing him the flask as she did so. Eragon smelt it and gave her an inquisitive look.

"_It's Faelnriv, with a few added things, I got it from one of your guards. He willingly shared some of his supply for this time of mourning._"

Eragon still looked suspiciously at the Flask.

"_Go on, I promise you will like it._"

She stated in an almost teasing tone. At Arya's prompting Eragon took a large swing of the flask, enjoying the taste of the drink. Noticing vaguely its affects. Arya was slightly shocked at his boldness, however Eragon seemed to read her mind and shrugged.

"_Saphira's influence over me has rendered drinks much less potent to me._"

Arya raised an eyebrow,

"_Let's test that shall we._"

They started a drinking contest, all the while talking to each other.

Several drinks from the flask later Arya was unconscious and Eragon was more than slightly tipsy. Sighing to himself, he picked Arya up, making sure not to betray her trust, or to touch her in an inappropriate way. Eragon carried her and placed her on his cot. He stared at her a moment longer and whispered to her in her sleep, knowing she couldn't hear him but he felt compelled to tell her. Maybe the drink had affected him more that he would have liked to admit

"_You need not worry about anything here on my cot when you wake Arya. I would never betray your trust and take advantage of you. You are too important to me for that, even if you had wanted me tonight I would have declined. Though I must admit, I have always wanted you. But I want you to willingly give yourself to me because you love me back. Not from lust or from a drink such as Faelnriv. I will sleep with Saphira tonight just outside in case you need me. I am here for you …always_"

Not wanting to disturb her peace Eragon lightly brushed several of Arya's raven locks out of her face. Almost tentatively but lovingly all the same. Tucking the silk like raven locks behind her pointed ear and left to sleep under Saphira's wing. In the morning Eragon woke from Saphira sending him an image of Arya waiting outside of the tent for him. Getting up from under the wing Eragon stretched and walked over to Arya. "I have some duties that I must attend to later, so I must leave you." Silently thanking him not wanting to admit to herself how much he had helped her in her mourning. She reached for his mind,

"**If the drink is still affecting you I have a spell that can help, which was reserved for the royal family, a cure if you will for the drink so we could still do our duties that was created when the drink was originally made.**"

"**Yes please if you wouldn't mind**"

Arya broke off contact and stepped closer to Eragon, his heart pounding frantically as she leaned forwards and whispered into his ear a spell barely adorable to him. Her breath burning his skin and lips lightly grazing his ear, Eragon had great difficulty supressing a shudder and a complete moan of pleasure.

Eragon's reminiscing was interrupted as he bumped into someone. Pulling his attention back to where he was. Silently hoping that it was not who he thought it was. Fallen on the ground in front of him was a notably beautiful elf, seeming particularly stronger in build than Arya with less womanly curves. She had a pale complexion most likely from shock, with hazel eyes (which heeled anger at him) and bright blond hair and pink lips. She only carried a bow and a small dagger. He came to the conclusion that she was proficient in wielding the bow in both hands because of her heavy build on both arms. As many archers physics could be one sided, all their strength on one side of the body. She seemed shy and timid. Her arrows had spilled over the ground along with her from the force of the impact. However he discerned from this that she was not an adapt swordsman as he didn't lose his footing. As he suspected Arya wouldn't have either. Before she could utter a word he apologised to her and held a hand out as an offer to help her up.

"_I am sorry. That was completely my fault, I was not paying attention to where I was going._"

As he expected she didn't take his hand to help her up and got up herself, looking fleetingly to her left. Reminding him again of Arya, instead Eragon decided to help her pick up her arrows. She seemed genuinely shocked that he himself would help her. She gave him a strange look.

"_I was raised on a farm with impeccable morals, what did you expect me to do?_"

She still did not say anything to him, silently helping him pick up her arrows. But after all the arrows where picked up, she bowed to him in thanks. However before she could turn away, Eragon did the one thing he knew would give him her forgiveness. He bowed back to her, significantly lower than her, as if she held a higher standing than him. At that point for Eragon she did. Thus eliciting the response he was hoping for but not what he was expecting. She looked to her left again. As if checking something. Then her façade dropped, showing open shock, then she smiled and it lit up her face.

"_A gentleman? You are indeed a dying breed. You are a rare man Eragon. The person you love will be very lucky indeed. If you have not found a mate yet, please look to me as a possibility._"

And with that she turned and left, seeming to timid to say anything else. Fleetingly glancing back at the same spot as she went.

To say that the male guards were shocked would be an understatement. While the females seemed looked at the retreating elf with jealously, having captured Eragon's attention, however fleeting it was. Several of the guards strode over to Eragon seeming in owe.

"_How did you do that Eragon-elda,_"

Eragon was shocked at the term, to consider that they now saw him as wise. Younger than them and asking about matters of the heart, where he sourly failed.

"_Fiona was about to yell at you for your clumsiness and you turned the whole situation around in a heartbeat even getting her to smile at you? Many elven men have attempted to win her heart than can be counted, but none so far have gotten her to smile, or even talk to them. Yet you accomplished both on the first meeting and more, how?_"

Maybe I doubt myself too much,

"**No Eragon you always had a way with woman, you just never noticed it before. You are more adapt than you realise, all that time spent with Arya and woman from ****Carvahall****. You have learned much. Most likely more than all of their experiences put together, help them and give them advice, they will respect you more for it.**"

"**I will. Thank you for watching over Arya, Saphira. Even if you cannot see her, you put my mind at ease knowing she is safe.**"

"**For your happiness**"

With that she withdrew somewhat but always there. Returning his attention to the elf that had spoken, noticing the others that were interested. Eragon looked in the direction that Fiona had looked towards on several occasions slightly to the left and something clicked in Eragon's head.

Talking loud enough for the hidden elf to hear he said.

"_Why are you interested in knowing?_"

He asked to his guards.

"_Fiona is one of the most beautiful and strong elven woman in Du Weldenvarden._"

"_That is why none of you here will win her heart, all you see is her beauty and strength. While I just saw a timid and shy elf woman,_"

At this the hidden elf suddenly moved what Eragon assumed was his head. Knowing that the elf was surprised that he had guessed her character, he pretended not to see him.

"_None of you would win her heart, or even have a chance of getting close to her, though I suspect that, that performance was not meant for me._"

"_Performance? Eragon-elda_"

One of them asked.

"_Yes, a performance, she has had her eyes on someone else perhaps even more timid than her._"

Eragon stared directly at the spot where the invisible elf was, knowing he had not moved guessing where his eyes where. Some of the guards exchanged looks after looking in the direction seeing nothing, though the spell didn't fool Eragon he noticed the extra shadow.

"_Trust me, she is not my type. However I could not help but notice that she specifically spoke of gentlemen and that they are a dying breed. That a gentlemen is attractive to her, and that if you have not found anyone yet to go find her. She was offering someone an invitation to attempt to win her heart. Though I suspect he already has it, probably acting as a secret admirer. She has most likely recently discovered that he follows her, an invisible guardian …. how romantic._"

Some of the females obtained a dreamy look, wishing that for themselves. The men looked curious and some jealous they had been beaten at winning her heart.

"_She just had to run into someone that she knew was a gentleman and send her message to him. So I'm sending you a message to, but only if you come out of the bushes over there._"

Eragon still looked at where he knew an elf was and winked. The guards looked on in shock however, Eragon ignored them, as to the left of them a handsome male elf emerged from the bushes, looking apprehensive slightly as if he was going to be punished.

"_You probably don't need me to tell you this but it may help. You just have to muster up the courage to ask her to be your mate and she is yours. She already loves you, she will be cautious still as is her nature and yours, both of you timid. Just be persistent and remind her of your love constantly if she accepts you. Also she may be waiting for you around the corner to follow her, so don't run._"

He nodded his gratitude and left, walking briskly.

Eragon's elven guards looking at him with a new found respect and admiration. Heading off again, something caught his attention in his peripheral vision, turning his head ever so slightly. Eragon caught the two elves from before kissing passionately against a tree some distance away. As if they were long time lovers reunited after years spent away, before they disappeared into the nearby forest. He was happy for them, not entirely comfortable with how he had been used, but accepting that it was necessary. News travels fast when there is nothing but small talk available. Therefore before Eragon headed off again, almost every elf further in the camp knew of what had happened. Most elven woman considered him a potential mate because of his position, power and physical appearance, unique as it was. While others because they heard the rumour that he was a true gentleman. However all heard that he was heading through the camp without a shirt on.

Eragon stepped out of Gil'ead through the gates and entered into the elven camp. Vaguely being aware of a group of elven woman he passed. However didn't seem to notice as each of them looked at him a second time and openly gawked at him after he had walked past. The male elven guards snickering. They watched in amusement as the woman rushed off into the thicket of tents to catch him at a later point. Everywhere he walked there where elven woman trying to gain his attention, all wearing beautiful clothing that complimented their forms some singing, or playing an instrument beautifully, sword fighting, practicing archery, even dancing. However none seemed to gain his attention. At this point Eragon had walked almost halfway around the camp, with none of the woman so far obtaining his attention. Thus several of them hatched a plan to get him to back track slightly and give them more time. An elf walked around a corner several steps in front of Eragon carrying several boxes of something, until a female elf came around another and bumped into the elf carrying the boxes. Thinking quickly Eragon stepped forward using one arm per elf, Eragon stoped both of them from hitting the ground. And quickly muttered a spell to slow the decent of the boxes to prevent the contents from becoming damaged from the fall. Looking in his arms he realised they were both woman, and strikingly beautiful, seeming to be blushing at the contact they were having with his bare chest. Both of them had their arms on their chests as if bracing themselves for the fall, but they now both had their arms and hands placed on his chest. They seemed to melt in his arms, relaxing completely on him. He barely heard both of them at one point smelling him softly. He released them from his hold, both with disappointed looks on their faces, not noticed by Eragon. He silently picked up several of the boxes, leaving some for them. Recognising their strength and showing that he considered them equal to him just as Arya had once said that all elves are treated the same, male and female.

"_Where are you heading? I wish to help so what happened then doesn't occur again. Someone could get hurt and we don't need that._"

They both pointed in one direction at the same time with corresponding arms, and then quickly lowered their arms. Blushing, realising their mistake. Eragon simply raised an eyebrow, realising it was a set up for whatever reason he knew not. Starting off in the direction he said.

"_Did you know I knew of a pair of Twins in the town I grew up in? Always getting into trouble, although they didn't quite look alike, you could always tell they were siblings because they sometimes spoke at the same time or did the same action. Not always intending to of course._"

He turned to them for the first time, giving them a knowing look. Seeing them blush deeply, and trying to hide it, following behind him.

"_I hope you both enjoyed being in my arms, brief as it was. Saphira may not let you near me again, she does not like it when people manipulate her and especially me._"

They both seemed to slow down their pace, trying to extend their shorting time with him, realising they may never see him again.

"_But you may be able to get away with it if you flatter her quite a bit_"

They looked at him, with blank faces, but he saw confusion in their eyes, not well hidden. Placing the boxes down in front of two tents next to each other at the start of the camp, both identical to the other. Signalling that it was theirs. He gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Making them blush powerfully, even squirm a little at the touch.

"_Thank you, you have brought something I have doubted in my mind into clarity, which I could not have discovered without both of your help._"

These elven women find me extremely attractive to do something like this just to get close. I no longer need to doubt whether elven woman find me attractive. I wonder if I carry an intoxicating sent like Arya's, I wonder what I smell like. I could possibly be attractive in Arya's eyes if these elven woman who are probably older than her and are attracted to me. The realisation made him incredibly happy, thus the kiss. Eragon's male guards looked on attempting to hide their snickering while the elven woman hid their jealously looking elsewhere. He stepped closer to them and spoke quietly to them, with a serious look, they anticipated a harsh reprimand from him, but were surprised by what he said.

"_What do I smell like? I have never been able to smell myself. And ever since my transformation I was wondering if it was an improvement. And if it's not too personal, do you find it attractive?_"

They stepped closer to him and whispered to him blushing at their closeness or maybe at having to tell him this, they did owe him.

"_You smell like the gardens of __Tialdarí Hall_" One said.

"_As if all the flowers and scents from them surrounded you._" The other said.

"_But as if a salty sea breeze has blown the smells our way,_" The former continued.

"_Wild,_" Switching again.

"_Free and …_" The other paused thinking.

"_Untameable._" The former finished.

"_Although they are flowers scent's it is distinctively masculine __incredibly __attractive, addictive and completely intoxicating._"

They finished together, obtaining a dreamy look, a sigh escaped them as they both unconsciously sniffed the air at the same time.

"_Thankyou_"

Eragon said as he walked between them, lightly brushing them, attempting to tease them with his sent. Hearing them to his surprise so softly he almost didn't hear it, two moans of powerful pleasure. Heading off with his guards in tow, all wondering what they had spoken about but knowing not to pry.

Eragon again went over in the direction towards where the cloths where kept. Until he came across a group of elven woman, quietly whispering, each stunning in their own way, wearing clothes that complimented their features and figures. Unbeknownst to Eragon they were talking about him and whether he has a mate or not, some saying it was Nafari, others saying he was free. He decided to let them keep their privacy, not really hearing what they were talking about. Before getting to close Eragon cleared his throat, attempting to gain their attention. Hiding their shock as Eragon walked closer, the very person they were talking about. They greeted him and he greeted each of them in turn, looking at each of them in the eyes as he did so. But for some reason he couldn't fathom, none of them could hold his gaze. Until, that is his eyes came to bare on the last elven maiden who seemed distinctively younger than the rest, after looking into his eyes she quickly looked away. A blush colouring her cheeks and ears. Hmm are my eyes really that attractive that I cause her to blush? He thought. That none of them here can remain in eye contact, how can Arya do it if these elves are affected by me so. Maybe she is still in love with Fäolin. It pained him to think that but it was a possibility. He centred his thoughts and spoke to the group.

"_Do any of you happen to have a mirror I could borrow? I seem to have_"

He paused trying to think of a word that didn't reveal too much.

"_misplaced mine._"

Each answered in turn that they didn't have a mirror. Eragon thanked them and turned to leave but was stopped by the voice of the young elf that had blushed earlier.

"_Would you like to borrow my tunic instead?_"

He turned back to her, noticing some of the woman giving her a reprimanding look. She looked almost as shocked at what she said as much as they did, however she was only looking at him, determination shining in her eyes. Upon seeing her he noticed something that did not escape his attention, two little peaks raised and pushed on the fabric of her tunic and she seemed to visibly squirm. He then realised the real meaning of her words, she wasn't wearing anything underneath her tunic and was offering to undress herself in front of him. He stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from doing anything yet.

"_Although I appreciate the offer, and so forth_"

Winking at her, she blushed heavily.

"_Look at my build, how much wider my shoulders are than yours and my arms. Do you think I would fit in your tunic? I don't_"

All the elven woman looked at him, accepting his invitation to openly stare unhindered at him devouring him with their eyes, looking at every part of him. The young elf seemed, if it was even possible to blush even deeper, turning a stark red from her rosy pink. Suddenly realising her mistake, or maybe not a mistake at all, an invitation perhaps? Still looked intently in his eyes, not looking at him at all as if saying to him, I don't need to I know what you look like. Making him think it was more likely to be an invitation.

"_Goodbye fair maidens, I thank you for your …. Help._"

He walked past them trying to get them to react from his sent that had been confirmed from before, but he still wanted to test it. The young elf was the only one he heard react, but some stiffened, she sighed in pleasure. Confirming his suspicion of her invitation to caught her for a potential mate as if she was saying to him, 'yes I'm attracted to you'. He smiled to himself, happy with his discoveries, he had not been comfortable in his new body until now. Knowing without a doubt that he was attractive to the opposite sex, however one question still pinned him, did Arya find him attractive? He would have to test that and watch carefully to see if she reacted, but to not make it to obvious. But she would most likely see through is ruse, so maybe he better not.

Word that Eragon was looking for a mirror quickly found its way around the camp. Most of the females he then encountered had a mirror with them, just in case he was to ask any of them. However one decided she would take a direct approach instead of ogling him or showing off. She decided to use the mirror in front of him. Coming round the corner of a tent Eragon noticed an elf with midnight black hair, not as raven or as lush as Arya's, he would know her hair anywhere. She was combing her hair in front of a small mirror in her hand. Eragon coming up behind her, walking past her, then turned and faced her in the direction she was looking. Catching the brief look of disappointment before it vanished. She thought he was going to ignore her, but she had been mistaken. After the customary greeting was completed he asked her,

"_After you are finished with that mirror, could I perhaps borrow it?_"

Eragon asked.

"_You can have it if you brush my hair for me, I find doing it a pain, but much more satisfaction from doing it without magic._"

Eragon nodded, agreeing and took the brush from her hand. She seemed slightly shocked by his calloused hands, but shivered at the touch. His hands were so soft even though they were so calloused. Eragon walked around her until he was behind her, not noticing the uneasy glances occurring between his guards. Should they tell him, that what he was about to do was considered reserved for close family or a mate. Maybe he already knew, they did not wish to insult him by insinuating his ignorance. However Eragon was well aware of the custom, but did not consider it thus. Taking the comb in one hand and her hair in the other, he first used his fingers to massage her scalp preparing it for the rigorous task of combing so she wouldn't feel pain. Remembering how he was taught to do this by Katrina when she had asked him to comb her hair once, when Roran had gone away. As he massaged her hair, he talked to her

"_I used to do this for the woman of my home town for one favour or another, but mostly for my Aunt and cousins fiancé, they originally taught me how to. Because I was considered quite good, that is what I heard,_"

The maiden seemed about to contradict this, but he had stopped massaging her hair and started combing it. She fell silent, suddenly feeling overwhelming pleasure unlike the regular pain she was used to. She melted into the chair and his hands, as soft strokes went through her hair, a hand preventing the pain from reaching her scalp, then passing through her hair softly checking for nots. Eragon smiled, he already knew he was very good, but maybe a bit rusty, he used to be able to get them to sigh. But this was an elf, maybe she was hiding it.

"_Several others would ask as well and we became quite good friends. Being human they never considered this task as personal or significant as your race does. Don't think that didn't cross my mind when you requested it._"

Eragon saw her ears turn a soft pink as he said this, nevertheless he continued.

"_So don't get the wrong idea, this is just a favour for a favour. Enjoy it while it lasts. I am a rider and I don't have to follow any races customs._"

She seemed to nod her head but the action was lost in a sigh. Maybe I haven't lost my touch, he thought. As Eragon continued to comb her hair, wishing dearly that he would get to comb Arya's hair, knowing that she held fast to the practices of the elves. He would never get to touch her unless he was her mate. But then again he would never do it without her permission either because he respected her.

Having finished combing the elf's hair, Eragon walked around to take the mirror, he turned to find the elf asleep. Hm, must not have been getting much sleep lately from stress or something. That occurred sometimes my combing had the tendency to relax woman and relieve stress, thus they fell asleep sometimes. He remembered. Eragon took the mirror and strapped it to his belt so he could use it later, he wasn't going to contact people without a shirt. He wasn't senseless.

"**Well maybe not completely, sometimes I have doubts."**

"**Saphira, you didn't always have sense either."**

He sent her a memory she had, chasing something, which had twitched next to her in a circle, which she caught in her mouth then she nipped and felt a sharp pain.

"**What was that, your tail you nipped?"**

Eragon teased, sending her an amused feeling.

"**It wasn't my fault, it was always twitching, I thought it was a snake."**

Eragon went into powerful laughter, holding his sides from the pain of laughing so hard. She sent him a feeling of mock anger and annoyance. Before saying

"**I have found it strange that there have been no sounds coming from the tent, even with my hearing, nothing. You need to get in their soon there must be wards around the tent, her condition could be bad if they don't want the other elves to know about the noise."**

With that her mind receded. Eragon still laughing arrived at his destination. He searched until he found a bunch of tunics his size, picking one that was silver with blue vines decorating it, which went well with his black leggings. However the tunic was slightly on the small side and hugged his torso snuggly, almost as if he wasn't even wearing a tunic. Finding that none other fitted, he shrugged, it would have to do. Picking up the mirror he said spells of scrying and Nasuada's face appeared.

"Good afternoon, Nasuada I need to ask a favour."


	6. Chapter 5: Change of Frustrations

**AN:** Big Scenes with Arya in next chapter, maybe you will finally learn of Arya's mysterious illness. Yes, it is a long time coming but it will be worth the wait I promise. As well as our avoiding Queen will finally show up.

I'm curious as to what you think of Nafari now after this chapter. Hmm? Do tell.

Enjoy

The light in the darkness.

**Kagaga:** Very good you picked that up, he has become much more of that, but where has it suddenly come from? Yeah, I wanted to show that, not everyone is like that, just most. Haha. She'll be back and with a vengeance, does she remember anything or does she think he knocked her out. You'll find out soon enough.

Ancient language = "_Hello_"

Common Talk = "Hello"

Mental Talk/Thought = **"Hello"**

**Chapter 5: Change of Frustrations**

After explaining to Nasuada everything that happened and why it was necessary for him not to be at the Varden. Proceeding with arguments about whether Eragon was abandoning the Varden for the elves. Eragon finished the argument with a statement he had been hoping he didn't need to use in this instance. With Saphira's consent, Eragon drew up his courage and spoke.

"Nasuada, I am now the Lead Rider, the oldest of my race. Galbatorix doesn't count, thus I cannot be commanded by one race, ALLmy bonds to the races are severed in their ability to control me as there is no need. As Leader it is my responsibility to do what is right for the entire of Alagaesia, not one race but all of them. I ask you to acknowledge me as such, and to gather the leaders of the other races so that all can acknowledge my new station."

Nasuada's face was white, totally panicking that he would abandon the Varden. For Eragon to read her so easily, as in the past the ability to do so had eluded him completely, confused him greatly. Why am I suddenly able to know what everyone is thinking? He thought.

"Do not worry Nasuada I do not intend to abandon anyone."

Nasuada hid her shock, his eyes seemed to look into her soul, but again Eragon saw right through her.

"Now about that favour, when you contact the Queen of the elves could you do it in her tent just before sunset, and stall her for as long as possible. She has been avoiding me and I suspect she blames me for Arya's sickness. I could be able to heal her or at least help, if I was just able to ask the Queen what was wrong, if I could see her and if she would recover."

Nasuada nodded her head, still in shock and Eragon closed off the connection. Turning he came face to face with Nafari walking up to him. Eragon quickly hid the mirror behind his back and muttered a spell of transportation, wording it specifically to control the amount of damage it did upon arrival. Being none, he placed it in his personally warded saddle bag. Which he had remembered from before Nafari couldn't seem to open. Releasing the spell Eragon felt almost no loss in strength. That's strange I'm sure I lost a significant amount the last time I performed this spell when Oromis taught it to me. He pushed the thought aside as Nafari came storming up to him. She quickly went to slap him with all her might as fast as she could. Eragon seeing the move coming, performed an amazing feet of speed and flexibility no elf would be able to replicate. Eragon bent half his body to the opposite side of where the slap was headed while his feet remained in the same position. As his weight moved to his back foot, Nafari's hand went harmlessly past his face. Before it could be pulled back, her wrist was captured by his larger hand. Realising her mistake she attempted to pull her hand back, grabbing his hand with her opposing hand and went to throw him to the ground. However for some reason Nafari seemed slow and predictable to Eragon. Knowing she would try to pull away and flip him over, Eragon instead of withstanding jumped with her throw adding more power to the move than what she would be expecting. Flipping over her he used her power against her, using it to land safely behind her on his feet and completely unbalance her at the same time bringing her to the ground. Eragon then placed his weight down on her using his knee in the small of her back and holding her hands behind her back in a sharp angle, keeping her pinned.

"_What have I done? I have done nothing to deserve that. I demand an explanation princess._"

Completely formal and sarcastic on the last word mocking her, his words stung her.

"_You knocked me out when I went to kiss you. How dare you do that to me. I was willing to give an intimate part of myself to you, my first kiss_"

A silent his of anger was detected by Eragon, unmistakably a returning Blodhgarm, he would need to be quick.

"No I didn't, you passed out yourself, so completely drunk you where, then I had Blodhgarm take you to your tent. I presume you didn't _even stop to listen to him._"

Her face fell, confirming his suspicions. Eragon took the opportunity and leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"_You know he was very protective about carrying you back in his arms, stroking your hair, whispering reassurances to you, protecting your modesty, smelling your scent..._"

Nafari shivered as if someone had caressed her softly, her body and mind reeling at the information. Why was she feeling this? Her body almost craving to be touched just from the mention of his name, the thought of him doing those things to her, caring for her as none had before invoked a warm feeling in her chest. This couldn't be right she didn't love Blodhgarm, she loved Eragon, didn't she?

"_I wouldn't be surprised if he has harboured powerful feelings of love for you for a very long time. Maybe not even aware of them, but seeing him then, I cannot mistake the look in his eyes, I have seen it once before, in the eyes of my cousin as he saw his love on their wedding day and in hers for him. Watching you date all those other elf-men must have been hard on him. Especially me, why don't you try flirting on someone that cares for you like her does._"

Her mind reeling at all the revelations, Eragon doesn't care for me, Blodhgarm loves me. Her mind in shock. She didn't pay attention as she was lifted to her feet and pushed into a furry body, with a scent that aroused her to no end. All she could see was blue… she shivered, it was him. Nafari decided to do what Eragon had suggested and hugged him close, snuggling against his fur. Pushing her body against his, teasing him with her breasts. She heard a noise she had never heard before but swore she would make him create more often. Blodhgarm was making the softest loveliest music she had ever heard, a purr of pure pleasure and happiness. She teased his chest, lightly kissing it, her face hidden by his fur. The purr increased in intensity, though not much in volume.

Nafari loved flirting, it was one of the reasons she went through so many men, it got boring with them quickly. But this, getting acknowledged for just one flirt was unlike anything she had ever felt, she was not getting a lusting look or widened eyes or a blush that she usually had to work for. Somehow it felt so much more rewarding, he would never be able to hide it, now that she had heard it she would always hear it no matter how soft it was. It was ingrained in her memory. Plus it was a natural reaction from his form, not like the other men, he would always give it to her and would be unable to stop. Suddenly her thoughts went for the first time to the possibility for a long term relationship. What about that look, I want to see that 'look' that Eragon was talking about. Disappointed about leaving her safe haven, she lifted her head slightly, but keeping her head on his chest. Nafari looked up slowly, finding him already looking at her and saw 'the look', unadulterated love, shine through his eyes. Looking only in her eyes, she suddenly had the urge to kiss him. Mmmm my first kiss. Nafari brought herself onto her tippy toes attempting to reach his lips. But the distance was still too far for her. He smiled at her, a true smile she thought, Blodhgarm being very cheeky placed his hands on her ass cheeks, perfectly fitting his hands and firm enough for him to lift her with, eliciting a squeal from her. She smiled cheekily at him already liking how they tease each other, she opened her mind to him, as they kissed a passion awakening within them.

"**I want to be your mate**"

Nafari thought.

"**I would have waited an eternity for you to say that to me, my love."**

Blodhgarm said as he deepened the kiss placing more pressure on her ass making their chests rub together purrs and gasps of pleasures from both of them. As he bit her lip playfully with his sharp fangs, being careful not to cause her pain.

"_Go on you two love birds go take the day off, you deserve it, I'll see you tomorrow._"

Eragon said to them as he walked off.

"_Yes sexy._"

Nafari called back, all the while looking into Blodhgarm's eyes, teasing him. He promptly slapped her butt, causing a moan from Nafari as they walked together pressing as much as they could onto each other.

Eragon looked on fondly at the couple, jealously at what they had, coursing through him wishing that for himself. But also glad to be rid of Nafari's lust for him and her habit of flirting, even if it would still be vaguely directed in other men's directions it would be reserved for Blodhgarm now. Just as Blodhgarm's silent cheekiness would be directed at her. He had not missed that slap. They fit each other perfectly. Eragon moving to other matters, he was worried about how much he had bent his body avoiding Nafari's slap. He headed to the training fields and started the ridgmar only intending to do the first level. Yet as Eragon finished he didn't fell sweet on him or feel stretched in the least, he continued through the other levels seamlessly. His guards and the surrounding elves looked at him in awe and jealously at being unable to accomplish the level of skill Eragon possessed. Finished he still didn't feel stretched. Eragon turned to his guards,

"_Do any of you know of further levels of the ridgmar? I still don't feel stretched after that._"

"_Yes there are two more levels, 5 in total and not many can say to being able to do the last very well, not even riders. It is very difficult._"

The elf then went through the forms, explaining as he went. Struggling at the last level the elf was drenched in sweat when he finished, Eragon copied him slowly to get the feel for the forms and learn them off by heart. He then went through all 5 levels in order, maintaining the perfect fluidity from before, almost as if he was a breeze of wind. He perfected the 4th level unbeknownst to him the elves looked at him in shock, hadn't he just learnt that, they could not believe their eyes. Eragon then moved to the 5th and final level achieving a speed and flexibility none had seen before, going through the forms as easily as he had done the other and finished without any form of sweat showing. The elves where surprised, but not as much as Eragon, mere days ago he had completed this not nearly as easily. First my perception of others feelings, then strength, flexibility, speed, thinking and memory process what is next. What is causing this? Eragon was puzzled and worried about what was happening to him. As he walked off his body rippled, unnoticed by all his posture changed, gone was the stance of a boy, or an inexperienced rider. Here lied a stance that rivalled the Queen's and Vrael's himself, noble, old, strait, regal and exuberating a silent note of power hidden within him, looking at him from behind you could have mistaken him for nobility or perhaps something even higher. The elves walking past him however noticed, letting him pass as if he was their King, not that he was.

Feeling that the elves would be no match for him in sword play, Eragon decided to release his pent up emotions in the only way he knew how, as Oromis had once suggested he do. In his poetry, he decided to ask around for some writing materials. Word of Eragon's incredible strength and flexibility went quickly around the camp, drawing the attention of many more elves to him. Mainly because of his abilities, males to maybe learn something from him and of course females. Who were now certain that he had no mate, as many had seen Nafari going off with Blodhgarm.

Eragon came across the young elf he had seen before with the group of stunning elvin woman. However her hair was different it seemed to be platted at the back of her head but with several long locks on the side of her face. She blushed upon seeing him.

"_I see you finally found a shirt._"

She said in a teasing tone.

"_Much to your disdain._"

Eragon replied teasing her back. She turned her head to hide her flushed cheeks behind a veil of silvery hair. But was unable to force her blue eyes anywhere else except his body. The tight shirt he was wearing was doing a poor job of hiding his form and she was struggling to keep her composure. The sight was arousing her to no end, hoping that nothing else was giving away the affect he was having on her. She remained silent waiting for him to say more.

"_You wouldn't happen to know where I could get some writing materials? Sorry what was your name? You never mentioned it before_"

She mentally berated herself, trying to form a straight thought was so difficult with him standing there. His sent muddlingly her thoughts and making her heart skip a beat as it increased in speed, she lost her train of thought suddenly before quickly answering.

"_Over there in my tent. My name is Kina_"

She answered, pointing to the next tent down. Eragon noticed the lavish tents in this area, decorated with a ranking profile, noting that this elf must be a noble, and that group of woman most likely grew up together.

"_My parents will be in a meeting so we have the whole tent to ourselves._"

She slipped inside, hoping he would pick up her hidden meaning and invitation and accept it. But he answered in a way she never would have expected.

"_Enjoy your parents while you can, lives are fleeting in war, even for a race as yours._"

She was shocked at the wisdom in his words, being younger than her even at the age of 70. She found his maturity attractive.

"_How are you so wise and mature for one such as your age. Younger than me even, it has taken me years to learn and still I lack the maturity you so obviously radiate._"

He looked at her from a new perspective truly seeing how young and how much a child she really was. He would try and save her from losing it.

"_Kina, what is wisdom and maturity but experience earned over time. I have experienced so much in such a small amount of time because of this war. But mainly I think it has something to do with Saphira. I could be aging in dragon time. If you still have some sensation of childhood left I would suggest not going into battle. As you can NEVER get it back. This is why I say to you to savour it while it lasts, along with your parents. In this one instance they may not last forever, as with many others._"

She was shocked, he was so wise. Looking into his eyes she saw a weariness, wisdom and power behind his eyes. The likes of which she had only seen in the eyes of all the adults. Suddenly she felt very ashamed of trying to win his heart, the other elvin woman were wrong, one of them were more suitable for him. Not her, she was too young for him to immature, maybe when she was older. She felt silly as if she had flirted with an older brother and she suddenly didn't find him attractive anymore.

"_I'm sorry I didn't really see how much older you are than me until I looked in your eyes. The other elves see you young like me, but they are wrong. I will spread the word and you will be treated as you should be Shadeslayer. I.._"

Eragon interrupted her.

"_Please call me Eragon you have been the first to acknowledge me as who I am, other than Arya and a few others. Not see me as a young rider to be exploited._"

As he said her name, Eragon seemed to caress it as if he was touching her through the name. This escaped the attention of Kina.

"_I will talk to my parents about what you said about being involved in battle, maybe it is too soon for me, in human years I am but a teenager, not even near an adult yet. I have a request for you, there is a celebration after the official funeral for all the fall in the past battle. Mainly your masters, and none have asked me to go with them. I do not wish to go alone, plus if the other males saw me with you maybe they will see me in a different light. Would you come with me Eragon? …. Not as my mate of course._"

She stuttered at the end.

"_I will go with you, only to keep you company. I may even point you in the direction of a boy that will suit you. But only if you spread the word of my true age, do not force them to believe, just tell them_"

"_Oh of course Eragon, thank you, thank you._" She hugged him with family affection.

"_But you cannot expect my attendance the entire time. Unless Arya is better by then I may have to leave, unless she wishes or is forced to stay._"

She looked at him in disappointment.

"_So you know Princess Arya, my mother used to be her friend when she grew up. You are lucky to be close to her she was very reserved, even to my mother easy to talk to as she is._"

"_I am worried about her health so I want to take my frustrations out in poetry. Maybe present it to her when she is better._"

He refused to think of the other possibility, of presenting the work when she was gone.

"_Later tonight I am meeting with the Queen, in an off sided kind of way._"

"_Ok my friends are coming over soon to spend time with me, you don't mind staying._"

Well they planned to come over to get all the details about what happened when they sent me off after you. Even doing my hair but it won't hurt to call them over earlier to meet you. Kina thought. As she sent them a mental feeling of happiness to them, they sent back confirmation and headed to her tent. During her communication Eragon had sat himself down at a desk and was writing elegantly in the ancient language suddenly lacking the rigidity he had previously in his writing before his transformation.

Sometime later, Eragon didn't stop writing as the flap of the larger than normal tent was opened as the six other elvin woman walked into the tent they did not notice him. One said.

"_So how did it go Kina, is he going with you to the celebration? Did he like your hair?_"

"_Yes and no, Annii, he is going with me. But I am too young for him. I just asked for his company._"

Kina thought privately to all of them, excluding Eragon.

"**You were wrong about him, he is older in mental aging rather than physical years. Almost like a dragon. I cannot believe I didn't see it before he IS a dragon rider after all. He is not interested in me, maybe one of you should try your luck. If you don't believe me, look in his eyes or read his poem, I already have its quite exquisite, some of the best I have read. That is why Nafari was flirting with him she saw his true age and comparability with her.**"

The others agreed, it made sense.

"_Are you quite done talking about me behind my back. I am still in the tent you know, you haven't even introduced yourselves._"

They were awed at his perception and quite embarrassed at being discovered like that. Not realising he was still in the tent. Some found his bluntness refreshing, while others not so much. Thus they introduced themselves…


	7. Chapter 6: Delusions of Love

**AN:** Looking through some of my poems I found one with relevant themes. So decided to use it as Eragon's pent up emotional release. Just so you know this is my original poem, it's not taken from anything I just thought it up on the spot one afternoon. The themes and rhymes just came to me. It's called 'Eclipse' because that's where light and dark meet, I didn't want to call it shadow, to dark. Eclipse is a balance of light and dark, equal in both ways. Say what you will about it, I have never really shared this form of my work except with a few. All with good feedback so I know it's good but hearing it from you would be nice too.

To help with distinguishing the twins I'm giving you the pronunciation for their names.

Ane (An-knee) = "An" is just an. Then add knee. (The joint on your leg)

Aní (An-i) = "An" again as before. Then I. (Like lie)

Oh one more thing, next chapter we get our first real chapter with Arya. Man I'm so looking forward to writing it. Oh well, we all have to wait, enjoy.

Happily

Silverwing

**Elvin Lord:** Thank you. That growth will be explained in more detail later, along with the many other strange things happening to him. Could they all be linked together? Is it related to Arya? You will have to wait and see.

Thank you for pointing that out I must have been writing it wrong, but I had the right meaning and word in my head. Perhaps it was something to do with the auto spell correct on the writing program I am using. How I spelt that particular word or my late night writing those three chapters where the mistakes were made. Or even the combination of those factors. But whatever it is I will persevere to prevent it from happening again and thank you again for pointing it out to me. It has now been corrected.

Ancient language = "_Hello_"

Common Talk = "Hello"

Mental Talk/Thought = "**Hello**"

**Chapter 6: Delusions of Love**

Amongst the woman he noticed Fiona to which he inclined his head to her saying.

"_Hello again Fiona, how was the kiss with your secret admirer, after we coerced him out of the bushes?_"

She blushed when he winked at her, a knowing smirk on his face. Playfully teasing her.

"_I'm sorry for using you like that Shadeslayer but I had heard rumours that you were a gentleman and wanted to see my beloved. You were the only one that I was sure would not take offence. Can you forgive me?_"

She asked still blushing, perhaps trying to hold down emotions from several recent memories she had made with him. Making her feel emotions she has never had to keep in check before.

"_Of course I forgive you, it was for love and nothing else is as important as loved ones in this damn war. Please call me Eragon, I would like to meet your man later if you will agree._"

"_Actually he is my mate now. I would be happy to introduce him to you._"

She beamed at him, obviously happy that she had gotten the man she always wanted. Always dreamed about and Eragon suddenly felt longing, powerful, stabbing, longing through his entire being. Radiating mainly from his heart, how Eragon so dearly wished that pure love for himself and Arya.

Eragon also noticed the two twins from earlier. This seems suspicious, that Eragon had met the twins from before with these women. They smell the same and walk the same but look different. They could have planned it from the start to get my attention because of my status as a rider.

"**Please Eragon you need to relax, don't be so suspicious. They could be genuinely attracted to you and actually have an interest in getting to know you. Relax and have some fun, you never know you may fall for one of them.**"

Saphira teased.

"**You know why I can't. I have nothing to give, my heart doesn't belong to me anymore. Trapped in the grasp of another.**"

He couldn't bear to say _Her_ name let alone think it. It would tear him in half if he did.

"**Then just have fun with them, let them help you forget. So she doesn't see how distraught you are over her when you help heal her and she is better. She would kill you if she found you wallowing in self-pity and you know it. You are stronger than that Eragon.**"

Saphira didn't mention the option that she wouldn't make it. It pained her just as much as it did Eragon to see her sick. Saphira considered her family not just because of Eragon's feelings for her, but many other reasons as well.

"_We have already met haven't we twins, although I was never told your names. I hope you have flattered Saphira at some point today or you may find some of your belongings roasted quite nicely._"

Eragon said to them. As their faces turned several shades scarlet at the same time. The other woman giving them a questioning look, not knowing what Eragon was talking about.

"**They have little one, much to my pleasure.**"

"**Of course my big headed dragon. They could always win you back with praise.**"

Eragon teased.

Eragon switched his attention back to the females in front of him, vaguely paying attention as they formally greeted him. Not sure on their standing with him. Each of them addressing him as Shadeslayer.

"_We have._"

They answered at the same time

"_I'm Ani_" One said "_and I'm Ane_" Finished the other.

Aní and Ane look strikingly similar. If Eragon was drunk he would have sworn it was just the reflection of one elf. However they both had their own distinct smell, forever separating them properly for elves. They both had the same hair, a morning sunrise red, flawless faces, petite figures and shining yellow eyes and bright smiles. Their entire demeanour seemed set on the theme of the sun.

"_My name is Lina__í_"

Said Linai, she had long curly green haired and blue eyes. Accentuating her beauty from the contrast made naturally between her eyes and hair. Only standing at the middle of Eragon's chest she had a green glow to her skin almost as if the forest went everywhere with her.

"_I'm called Difia_"

Chimed a voice of elegance and poise, Eragon looked at her face and realised it was an elf he was familiar with vaguely. With star silver hair and yellow eyes, she even possessed a more noticeable figure than Nafari. A fuzz memory of her singing at the Agaetí Blödhren while dancing to a haunting melody.

"_I remember you vaguely from the Agaetí Blödhren, you sang and danced along to a haunting melody if I'm not mistaken._"

Eragon said to her. Specifically leaving out the part where he remembered that she was naked at the time.

She seemed to visibly brighten, smiling brightly at him and blushing slightly as if he had given her a compliment. Well in a way he supposed he did, she was good enough for him to remember even during the Agaetí Blödhren. However Difia was mistaken, granted she was beautiful and the singing and dancing nice she just happened to be right before the princess presented her poem. Therefore the only reason he remembered her was because he was impatient and wanted her act to end so he could see _Her_ work. Even if she was dancing around not wearing anything, he did not find her attractive. Who possessed more beauty in one dainty finger than Difia did with her entire body.

Elves didn't seem to have a human's sense of modesty or embarrassment when it came to being naked. Even in front of a crowd, the care takers were also evidence of that. Those accepting of their body could display it as if they found themselves a piece of art. Furthering his opinion that most elves where vain, with the exception of _Her_. Who he knew was not comfortable with others seeing her properly dressed or even touching her. But he knew there was a reason for this, perhaps Durza, or rare modestly, however he also suspected something else contributed to it. Although she had never told him, he always wished to ask but it seemed too personal.

"_I liked your poem Shadeslayer, it was incredible that you were able to write it and read it in the ancient language. Having only learned to read and write in that same year. I found your words inspiring._"

She replied, pausing for a moment as if waiting for him to ask her to address him less formally. But he said nothing and indicated with his hand for the last elf to introduce herself.

"_My name is Söra_"

Said an elf with warm blue eyes and black hair of medium height.

However beautiful the elvin women before him were he couldn't help but compare them to _Her_. None of them held eyes as expressive or as bright as _Hers_ that seemed to glow. None of them had beautiful raven locks that looked silky smooth and framed the face. Even though their faces where beautiful, Eragon could see that, there seemed to be no challenge in reading their expressions. He needed to be challenged, they could not do that for him. None of them seemed to be warriors of the sword, either archery or something else. But what stood out most and what Eragon had never really paid much attention to. Was that NONE of these woman had the figure _She_ did, perfectly proportioned. _Her_ arms, legs and stomach thicker than any of them he now clearly saw her strength. However _She _remained womanly much larger breasts and ass than all the elves which stood here and that he had seen. Leaving a large comparison between the two because of her taught stomach and narrow waist. Even some human woman would want her curves. But Eragon realised that elves didn't consider this normal, none had such large curves as hers. Their people considered thin with very little curves to be attractive. Which made Eragon love _Her_ all the more for the difference. She was different and an outsider just like him. But why did the elves find him more attractive than the thin elvin males, he is considerably more different than them it doesn't make sense. He was more robust than an average elf but not over the top, not like Roran.

Eragon berated himself he could lose himself thinking of _Her_ like that. So he turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"_Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to this._"

Eragon turned away from them heading back to working on his poem, his pent up emotions bursting at the seams. However he couldn't admit to himself that it was a gift to her as well. A get well present that he hope she would keep afterward. Having finished his draft and scribbled notes. He moved to a more elegant form of writing on a new sheet, taking his time decorating the edges with drawings of nature and dragons. On the other side of Kina's parents tent the seven elvin woman gave each other looks. Not sure what to do. Waving her hand Kina beckoned them over, looking at them with a face 'come on, he won't bite'.

"_Eragon do you mind if we read from your notes and read the poem._"

Eragon replied.

"_Well it would be good getting feedback._"

Without turning around he waved his hand in a circular motion, indicating the direction of his notes. Eager to read his notes the women head over and read. Notes where everywhere scribbled and rhymes covered the pages but particular lines stood out. Written over several times as if to bring them out of the page, thus they read these written to their surprise in the ancient language.

The light and the dark

Circle and dance

Their eyes watching each other

As if locked in a trance

They flaunt and they tease

And flirt as they please

But never does their longing

Ever be appeased

Impatient of this flirting

Clearly losing his head

Light admitted his feelings

She denied him instead

With his love clearly shown

As they embrace together

Through an eclipse barely known

He went off and left her

Dark questioned her choice

Clearly hastily made

Missed his embrace

And fleetingly paid

An eternity she waited

Till their paths crossed in flame

So she could tell him she loves him

And one day he came

The Sun was jealous of them

Pain for her mate not abated

Cursed them apart

Their love clearly fated

And so light chases dark

Her curse, she clearly meant it

Touching but never embracing

Not meeting unless she consented

So time came to be when the moon touched his mate

An eclipse was created as the lovers embraced

Filled with love that was now tolerated

That came the lovers that where fated

Here Light meets Dark

Ernest and impatient

Touching intimately

Their love, for now sated

Kissing goodbye

Now forced away

The eclipse ending

The end of the day

Their love would last

Thus worried they never seemed

They remembered the past

So together they gleamed

The women were moved by the poem.

"_I knew you were talented but being able to write this in the ancient language is impressive._"

Said Difia. Hoping that she wasn't pressing her luck she asked.

"_Is it a gift for someone, or just something you like doing?_"

"_I'd prefer not to say._"

Eragon said, being completely straight with them. They were shocked that he was so blunt. Looking at his work Eragon was pleased that it had turned out so nice. He wrote something on the back, but made sure to cover it so no one else saw. Then rolled up his poem and picked up a ribbon off of the table. Turning to Kina he asked.

"_Do you mind if I have this?_"

"_No, go ahead._"

Eragon tied the ribbon around his poem then quietly whispered some words to change the colour of the ribbon to the exact shade of _Her_ eyes. Keeping a light grasp of it in his hand he stood up.

"_Now if you will excuse me ladies I have a meeting I must attend to._"

Each of their eyes searching for his trying to get his attention, but each failed in that regard. Eragon quickly walked out of the tent and headed off. As each of the elven woman turned to each other and started making plans for the upcoming celebration. What they were going to wear and how each of them could get Eragon's attention.

It was close to sunset now and Eragon quickly made his way to the Queens tent. Knowing he was going to catch her this time. There was no one to stop him. Arriving at the tent the guards outside stiffened knowing he wanted entrance and that the Queen was inside.

"_Go on_"

Eragon encouraged, although there was no feeling in his voice and his face was a mask. Nothing seemed to get through. It shocked them that he was able to hide his emotions so easily when not two days ago he could not in front of them.

"_Tell her I'm here, I know she is in there._"

And so they did, what choice did they have.

"_Eragon to see you my Queen._"

One said.

Inside the tent Islanzadí stiffened, she knew she was trapped. She couldn't leave Nasuada, well played Eragon she thought.

"_Let him in._"

Not that I have much choice.

As Eragon walked in he greeted Nasuada with a quick nod. Then turned his wrath onto the Queen, his pent up frustration from the past several days breaking out.

"_How could you do this to me? To the Varden, your people and to our hope. Acting like a child, avoiding me like a fool. What do you think it would have accomplished? You should be ashamed of yourself, I who am nowhere near your age am more mature than YOU. I am her MOST trusted, closest friend, let alone a skilled healer taught by Oromis himself. Don't you think it is my right that you would at least hear me out when I request I help make her better, or even offer my services. But no you chose to avoid me, ignore me. You elves and your stupid pride. You are no better than the child that YOUR ENTIRE RACE accuses me of being._"

Eragon pauses in his well thought out lecturing for the Queen, and calmed himself, taking a deep, controlled breath. Just as _She_ had taught him. Knowing the Queen is trapped now he continues. Seeing the shame in her face, the Queens mask is gone. She is not the only one shocked so is Nasuada. But she was needed, an audience was needed to properly wound the Queens oversized pride.

"_Now I formally request as representative of the Varden and as Lord Lead Rider that you divulge Arya's current and true condition. What you are currently doing about it and whether or not your race will continue their part in this war. Along with the true reason you have from keeping me from helping when I could most certainly find the cure before ANYONE ELSE._"

Not being able to contain himself, Eragon losses his cool at the end.

The Queen pauses, searching for a way out. But cannot find one. Eragon has placed into account every eventuality. His guards are keeping others from interrupting and they are entirely alone. Politically she cannot do anything but submit. Sighing the Queen admits defeat and tells Eragon everything.

"_After the last battle you and Arya were in. She contacted me to report on the event I presume. After greeting me she said your name then collapsed into convulsions screaming in pain and completely unaware of the world. I quickly set up orders to get her here, and every second she has been in the healing tent she has been having the same seizures, except the screams of pain are getting worse as we try to access her mind and help her. We have no way of knowing what ails her as we can find nothing wrong with her. No one has touched her as we don't know how or if this could spread. Thus she is surrounded by wards and restrained to stop her from accidently hurting herself or touching someone else. As for whether we will still fight, of course we will Oromis and Glaedr must be avenged even if it means I do it myself._"

Eragon silent contemplated all this information in his mind and found several inconsistencies.

"_She mentioned my name first in the report because she was going to tell you we killed a new Shade together and now she is a Shadeslayer as well._"

Eragon smiled fondly at their shared title. He would have to tease her about it later. The Queen looked on in shock.

_You say she has been screaming and convulsing her entire time here. However all the time I have seen her, she seemed fine, as if in a peaceful sleep. The only difference from now and then was that Saphira and me were present, perhaps she found comfort in that._"

Eragon paused still thinking.

"_You said you fought a Shade, was she exposed to him physically? Did she get any of his blood into her system?_"

Eragon thought.

"_Yes actually now that you mention it. He was choking her and she broke his hand, which he healed quickly. But I suppose that it was possible that some of his blood went into her body through the scratches he made with his finger nails._"

The Queen looked shocked, worried and very sad. Eragon was worried, never had the Queen let so many emotions break free.

"_Then it is as I feared. Arya is having hallucinations as the Shade's blood attacks her body. Reliving the most horrible memories of her life over and over again, along with new ones, especially when she wakes. It will be more likely that she will kill us when she wakes, then recognise us. Becoming the Shades puppet, doing as he would have done even though he is dead. In that regard we are lucky as he could have changed her into a full Shade by taking her. But she is still dangerous and it would be better to kill her and free her from her misery than let her live._"

"_No, I won't let that happen. Allow me to attempt to save her._"

The strength of his convictions startled both the Queen and Nasuada.

"_Very well, but know this there is no known cure and as soon as you have admitted defeat. I would like to be the one to end her life. As painlessly as possible._"

"_I won't fail, I swear it on my word as a rider._"

Again she was shocked. However she didn't get to reply to him as he sprinted off, faster than any elf she had ever seen to save her daughter. Please, she begged, save her, so I won't have to…


	8. Chapter 7: Through the Fog

**AN:** Everyone I'm sorry you have to see this but there was no profile to reply to and I apologise to you Critic for having to reply so publically. To all of you who also think that I am insulting and degrading woman, this is **NOT** my intention. Nafari was based on a real person, a best friend of mine and a genuinely nice, loving, caring person. And I like her a lot, faults and all, even if I did make her flirting a little over the top. Ow, no need to hit me I'll tell you what happens I even set you up with your favourite character, see. Ok back to this, her inner character will be displayed later, just like ALL the others. You can NEVER judge a book by its cover.

Fear not, true believers I will not falter, this is for my and your enjoyment and one little burn isn't going to stop me from enjoying myself. I just hope it won't stop you either. To all those who still doubt me _**and**_ enjoy this story please PM.

For all of you others who insult others here about their atrocious spelling or inability to write. For one reason or another, shame on you. This is a place for us to express our dreams and make them a reality. To improve our skills and techniques. If you find someone worse for wear. It is your obligation and duty to help them improve or at least help them express themselves. We are all equals here and therefore should be treated as such. **Otherwise SHUT UP!**

On an unrelated note I have this great original idea for a new story. I am going to start it soon for all you who love my work and have me on you favourites. Be on the lookout for "Future Generations". I promise it will be good.

Silverwing

**Elvin Lord:** Thank you for the feedback, maybe the poem has something to do with the story, maybe not. I'm not giving anything away.

**Jimmie Mitchell:** Thank you that warms my heart.

**Kagega:** Thank you, a lot.

**The Critic:** Look, I understand where you are coming from and what you say is fair. But insulting me and repeating yourself isn't helping. That is particularly frowned upon here at this site. Why can't we just be polite and civil about this? All you had to do was ask, no need to get so worked up about it, you may be overreacting _just a little bit_. But I am curious why are you reading a story you hate? Why do you continue to? When I find I don't like a book I just pick up another. So why? But I want you to do one thing for me. Stop insulting me, there is no reason other than meaningless hate. I will not stoop to your level and insult you back, I am better than that, I have been bullied enough during my younger years in school already to know what it is like and no one should feel like that. Not even you. If you choose to continue to review me and read, fine, just no insults, pure unadulterated facts.

Firstly my grammar, spelling and etc. is fine, if you find mistakes, point them out. But you can't go saying that without giving examples. Seems more like an attempt at an insult than trying to help, especially if you don't point out what you have spotted, otherwise don't mention it.

Please look at this from a different point of view, characters are not people that's why so many of them are killed off, insulted and used. That's what they are, they are tools for writing a story, not people. I'm writing this for fun and I'm not a professional writer. It's just a hobby so you can't compare me to CP like that. It's not like I have all the woman walking around in bikinis/skimpy clothing or anything and practically trying to do him. Like in a degrading video game (Hitman nun trailer) or stupid movie (Dumb and Dumber). It's just harmless flirting. Look at Justin Bieber, how many girls swoon over him huh? Eragon is famous just like him. Plus Eragon is in love with Arya, can't you see these flirts as tests for him, temptation to take whoever he wants but he won't. He only wants Arya. I'm trying to mature his character. You never know the Queen could have ordered it or something. She is an overprotective mother that's just her character. You know the type, but she was acting like a mother and not a Queen as is her duty. That is why Eragon told her off, it's not like it was in public or anything and Nasuada was there for political reasons, nothing more. Haven't you been drunk before? Everyone does strange things when they are drunk, plus in Brisingr there is a scene just like this. Go complain to CP and risk upsetting the fans. Lots of people actually like that scene where they get drunk. There are even fan fics here that I have read that extend it and make it longer and take it further. Lastly you can't judge an entire race by the actions of several individuals. That's called racism. We got to see the depth of one elf in the entire series, Arya, and she was classed as an extreme even amongst her own people. She is an outcast just like Eragon, so I made her an outcast physically as well as mentally just like Eragon. Just to give them more things in common. Therefore the elves are not like her, I'm just writing my own interpretation of what they would be like. Plus Eragon is maturing and getting better at reading through their façades because Arya was one of the best, by default all others will be easier to read. Also something is happening to Eragon that is increasing his abilities and even he is afraid of what it is.

I can see that the flirting is a bit over the top, but there is a huge reason behind it and a big twist which none of you are going to see coming, so please just bear with me if you are going to continue reading this. If you are just going to insult me, please just don't review or better yet don't read this story or even better go write your own and insult me. **I don't care, it's just that I'm not the person you think I am.** If you had an account we could talk more in private and I could tell you the real reasons to put your worries to rest. Finally I'm sorry that I had to reply like this, it was the only way. I hope that I put your worries to rest and didn't insult you too. Especially with this next chapter which I'm sure you will find something else wrong with. You have no need to do this, it's my feminist female friends role to chide me, not yours… she does it often enough as it is. Ow, really you need to stop hitting me.

Sincerely

Silverwing

**Guest:** Really he's coming out as a badass, thanks for the feedback. I want to write a romance between mature adults not insufferable children. Even CP admitted at the end of Inheritance his characters where no longer the same as they once were when he first wrote about them in Eragon. They had changed, became more mature. Thus he had to re-write sections to compensate. Clichés? Please elaborate, where?

Ancient language = "_Hello_"

Common Talk = "Hello"

Mental Talk/Thought = "**Hello**"

**Chapter 7: Through the Fog**

Eragon was not seen in the camp after the meeting, but there seemed to be strange whether conditions. As the elves went about their business there was a light wind that seemed to brush past some. Which many dismissed as just that, 'the wind', however if any of them had used their eyes and looked closer. The so called wind was not what it seemed to be, moving from the direction of the Queens tent was a figure, a blur moving at such speed they never noticed as he sped to Saphira and his love. Completely unseen.

Stopping next to Saphira, Eragon vaulted onto their saddle and stuck his hand into the secret compartment that contained the essence of Glaedr. Saphira sensed his feelings and his urgency and gave her support to contact Glaedr.

"**Glaedr, please help us, we need your knowledge and support against Shades Blood.**"

As their consciousness seemed to mention Shades blood, it had the effect of someone suddenly throwing water over the dragon's face. Not that he had one. Instantly Glaedr seemed to become alert and sent them a rush of memories and knowledge, then retreated. Shocked as he was Glaedr was still mourning his rider, it was too soon for him. Going over the knowledge Eragon was shocked at his discoveries. Arya was stronger than _anyone_ gave her credit for.

In the past there had been several instances of Shades blood infection. The main carrier, unknown to the surrounding people would release spores of the shades blood into the air. That would infect the people without them knowing, leaving them as mindless slaves to the main host with the past entities memories and skills. That in turn was controlled by the Shade that originally infected them. As the host slept the mindless slaves would then seek out the strongest threat to the host and attempt to seduce them. The reason who or why they were a threat was always unknown as they were usually seduced and killed by a kiss. Usually that person was a family member or someone that had no correlation to the host whatsoever but was of the opposite sex. Strange behaviour usually accompanied people who visited the host then left. If they had power and authority, usually they attempted to hide the host away, preventing anyone to get close except for seven others who stood guard until the host awoke. Having an army at their despoil the host would wreak havoc as the original Shade would. In each case the cycle started once the body was placed in a highly populated area, the host would last one day of terrible pain where the entire body was taken over by the blood of the Shade. Once awoken the Shade would touch the mind of the host fully possessing them with the minds of the spirits that possessed the Shade. The host turn into a Shade, if of the opposite sex mate as well. But always the host was obedient of their master. However in all previous cases the original Shade had still been alive.

Arya was stronger than any other host previous, she had withstood the transformation for three entire days. None had accomplished that length of time, some only lasting a portion of a day. But what shocked Eragon the most was that Islanzadi had not told him any of this. Only what she was forced to, to keep suspicion off of herself. She must have visited Arya.

"**Of course she visited her daughter, Islanzadi is her overprotective mother who wanted her to stay in Du Weldenvarden during the war. Even when she took upon herself the Yawe symbol. In her own way Islanzadi loves her daughter, even if she did banish her for it. Remember how happy she was upon first seeing her.**"

Saphira stated.

"**Yes I do remember, it is one of the only times I have seen any form of emotion of her face. Except for today. She truly wasn't herself, why couldn't I see it?**"

Eragon replied.

"**Do not doubt yourself Eragon, you were under a lot of stress. Along with this mysterious increase in your abilities you didn't know if you were just able to read her because of it.**"

Saphira chided.

All the mixed signals and flirting of the elven females sprang to the fore front of Eragon's mind and he realised he was the threat to Arya. Things were finally starting to make sense to Eragon. But he still didn't know why his abilities where increasing at such an alarming pace. This still frightened him, not even Saphira could calm the fear in his heart, especially at losing _her_. One thing still puzzled him though, why was he unaffected by the mist of Shades blood he was constantly breathing in? Why were all the other threats to the host in the past not affected?

"**I just have to pretend everything is normal, they don't know I know yet. For all the elven slaves know I'm still oblivious and have gained access to their master's tent. I don't think we would be able to stand against all of the elves if they turned on us. But getting past seven shouldn't be too hard. As long as they are not all woman or Nafari I should be fine.**"

"**No, Eragon I think that was plain Nafari. Arya had not started the cycle at that time. She was just being her typical self. Flirtatious.**"

Saphira teased.

"**Nafari and Fiona seemed to be the only ones not interested in you. Nafari just wanted to tease you, and Fiona needed you. But all the others used you and that seems to me to be the Shades blood influencing them. You need to help Arya and quickly, now go to her.**"

Saphira encouraged.

Eragon strengthened by her encouragement, giving him no doubt he would succeed. Eragon closed the compartment in the saddle holding Glaedr and jumped off, landing on the balls of his feet. Taking a deep breath and attempting to compose himself Eragon walked briskly to the entrance to the tent. Stopping in front of the guards he told them.

"_The Queen has allowed me to see the ambassador to report back to the Varden of her condition._"

The two guards looked at each other, seeming to debate between themselves. Then slowly, reluctantly raised their elven spears to let him pass. However one of them caught his shoulder in a tight grip effectively stopping Eragon. Eragon's heart leapt, expecting that he had been discovered.

"_Be brief, as you said you only need to see her.__"_

Warned the guard, placing particular emphasis on his last two words. As if he was afraid that Eragon would touch her. Or even slit her neck, which Eragon doubted he could even force himself to do. As in the past that was what was done to stop the manifesting of the host. But even if she turned out to already be a Shade in the tent at this very moment he would not be able to lay a finger on her. He would be at her mercy. The depth of his feelings for _Her_ surprised him and scared him as well as Saphira. More than either of them was willing to admit.

Stepping forward Eragon entered the tent and was met with that same foul smell he had come across. (The smell that he remembered experiencing was right before Saphira took off for their flight here.) Along with four female and three male elves crowded around Arya holding her down with magic. It was evident that they were trying to break into her mind. As she screamed and convulsed, as if unimaginable pain stabbed at her body. Her face contorted in concentration and pain as if trying to keep something at bay. Seeing Arya hurt like this, seeing her in pain. Eragon suddenly felt a pain in his chest as if a sword was stabbed through his heart from behind….


	9. Chapter 8: Attached at the Hip

**AN: **I know my last chapter was short, but you could see my reasons. Which I will not mention again unless forced to. Onto happier days, this chapter will be longer to make up for it. My gift to you all to enjoy for Christmas and New Year's Day. I know I'm a little late but I'm a strong believer in that good old saying. "It's not how expensive or extravagant a gift is or even whether it is even given on time. It is the thought put behind it and the spirit in which we give it." An old family saying which I have found myself living by, giving poems and gifts I made myself or gifts I spent a long time saving for and put a lot of thought into. Not just giving something random.

So I persevere to give you something of value, which I know you will all enjoy.

Knowing that I put my heart and soul into making it this cold gloomy night.

As I continue this story about our beloved princess and her farm boy.

And hope that all you smile, in enjoyment and delight.

Silverwing

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TORTURE SCENES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Elven Lord:** Thank you that means more to me than you will ever realise. Three times really, well I guess it was quite detailed. It's one of my personality traits, I'm quite meticulous. I wanted to make sure I covered everything, just like I do with everyone else here. Everyone receives an equal response. You are worth my time, whether you believe it or not… I do. Short for suspense, plus I wanted to get my reply out as soon as possible, it had been too long already. Do you want me to explain the Shades blood a little more? I left it fairly vague as there are still surprises in that regard, but I may be able to push it a little further without giving too much away. Thank you my friend. And yes you were first, well done.

**Kagega:** Not everything is falling into place. No one is better yet. Hm I agree seems like ants, but not Razac they travel in twos.

**MJ:** Really you too. (Sigh), Ok. I see little point in you telling me my story is terrible without telling me what you believe is wrong with it and how to improve it. Seems to just be a lame and pointless attempt at an insult. That is particularly frowned upon here at this site. I will make an exception with you, you're probably new. There is no need to stoop to such a low level as insults to get your point across. That's what bullies do. Just tell me what is wrong. Or better yet write your own story and prove me wrong. But if you don't like this story there is no need for you to continue reading it or even review it. So go and enjoy yourself, find a story that you like and help them improve it. Have some fun, _**that**_ is what this site is all about. If you can't understand that just leave. This is no place for you.

Ancient language = "_Hello_"

Common Talk = "Hello"

Mental Talk/Thought = "**Hello**"

**Chapter 8: Attached at the Hip  
**

A pain that Eragon had felt several times before at seeing his loved ones die, but not nearly as intense as this. Not nearly as painful, as _raw_ a wound heart break was. It was as if his heart which belonged to _Her_ was going with her. And if he was honest with himself at that moment Eragon was happy _She_ was taking it. But he would not let _Her_ die, he would never let _Her_ die without a fight and she had been fighting far too long without him by her side. As she had always been by his. Finally, finally he got to support and save his love himself, rather than she always saving him. How ironic, a princess saving a dragon rider, when the stories of old had always told it the other way around. Oh how wrong they were, how a fool they were to think that a princess would not be able to defend herself. She was more likely to save the rider than him save her. But this did not matter to Eragon, his entire being his existence at that instant all he saw was _Her_. At this moment something awakened within him, a warmth that spread from his heart through his body and to the tips of his fingers, toes and head. A warmth that was immediately noticed by the other occupants of the tent, as it seemed to radiate from his entire being. Brushing against them both physically and mentally. Looking at Eragon these dark slaves for the first time knew fear. His body seemed to be coated in blue flames licking around his body as if he was ever so softly burning from the inside. Easily seen because of the heavy darkness veiling the tent.

The woman stepped forward noticing him, however not recognising him as his head was shaded in darkness and lowered. They attempted to seduce him, gain his attention, anything to get a reaction as they perceived him as a threat. However he just stood there. With all there flirtatious words and provocative glimpses of flesh as they tried to get close for a kiss he did not react. Several got close, but maybe too close. Eragon raised his head, there attempts falling on deaf ears. All Eragon heard was Arya as she screamed, as if she was calling to him. Begging him to make it stop, and stop it he would. In quick succession Eragon stuck the two elves in front of him using his hands and feet effectively knocking them unconscious. Using his momentum Eragon pushed forward and reached the other two woman, who had already drawn their swords along with the other elves. However Eragon had not drawn his. Sidestepping the feint and intended attack of the elf in front of him Eragon unintentionally stoped the blade with his left arm, not feeling pain. He did not notice as the blade was dropped from the pain the female elf had experienced from holding the sword. Glowing a deep blue as if melted by extreme heat or even the lack of injury it produced on Eragon's arm. As he knocked her head hard against the soul of his right hand leaving himself open to the elf behind him. Who at that time had swung her sword and hit Eragon's back, the strength behind the blow would have killed him. Although as the blade connected with what seemed to be Eragon the elven sword melted at each point of contact during the swing. Leaving the elf with half a sword, instead of a dead Eragon. Hearing her behind him Eragon pivoted his body and struck out with his leg, connecting with her stomach and winding her. Eragon then latched onto her wrist holding her half a sword and using the whiplash of his kick to strike her across the head with the pommel of her own sword.

Taking her sword from her, holding it by the blade Eragon stuck at the first male elf closest to him with his open hand. However this elf was an exception fighter and blocked the attack quickly and swung his sword back intending to counter. However Eragon was anticipating this, seeing the experience in the elf's stance. Eragon had maintained a grip on the sword, using the swings momentum to pull the elf to the ground with his body weight to unbalance him. Then using that same momentum Eragon struck the elf with his knee across his temple. Diving forward into a roll Eragon dodged the killing strike from the elf beside him. At the same time he threw the wreaked sword in his hand at the elf's abdomen. He collapsed in pain, completely winded, but Eragon knew the elf would regain his senses soon. Elves were stronger than that, he had no doubt. The final elf, realising his predicament opens his mouth to call for help. But Eragon is too far away to successfully hit him before he speaks or even voice a spell as the guards outside would hear him undoubtedly. His mind completely focused on the thought of stoping the elf from speaking. Eragon's sub-consciously in his desperation, draws on magic to aid him. Eragon reached out to the elf, running towards him, at that moment his magic took effect. From his hand projected, nothing... The elf seemed to smile in victory as his lips formed the words to call for help. However upon breathing the elf collapsed, shock riddled his face before he fell unconscious. Eragon had prevented him from breathing, therefore removing his ability to speak, the lack of air drove him to unconsciousness. But thankfully not death. Turning towards the winded elf Eragon quickly reached over and covered his mouth, silencing him. Upon extended contact with Eragon's burning skin, the elf seemed to shake. Then a dark mist drifted off of his body as if by a morning breeze and his eyes closed as he fell into a deep slumber.

Eragon turned and looked at the love of his life, and his demeanour relaxed, with it his burning vanished. Never noticed by him from the start, however his malice and rage at what the Shades blood was doing to her was eating away at him. But it was just him and her now, Eragon could finally help her. They would not be disturbed. Arya still shook and silently screamed, the remnants of the wards around her from the elves still held her. He would not remove them, that would get him discovered, however he removed the wards restricting her movement. Eragon than stepped closer to her, the wards were designed to work from a distance not from up close. The closer Eragon got the more he heard, her screams were pained and desperate. Pleading. Her scent was tainted with blood and the foul stench of the Shade's Blood, but it was there. Her unique scent of crushed pine needles. This heartened him she was still herself, for the time being. Eragon reached forward timidly and placed a hand on Arya's. At that moment she sniffed the air strongly, suddenly her entire demeanour changed, Arya's screaming stopped instantly. As if she had suddenly realised something, and her convulsions subsided, but didn't stop completely. Her face showed open shock, suspicion, pain and a hidden hope behind it all. Eragon leaned forward and spoke in soothing tones to her, a tone that until then he had reserved for Saphira alone.

"_It's ok, it's me, it's Eragon, you're safe. You told me once that you took comfort in thinking of the __gardens of __Tialdarí Hall. Well now I offer you the next best thing as we are too far away. I offer you my scent, which I'm told smells just like the gardens, blown to you by a fresh ocean breeze. For your comfort and happiness, so keep thinking of the __gardens of __Tialdarí Hall and I'm sure you will be fine._"

Arya seemed to relax at his words and breathed in deeply. Inhaling his scent, she was still in pain he could see it in her face. But it was no longer extreme, perhaps she realised that what she was seeing was a hallucination. Or that whatever she was seeing, she was safe. Eragon wasn't given much time to ponder which, as Arya either by conscious or unconscious thought did something he would never have expect her to do. Using his hand a focal point Arya swung her body onto Eragon's. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Her entire body was hugging his tightly, painfully tightly. But what surprised Eragon the most was that she was completely trusting and giving herself to him. Her strong sense of independence had never enabled her to ask for help, except for two other instances. Around the camp fire and after they defeated Varaug together. But here she was leaning on him for support, not partially but completely. Squeezing him with all her might to take the pain away, but also as a lifeline as long as he was there she was safe. This meant everything to Eragon, that she trusted him so much. He would not betray her trust. So Eragon promised to the unconscious goddess hanging onto him for dear life.

"_I won't betray your trust Arya, of that you have my word._"

At this the final inches of space vanished between them as Arya's body completely relaxed into his. As if she had been waiting for him to say just that. Her head rested in the nook between his neck and shoulder. The remainder of her body pressed into his causing Eragon to blush, he was not used to such an intimate closeness with Arya. But he took control of himself, the last thing he wanted was to get distracted at such a crucial moment. Eragon needed to help Arya, but not just physically, mentally as well. She was suffering of that he was sure, he had to help her, no, needed to help her. So he did the only thing he could, he offered himself to her.

Instead of attempting to break into her mind as the elves were previously trying to do. Eragon did the opposite, he touched her mind as he had done many other times before. However this time it was different, Eragon not only touched her mind but softly caressed it, a gentle, fleeting touch. He refrained from touching her mind as he would if he was her lover. This was the touch of a friend offering his aid, and as an act of good will. So she knew without a doubt it was him, Eragon had brushed against her completely bare and she shivered against him as he did it. No protection around the area he had touched her, for that fleeting moment Eragon had hidden nothing from her as if she was Saphira. Arya was privy to everything, his thoughts, his worries, his emotions. Everything. Then Eragon withdrew ever so slightly, patiently waiting but within easy reach and still completely bare. Then he spoke, in whispered, measured, soothing tones into her ear.

"_Arya I know of your strong feelings of independence, almost stubborn to a fault. Much like me. But this is something you cannot win on your own, this Shade's Blood can only be removed by someone else. So I offer you my aid, to save you from this pain.__"_

Upon mentioned his aid to her Eragon again brushed against her as before, making sure she understood what he meant. Then withdrew again.

"_I implore you consider bending your pride and let me help you. I swear anything I see will be strictly kept between us. Now I will wait for you, until you are ready.__"_

At this Eragon moved right in front of her barriers, a hairs breath away from her. The strength behind her barriers was evident, he could see she had been strained as if a Shade had been trying to get in. Ironically he realised in a way one had. Still bare to her, Eragon looked over at her softly sleeping face. He reached across towards her face and her consciousness seemed to tense up completely, however he body didn't react. Right until he reached out and moved a stray lock of her hair behind one of her pointed ears. Her mind relaxed as if in relief that he had not struck her. He surprised himself then as a strong sense of protectiveness overcame Eragon along with his need to help her. Eragon managed to stop his strong feelings of love for her before they reached her barriers, but the other feelings, Eragon was too late. As his feelings struck her barriers, they seemed to crumble, as if they no longer wanted to remain. Eragon needed her to relax and trust him, so he did the only thing that came to mind. He reached across to her hair with his hands, and Arya's mind again tensed, at that Eragon stopped.

"_Do not worry Arya, I'm just going to try and help you relax. I'm going to comb your hair with my hands. Nothing else._"

At this Eragon received the first kind of response from Arya. Several memories were being used as the barrier between them, but it was as if she wanted him to see it. He saw as her mother crudely combed her hair, the pain it caused evident in the memory. Herself attempting to do it herself with no success, not able to reach everywhere leaving several dozen nots. Several other elves doing it as well all with pain from her, Durza cruelly pulling on her hair. Finally someone Eragon had not seen before holding her submissively doing something terrible to her while using her hair as a hand grip holding her in place. Her desperation to escape was obvious, but any more was hard to discern, the memory was blurred intentionally to hide what was happening. But Eragon understood, Arya didn't want to feel any more pain. She had enough to deal with as it was and there was a hidden layer of fear at how much it would hurt her. She would be powerless to stop it and she hated that feeling. Eager to reply Eragon picked several choice memories of himself combing woman's hair from his home, of the pleasure that was evident that it gave the woman emphasising to her the lack of pain he caused. Of the request made by Katrina to regularly comb several choice women's hair. Finally of the very recent elf he had combed her hair, where she had fallen asleep. Completely relaxed a smile on her face and Eragon walking off with her mirror Nasuada reflected back through it.

Eragon pressed against her barriers, hoping she would see and understand his message. He was experienced, and good at it, causing no pain and how each woman had come away more relaxed because of his skill in combing. Remaining against her barriers Eragon moved his hand towards her hair, this time her mind didn't tense. However he could still feel her uneasiness even if she didn't broadcast it to him. Eragon instead of blindly combing her hair, tested it to see how it was. Very messy it seemed that the days of her being unconscious had left her hair to go into a dishevelled state. Personally Eragon thought that either way her hair was always beautiful, especially when it was wild from her riding on dragon back or running or whatever else made her hair like that. Eragon then started to massage her scalp preparing it for the rigorous task of combing so she wouldn't feel pain. Eragon softly stroked her hair, using his other hand to prevent the pain from reaching her scalp, then passing through her hair softly checking for nots. Eragon did this much slower than he usually would making sure he missed nothing. Her hair was so soft, softer than the finest fabrics he was given by the elves for tunics and other clothing. It felt like flowing water running through his fingers. He persevered to treat it as such, it was a part of the precious person wrapped around his body. Her mind which Eragon could vaguely sense behind the barriers emanated a soft sense of pleasure, the barriers finally started to fall. No one had been so caring towards her hair, and perhaps even to her. But Eragon couldn't assume that, especially not of her. But the protectiveness he felt for her, and his need to help seeped through to Arya and he let it. The sincerity and strength of his feelings would be crystal clear to her. But what she would do he was not sure. At that moment Arya's barriers fell, her mind was chaos, her worst nightmares repeated over and over again. Eragon moved forward, and then hesitated on the verge of entering. He projected his thoughts into her mind,

"**Only if you are sure…**"

He still wanted this to be her choice, in response her mind opened fully to him. Just as he was open to her. Taking this response as admittance Eragon entered Arya's chaotic mind and was pulled into her torturous memories.

As one Arya and Eragon experienced Arya's most painful memories as they repeated themselves over and over again, however he persevered to separate himself from her. As a child losing their father, a vague and blurry memory from the past, but painful all the same, killed in a war that she couldn't remember. Eragon managed to separate himself enough to speak to her.

"**He never left you, you carry a part of him everywhere you go.**"

The he was swept away into another. Then losing their mother, her countenance changing from a loving parent. Changed to someone who treated them with indifference and disdain, from losing her mate. Hurt them more than they would ever admit. Being banished from their home, never to walk there again. Eragon pulled with all his might and separated himself again.

"**She loves you in her own way, trying to protect you from the fate that befell her mate. She seemed to regret her decision to banish you immensely.**"

Then again, before he even heard a reply Eragon was swept away again. Being forced into taking their cloths off at a young age by a delusional elf during their first experience of the Agaetí Blödhren. Forcibly held in a submissive position by their hair, they were not strong enough to get away. Not fast enough to run, but they fought all the while, screaming for help. Knowing that they needed to get away, quick. Eragon was so repulsed, he managed to separate himself from the memory before it really started the pain. Then Eragon forcibly shielded Arya from the pain and the unbelievable shame at what happened to her, the entire memory he shielded. Not allowing her to relive such a horrific nightmare ever again. Not allowing her to feel as the memory continued, not allowing the things that followed to damage her again. Not allowing the incredibly painful pulls on her hair and the disturbingly painful thrusts of something ramming into her. Eragon protected her, now knowing why she hated combing her hair, why it was so noted and wild and what that memory had been that was blurred. Knowing that consoling words would never help Arya as much as she needed. He instead did what he and Saphira exclusively did. Eragon sent her feelings of understanding, and consoling soothing feelings.

"**He will never harm you again, of that you have my word.**"

And that was all he said, he could say nothing else without shaming her. Or promising something he knew he would never be able to keep. Eragon was thrust into a new memory, but unlike the last several, he was separate. Eragon wouldn't allow her to suffer any more and shield her where he could until he found the source, he couldn't quite think straight to do that yet. But he soon would be able to, he had to be able to.

Watching the memory as if from afar, Eragon watched as her companions and friends fell because of Durza. Eragon shielded her from what he could, mainly from the feeling of loss she felt. The loss of hope for a potential mate that she had never felt possible before. That didn't try and win her affections for her position or her beauty. But for who she was as a person.

"**Any man would be lucky to have you. It is just that so far, none of them have been worthy of your affections, until him. You will find a mate Arya, of that I have no doubt.**"

Eragon was getting better he was now completely separate from Arya's painful memories rather than suffering them with her. He was especially pleased with himself, he could now protect her properly and remove the cause of the hallucination from her mind. He just needed to practice once more before he went looking. However the next memory he decided to shield from her at the very start as he recognised it, the cell was unmistakable. Gil'ead.

Durza was relentless in his torture methods, whipping her. Poking her body with hot irons, the amount of pain she felt was immense. Every moment was an hour. Every hour was a day and every day, an eternity. But still Arya did not waver, all she had left for living was her duty. Occasionally at her lowest points Arya had made vague plans along the lines of suicide. This scared Eragon to no end. However she had not the energy for anything. The only thing other than duty that kept her going was hope. Hope that the egg was safe and perhaps hatched for a Rider which would bring about the downfall of the Empire. That she had fought all these long years of her life. Arya persisted and existed through the torture sessions. She never said a word other than the screams that left her mouth on occasion. Arya remained stubbornly silent. But not only did Durza torture her physically, he tortured her mentally as well. Which Eragon was surprised to find she had left out of her descriptions when telling others of what she had suffered. The pain was constant and nigh on unbearable. Leaving no rest bite, as Durza required little to no rest and could torture her for days on end. But what torture Arya the most, was not the physical or mental pain. It was Durza's attacks at her pride. The taunts pertaining her inability to protect her companions, to save herself and complete her duty. This hurt the most. That is until Durza realise that.

Upon the last of her memories, in her last remaining memories of Gil'ead. Arya was subjected to the most shameful, disgraceful, torture, physically, mentally and degradingly possible. She was subjected to rape by Durza. In the past, Arya had been able to turn away the human men, however she couldn't turn away the shade. Thus he would pleasure himself with her for nights and days on end. Not only using himself, but blades, sticks and other extremely degrading objects on her. Eragon was forced to watch, happy that he was protecting her from this. But he could not stop the boiling, searing rage that emanated from his entire being. He wished with all his might that he had not killed the shade as quickly as he did, Durza needed to suffer, as painfully and as long as possible before he was begging to be killed. Eragon had to several times replay the memory of the horror and pain on Durza's face at Eragon's killing blow. Several times to calm himself slightly. Allowing himself in this one instance to feel satisfaction in a kill he had made.

Eragon could take no more. The pain Arya was forced to relive was… severe. Protecting her from all the bad memories, Eragon imparted a memory he had of flying on Saphira. He was reluctant to share such a joyous, private memory with anyone but Saphira. But she needed it more than he did and he was sure Saphira would understand. Arya needed to feel joy again. Eragon searched her consciousness, surprisingly similairly structure to his own, but he did not go anywhere that would breach her trust. Or enter private thoughts or feelings in memories. Eragon searched for the darkness. Then he found in, hidden deep in her mind, Eragon violently crushed the darkness. Extinguishing the darkness as he would turn a rock in his hand to dust, by closing his hand around it. However so violently that there was nothing, absolutely nothing left to drift in her mind and cause unnecessary pain. Eragon checked for what seemed like several hundred times just to make sure he got all of it, then if there was any more. He then slowly, as tenderly as he could Eragon withdrew from Arya's mind, attempting not to betray her privacy. She was still bare to him. Eragon left one stray thought however before leaving completely.

"**Rest easy now, you are safe.**"

Never ending gratitude, emanated from Arya before her mind was walled off. However upon opening his eyes, Eragon watched in horror as Arya's soft breathing slowed and then stopped. Acting quickly Eragon lifted her head close to his. He would not let his love, his life die, not after all they had been through together. Eragon placed his lips against hers, breathing for her. Forcing the air into her body, then forcing it out. Several attempts at this and Arya was still not responding, his lips left hers, her body still limp, feeling his hope leave him. Eragon followed his instincts and did the one think it told him to. He smashed his lips against hers, kissing her with all the love, adoration and understanding he possessed. He kissed her hard and without mercy, his passion and instincts leading him. Eragon did the one last thing that came to his instincts pushed him to do, he squeezed her stomach hard while his lips were still connected. Suddenly Eragon felt her stomach retract as she forced something out of her, he lips seemed to move slightly against his as if in preparation. But Eragon did not relent, far from it he intensified what he was doing. Squeezing and kissing all the harder against her. Then as if his love for her had sucked the very evil out of her soul, her lips were forced open and Eragon as quick as lightning pointed her mouth away from both of them and towards the ground. Arya then retched out a black substance, which burned the ground killing everything around it. But Eragon didn't notice, he was still watching Arya. After she got rid of the substance, her strong breathing returned to its normal pace and Eragon was happy.

Getting off the chair, Arya still hanging tightly onto him, Eragon contacted Saphira.

"**She is safe, I saved her.**"

Saphira's relief was obvious and she radiated happiness.

"**Is it safe to come outside? I want to take Arya to my room.**"

"**Why can you not leave her there?**"

"**No Saphira, I cannot in good conscious leave her here, especially now. But that doesn't matter, we are somewhat attached and I doubt that anyone could remove her from me at the moment.**"

"**Why did you mate with her?**"

Saphira teased, attempting to lighten his mood.

Eragon laughed.

"**Hardly she grabbed hold of me for support. That is all.**"

"**Then why are you blushing.**"

Saphira teased.

"**How did you… **"

Saphira's laughter echoed in his head.

"**W-We are quite close at the moment.**"

Eragon said, his embarrassment increasing as he fully realised his situation. Saphira's laughter boomed in his mind. Making him smile despite himself.

"**Can you please tell me it is safe to go back to our room Saphira. Is it night outside?**"

Saphira took a while before she could respond, her laughter preventing her from doing so it was so strong.

"**You are lucky little one, it is nightfall and there are no elves in the vicinity. Even the guards are asleep, perhaps when you freed Arya you free everyone else also.**"

"**Yes that does seem likely.**"

Eragon walked outside and pasted the asleep guards and jumped onto Saphira's back. The sleeping goddess still curled against him. Seemed quite peaceful and was breathing deeply as if enjoying a proper sleep for the first time in weeks. In reality it had only been a few days. But she deserved it.

Saphira flew them quickly to their room in the castle and landed in the dragon hold as softly as possible as not to wake Arya. Or anyone else for that matter. Eragon climbed the stairs to his room and warded the doors and entrances so no one could enter. But that the door could only be opened from the inside. Then Eragon moved over to the bed and looked at the goddess in his arms, he would have to sleep with her there as her elven strength prevented him from removing her. Therefore he had great difficulty removing his shirt, as he could never seem to sleep with one on. Eragon then went and lied down on his back. Arya seemed to sense what he was doing and her body moved slightly to get more comfortable. However she did not release him as he had hoped. Instead she tightened her hold and snuggled closer to him. Her legs tangled between his tightly and her arms circled his waist, at least her body was not fully against him. But her head remained adamant in its position, right on top of his wildly beating heart. She did not seem to want to give up her pillow. His several attempts to move her failed, in the end she ended up closer to him than before with a small smile gracing her features. Thus Eragon admitted defeat, he knew he would never be able to change her mind, but he had never thought that that included her subconscious mind as well. Pulling the bed covers over them Eragon resigned himself to his sleep state, happy that for once he had saved Arya. Rather than she save him…

**AN:** And so begins my story. For real now, the board is out the pieces are in place. Time for the real story to start. This is just the beginning….


	10. Chapter 9: Arya's Pain

**AN:** I'm going to treat all of you to another long chapter, just because I felt like writing a lot. I don't know I'm just in the mood. Those of you who write, you know what I'm talking about. The excitement, the nagging in the back of your mind. I want to write to this really good point, but it will take time to get there. But it will be worth the wait, onto the celebration!

PS. My new story is finally up I finished the prelude. I know it doesn't look like much yet, but the foundations are awesome. All I have to do is build this grand story to epic proportions till it's a looming castle. ExA in this one will not be long coming probably in the second or third chapter. Go check out Future Generations, a story in our possibly not too distant future, in space. (Not sure why no one else has thought of this before).

Silverwing

**Kagega:** You will see.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VAGUE MENTIONS OF TORTURE SCENES FROM LAST CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Ancient language = "_Hello_"

Common Talk = "Hello"

Mental Talk/Thought = "**Hello**"

**Chapter 9: Arya's Pain**

Several Days Earlier…

Arya's mind was in chaos, the pain it caused her mind was immense. She was unable to form a coherent thought. Except when she had gained a soft whiff of Saphira's sent, and that meant that Eragon was looking after her. How she came to this conclusion Arya was never able to think about as she was thrust back into the pain.

Sometime later, however long she didn't know. Arya sensed that Saphira's presence was with her no more. Her mind began to panic as she was repeatedly attacked by several entities. Assuming it was a Shade Arya did the only thing she could. She went into the deepest recesses of her mind and placed the strongest barriers she could around it. Time seemed to slow as she relived painful memory after painful memory. Losing her mother's loving side, losing her father, losing her virginity to some drunken selfish elf, the shame she felt afterwards. The loss of her comrades, Durza's horrific torture of her. Unable to let anyone touch her without feeling dirty, without feeling the shame. Eragon being struck by Durza. Turning down Eragon and destroying their friendship. Not being able to help Eragon fought the armour clad rider on the burning plains. The anxiety and worry she felt when Saphira had returned from Helgrind and Eragon had not. Her mind never had time to settle, forcing her to relive a different pain each time and then starting over. However Arya started to become unaware of where she was, who she was. However she knew for some reason she _had_ to keep going. The identity of the people hurting her blurred together, until the only thing that was the same was the pain. She was moments away from losing herself, seconds.

Then _his_ presence, _his _vague scent came to her attention. It was _him_, but it was different. He smelt like a fresh ocean breeze. But why could she smell the gardens of Tialdarí Hall? _He_ didn't smell like that. _He_ didn't smell like her secret comforting place, that she thought about in the darkest of times. That she had told no one else about except him. She didn't know who _he_ was, all she knew was that she needed him and that he was familiar. But the difference in his scent made her suspicious, it could still be the Shade that was attacking her before. Creating an illusion. But then he did something she remembered, she remembered his comforting touch on her hand. Just comforting, not wanting, not forcing, it was so _him_. She checked his scent one last time, then took a risk. She latched herself onto _him_, this one time she didn't feel dirty at someone else's touch. She didn't feel repulsed with herself, she didn't feel the _shame_. For this she was grateful to _him_, she had not allowed anyone to touch her in a long, long time, and this felt, it felt…. comfortable and, and… safe. For the first time, probably for her entire life, she had never felt this safe before and _he_ wasn't even holding her yet. She was only holding onto him. She breathed in his scent again, it was so comforting, so calming, her garden, _her_ comfort. Blown to her by the symbol of freedom, a fresh salty wind.

_He_ then did something completely surprising, he brushed against her completely bare. No barriers, not forceful. As if he was politely asking for admittance, but placing himself at risk. Showing her how much he trusted her, how much _she_ should trust _him_. The touch made her shiver, her mind needed him, NEEDED _his_ help. But again she hesitated, this might not be _him_, he was different of that she was sure. But for better or worse Arya couldn't tell. He tried to convince her, but she couldn't think straight, she couldn't understand…

She felt him move towards her head, suddenly this seemed a lot like a memory that caused her pain. A lot like the rape that she had suffered. But then he just moved a stray strand and she relaxed, maybe she could trust him. Especially after she felt his feelings, his need to help her and his strong feelings of protectiveness that leaked through. Like a trickle of water escaping from a crack in a dam. She was still suspicious, but she felt her mind rebel and release some of the barriers. _It_ knew it needed _him_ even if she was still reluctant. He moved towards her hair again and she panicked, and sent him a message in the only way she could, she used memories as barriers. Trying to convey to him why she was scared so he wouldn't do it, so he didn't hurt her. She still didn't recognise him, was he one of the blurred figures that caused her pain? He replied in the same way, with memories of others enjoying his skill at combing hair. Arya felt a burning sensation she had never felt before emanating from her heart. This only seemed to intensify when she saw the elven female enjoying his skill. Maybe a little too much. But that was all washed away as she felt him softly comb her hair, it felt so nice. Soothing and relaxing all at the same time, rather than annoying and painful. The dam broke she was awash with his feelings, his protectiveness towards her and his need to help. Arya finally realised, it could be no one else. She could remember him always trying to protect her as if she was a helpless human female, and she scolding him for it. Finally she recognised him as her friend and decided he could help her, she bent her pride and allowed him entrance, but only partially, testing his true intentions. She was still afraid, pah her afraid. But she could not deny the feeling so obvious and burning. Her fear. She was still partially shielded, able to push him out if he rushed in. He was on the verge of entering, and then he hesitated, as only a friend would enter into her mind, asking her permission. Not someone taking advantage of her. Passing her final test Arya opened herself fully to him, no longer afraid. She was allowing him into the deepest recesses of her mind. Then they were both swallowed into her pain.

It seemed like an age but slowly and ever so surely the painful memories began to be shielded. Several which she knew were particularly painful, were prevented from her seeing entirely. He consoled her with words and feelings after each and every one. Never failing in attempting to ease her pain, and maybe that was all she needed to continue, reassurance. She tried to thank him, this meant a lot to her. But she was lost in the pain again. Suddenly it stopped and she was flying on Saphira as Eragon, she finally remembered. Who she was, who _he_ was. But her mind was still confused, and Arya couldn't think straight, so Arya just enjoyed the pleasure and joy in the memory Eragon had given to her. One of Saphira and his precious memories that were only for them, Arya felt honoured that he would share it with her. She would treasure it always. Then she felt it, the darkness being violently destroyed and she felt eternally grateful to Eragon as he receded. Then all she knew was sleep as her mind drifted away, far away….

The Morning After, In Eragon's Chambers…

Eragon woke late in the day, having had the most peaceful sleep, the reason he presumed was exhaustion. Since long before Saphira had hatched for him, Eragon could not remember ever having slept better. Plagued by nightmares as he was and late nights doing his duties and participating in battles. Why he had been awoken he did not know yet. His eyes were still closed. But Eragon quickly realised what it was, the weight of Arya was gone from his chest. She was no longer sleeping on him, and he felt no other weight on the bed. His eyes snapped open, alert and hopeful, hopeful that she had stayed. But no, looking around the room Eragon found Arya gone. The poem he had made for her and placed her name on was gone. At that he smiled, at least she had taken that. Accepted some part of his comfort in her right mind and that made Eragon happy.

Picking out a fresh tunic from the hoard of cloths that had at some point arrived in his closet, Eragon put it on. A pleasant blue with black trimmings that went well with his black leggings. Eragon strapped on Brisingr and left his room. Eragon left Saphira as she was still asleep and went to see the condition of the rest of the elven race.

Walking through the streets of Gil'ead Eragon felt more at home among the elven race than before. They treated him as one of their own, some even greeted him plainly without a formal greeting. Or even a small flirt, a smile or a wink. But nothing like what Eragon had experienced from the last couple of days, there was interest there but not in that excessive degree. However Eragon was happy that he had some appeal to the elven woman, now that they had coherent thought. That meant that there was a possibility, however slim that perhaps Arya was attracted to him. This thought gave him hope, however small it was. At this point Eragon found himself approached by his elven guards and they seemed uninterested in him, rather than how involved they were before. But Blodhgarm seemed to keep this interest, along with Nafari, who seemed radiant, smiling slightly happiness emanating from her simply from the two of them holding hands. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him even when greeting Eragon. Nafari didn't even look at him. Nonetheless they both motioned him to the side intending to speak to him in private. Blodhgarm looked at him, in all seriousness and said.

"_Did Oromis-elda ever teach you of our races ideas surrounding a mate and relationships?_"

Eragon replied shaking his head.

"_No he did not. Only very vaguely._"

"_Then we shall teach you, it is important that you know with the coming celebration. The celebration where we find potential mates. As you probably already know elves take mates for however long it suits them, whether it be a day, several years or even a century. Although that length of time for a mated pair is extremely rare. It is not often that we give ourselves to one other for our entire life. We like to be free too much._

_However what is different about us and humans is that we have several potential mates at once in the early stages of relationships. One popular elf that we have interest in usually has several after them at once. By mutual consent of course. But what is different is that we hold feelings for much shorter and longer periods than humans. Therefore as a rule elves do not become intimate until at least a century, even then maybe not at all. There may be sweet words, fleeting holding hands and kisses are very rare. Between one and two centuries is usually when as mates we decide to bare children. But even then, it is difficult for our race to conceive a child because of the magic in our veins. The only disadvantage of the large amount of magic in our bodies. Usually only one child is able to be conceived by a mated pare, two if the stars are watching over them. That is why we hold the gift of a child as the highest form of love one can give to another. It is so rare for us._

_Elves look for different factors in their mates from personal want, much the same as humans. Each year we hold a celebration, where there is wine and dancing. This celebration is a feast to find mates. Females and males meet and mingle, however they only ever ask potential mates to dance. These requests should __not__ be taken lightly as it is not just an offer to dance it is an official request in public to be a potential mated pair. If the other agrees and they dance and both parties are pleased with the others company they bow to each other at the end and each then kiss the others hand. Leaving their scent on them in a magically applied scented imprint which is only removed if one no longer wishes to be mates with the other. After the imprint the start of the relationship beginnings. Where the pair they spend time together, just the two of them. Each elf spends equal time with each potential mate so as not to leave anyone out. The relationship then progresses however as the pair feels most comfortable. There are no rules from here on in, therefore each relationship is unique. However if one does not bow or neither, then no kisses are exchanged. The woman and men dance with everyone they can, however usually only several imprints are made. You as a popular and well-known figure, I suggest if you wish to attend the celebration not to refuse an elf of a request to dance. No matter who she is. But be sure to choose whether to bow or not at the end._"

"_Why is that Blodhgarm?_"

Eragon Asked

"_Because it would be an insult to any female elf if you didn't accept them to dance plainly on their appearance. You would ruin any chance that they have of finding a mate, as the great Eragon Shadeslayer didn't find them up to standard in beauty to dance with them. So don't give compliments to one elf and then none to any other either. If you choose to give compliments or advice on love you must do so to every woman you dance with._"

Nafari spoke to Eragon properly for the first time looking at him.

"_Do you understand Eragon? We tell you this because we have noted the looks and winks given to you just before. Several women here participating in the mating ceremony most likely consider you a potential mate. You are physically attractive, in a place of power and standing, you are a dragon rider. Elvin in nature and scent so you can mark another as your own as is required for the initiation into a relationship. Also you are rumoured to be a companion of the elven princess. She does not have many close friends, therefore many have come to the conclusion that it is because you are so mature. Easy to be with and generally a loving nice person. As her only other friends were. She has __very__ high standards even for our race."_

Eragon replied, quite nervously. But pleased with the information that Arya held him in a high enough regard to consider him her friend.

"_Yes I understand. How does your race become a proper mated pair? A permanent pair, I have read stories of such pairings._"

Blodhgarm looked at Eragon in a strange way, as if reassessing him, putting him in a higher regard. A higher respect, to treat their traditions and practices with such importance, such curiosity.

"_There are several levels of joining, each more lasting and potent than the last. Signifying the level of love the mated pair share. Each level is named. The initial stage as you heard us mention before is simply a potential mate. Nothing of real importance for us, just the formal link so others know and we mark each other with our scents. The pair then become friendly mates, where they tell each other more about themselves, likes, dislikes etc. they get to know what they share in common. Next close mates, they share a part of themselves with the other. Either several memories or open their mind to the other during their time together. Not very deeply though, nor any emotions or memories are shared, just thoughts. This next stage takes a long time to reach, it is mind mates, the pair share their minds almost completely. Some odd memories here and there may be kept out of reach to prevent the early stumbling onto the others true name. As this stage is the most common before an elf moves on to someone else, having discovered that they actually don't have feelings for this elf or like them at all._

_These last few stages are the rarest and often never happen to a mated pair. Trust mates share their true names. Heart mates share everything, their feelings, not just their minds and thoughts through their connection of the mind which is similar to the dragon bond you have with Saphira. Finally soul mates, this is the ultimate declaration of love for our kind where we consummate the bond physically for the first time. This is the only stage we ever consider remotely possible to have a child in or feel comfortable with physical contact of any kind. However if the pair just wish to be physically intimate we have spells that prevent the consummation of a child. These are especially used during war, as this is no environment any of us could bring a child into. The only other exception to this is during the Blood-Oath Celebration or when we sing to the forests to bring about new life where we often take temporary mates. During these unique times it is acceptable to have a physical relationship with another and the spells to prevent child birth are used._"

Eragon was surprised there was a real depth and intensity to being a mate. Such that he was impressed with the stages of being a mate. Eragon liked the idea a lot, much more than any marriage, it was so much more defining and testing then any ceremony could be for him. If he ever went on that journey with Arya it would make him immensely happy. But it seemed impossible to him for her to hold feelings for him. Eragon had fully convinced himself that Arya had no feelings for him at all. As during his time in her mind Eragon could not help but notice the lack of mention of him anywhere. This pained him, but he had accepted it. Eragon would love her from afar and support and look out for her as best he could as her friend. Like how she wanted him to. But Eragon hoped desperately that she had not remembered him kissing her to save her, she might not understand its necessity. However Eragon didn't know what to think about her latching onto him like that. Or even not letting go when he went to sleep. Arya would remember this morning, but the rest he was unsure of. Along with whether or not the rest of the elven nation remembered. Eragon hoped dearly that the Queen did not, or the elven woman he had met. Although he was thankful for their offer to take him to the celebration, he realised now it was a ploy to kill him. Perhaps that would make things quite awkward and he didn't want to come to the celebration with anyone but Arya. But he realised that Kina most likely really did have a problem finding a mate. He could not in good conscious turn her down, when he had already accepted. It would just be rude and unfair to her.

His elven guards seemed to not be affected, but they didn't do anything extremely strange. Neither did Nafari or Blodhgarm as they had left him and went off on their own. Perhaps they weren't affected.

Nonetheless Eragon had to confront the Queen and Arya sooner than he thought as at that moment a messenger contacted him and informed him of the Queens need to speak to him. Eragon presumed that Arya, the commanders, lords and ladies would be there. He braced himself and left for the meeting, hoping so dearly that nothing would go wrong. That what had happened between Arya and himself had not affected their friendship or her regard for him….


	11. Chapter 10: The Truth or Lies

**AN:** As for Arya, her thoughts will be included in the next chapter, there are several topics I'm not going to let her thoughts roam to just yet. But later there will be a lot more. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. (Yes pun intended, you'll know what I mean when you get to the end.)

_**IMPORTANT AN2:**_ Ok so there are some changes here to deal with the confusion about Eragon's reply to the Queen. I'm going to make it much clearer. There will be no question in your minds about what he is saying. I'm going to spell it out for you.

**Also some minor changes to make it less similar to EmeralArya's "His Wydra" or His Fate. Which I want you all to know I had not read until after I posted this chapter and read Archillon Shadeslayer's review. As I said at the start of the story all the ideas and plot lines I have come up with myself. A lot of the places I describe are real places I have been to. Like the garden at the end of this is Monet's Garden from France which I went to and saw on a holiday of mine. There is more detail in the description of that. If you look it up in Google it's the image of a garden with a green bridge, there is also a famous painting by that name painted by Monet so don't get confused. Only difference is I've changed the bridge to a chair. Also this story will not be anything at all like "His Wydra". So reading it will NOT give you ANY hints as to what is going to happen in the future.**

(Also a nice little fact for you. The picture that goes with this story is actually one of the many pictures I took at Monet's Garden. But this particular flower was chosen for a reason, mainly it's shape. Those reasons will be displayed later in the story.)

I want you to understand something, I'm writing from my heart in this chapter. I want you to understand what it is like to live a life where your parents are divorced. Where there are doubts. I believe that this is how Arya truly feels towards her mother. Much like I do towards my father, and his entire side of my family. My relationship with him is strained to say the least. Much worse than the relationship between Arya and Islanzadi. But very similar all the same and I believe she feels the same as I do. So what I'm trying to say is, not only do I want you to understand me, I want you to understand her. Because this is how I see her pain. Now look through my eyes and see… See what I see. Pay particularly close attention to the paragraph right before Eragon says his speech to the Queen before he exits the tent. As all of that is from my heart.

(Believe me when I say this, I'm not asking for sympathy. I accepted my lot in life a long time ago and had to mature real early before I was a teen. My relationship between me and my father can never be repaired not like Arya's so I am giving her that chance. This is simply so you understand, nothing more, nothing less. So don't insult me with your pity or apologies, just tell me that you understand and I will be satisfied with that.)

**Kagega:** Of course he will dance. It will be good. Of course I'll try and put Arya's thoughts everywhere that I know there will be interest. But I'm not sure how well I will portray her character.

Ancient language = "_Hello_"

Common Talk = "Hello"

Mental Talk/Thought = "**Hello**"

**Chapter 10: The Truth or Lies**

Walking into the Queen's private tent, Eragon was very surprised when only Arya and Queen Islanzadi were present.

"**What could this be about?**"

"**Perhaps little one, they wish to thank you for saving Arya's life.**"

"**Maybe Saphira, but the feeling I'm getting is different.**"

Saphira understood, but stayed connected to her partner-of-her-heart he was uneasy. She would give him support, the feelings he felt from the atmosphere in that tent. It was strange, a powerful tension was present. So thick that the fire-smoke from her belly was easier to breath, and a single claw could cut through it. But what the cause was made her uneasy to. Saphira didn't listen as they exchanged meaningless greetings. Then the Queen spoke.

"_None of the other elves seem to remember what has happened the past few days. Except for myself and I suspect Arya and you, Eragon. You as well Saphira. But I would like to know what happened_"

Eragon sighed and rubbed his forehead. Knowing that there was no way around it. He told the Queen what had occurred the past couple of days. Not including the unusual powers and increase in his abilities or the fact that he had Glaedr's heart. However much he trusted Arya, he didn't trust the Queen with that information. He would speak with Glaedr about it if he could get his attention. Especially about how when he had kissed Arya he had brought her back to life. Seeming to suck the Shade's Blood out of her body using a magic that he never knew he possessed. Maybe it was just his feelings for Arya, but that was impossible. He was not sure if he was going to share that with Arya or not, it had more of a potential to destroy their current relationship as friends than doing anything else. The squeezing of her stomach had little to nothing to do with it, just to help her vomit it up.

So after describing how he knocked out and beat all the elves in the tent Eragon finishing plainly with…

"_After defeating the elves I went over to Arya, placed my hand on hers went into her mind and cured her._"

To state it plainly, the Queen was furious.

"_You cannot expect me to believe that you just up and cured her. I demand to know what happened in her mind and how you cured her of this Shades blood that you somehow knew about. How did you get into Arya's mind where Durza or even seven elves couldn't succeed in doing? How did you cure her? The knowledge could be useful if we come across another shade._"

At Durza's name being mentioned Eragon visibly flinched. As if he had been punched in the gut, the pain was evident on his face. Arya showed no reaction as the shades name was mentioned, other than her back straightening even further, this was barely perceptible to Eragon. He was paying close attention to her from the corner of his eye and he doubted that the Queen had noticed. He had always payed close attention to the smallest of movements from Arya because her face gave nothing away. Eragon relied on the way she moved the rest of her. The slightest twitch of a smile, a forced expression of peace given away by her clenched fists so tight that they turned white, and the depths of emotions he could read by looking into her beautiful green eyes. For the first time since he had entered Arya had looked at him, her apprehension and fear evident in her stance. But from what Eragon couldn't know for sure. He quickly looked away, unable to maintain eye contact, he was still just a boy to her no-where near mature or even a man. This realisation that Eragon had come to recently was from her leaving him that morning. But it still didn't stop him from loving her.

"_No._"

The almost smug look in the Queens eyes vanished.

"_What did you say?_"

Eragon replied in a curt, polite tone. But the iron, the strength in his voice was infallible, leaving no room for argument. Deciding on the spur of the moment after looking into her eyes that no, he couldn't lie to her. Even if the truth hurt her.

"_You heard me, I'm not going to repeat myself. This knowledge is for Arya and she alone. It is her memories, her feelings and __her__ mind. I will not share what is not mine in the first place. It is not my right to. If you wish to know what happened. You must ask her, your majesty. I will tell her and her alone everything I did to cure her. Then it will be her decision what is relevant to share._"

It will always be her decision. Eragon silently thought to himself. If he had been paying attention to Arya. Eragon would have noticed that Arya's body seemed to relax, ever so slightly, the tension was still there. But the release was considerable. However his attention resided on the Queen.

The Queen turned to Arya, knowing that trying to convince Eragon was useless.

"_Arya you will make him tell us together, as he seems stubborn in his choice._"

Arya's eyes narrowed ever so slightly making it seemed to Eragon that she was furious. Her anger boiling just below the surface. But something was different, he words where mixed and revealed double meanings.

"_Why is his choice so stubborn? He made it by himself. Of his own accord, it is his choice and just because you can't change his mind there is no need to attempt to force him otherwise._"

The Queen was furious how Arya could compare herself to Eragon, she did not understand. Their age difference was immense, he was a child. How could she compare them and deem them equals in experience, even if it wasn't age.

"_Yes his choice is stubborn. He is not thinking of the greater good. The rest of our race that could contract this, all the other races. Just as he completely disregarded his safety to save you, even if none had succeeded in the past._"

They continued to argue in this way, as if Eragon was not in the room.

"**Why do they have to argue like this Saphira? It seems every time the Queen doesn't get what she wants in regards to Arya, they fight. Being the independent and strong individual Arya is, and the Queens need to protect Arya, in her own way of course. They do not realise they are causing each other pain.**"

"**Very astute little one, it seems this is bringing up old grievances between the shouting lady and Green Eyes. They are probably not even talking about you but when Green Eyes took the Yawe tattoo and left Du Weldenvarden. Seems that even if they have reconciled, they have not forgiven each other yet. Pay attention it seems their argument is ending.**"

Eragon returned his attention back to them. Mother and daughter looked so alike in their fury. They could be mistaken as sisters. Eragon couldn't help feel a deep seeded attraction to Arya, her fiery passion that she defended herself with and her independence. But Eragon would never admit to her how attractive she seemed when angry.

"_You cannot control his life mother, just as you can no longer protect him. He no longer needs it._"

With that Arya stormed out of the tent, rage radiating off every part of her being. Eragon dearly wanted to follow her, to comfort her. Even allow her to take her rage out on him. But the Queen would probably not let him leave.

"**When has anyone not wanting you to do something stoped you before little one?**"

Saphira sent Eragon a memory of him breaking the rules and going outside the house to visit Saphira after dark. Even though Uncle Garrow had specifically said not to go outside. Eragon turned to leave as well, his back to the Queen. Then stopped, his body and face obscured to her right outside the entrance. He had understood what they were arguing about, the Queens overprotectiveness of Arya. Her need to control not just Arya's life but his as well, in that regard she had not just been angry at her mother for her protectiveness over her. But of Eragon as well and so he replied to the Queen in the same way that mother and daughter had been arguing, using him as the symbol that represented both of them. As equals. Eragon basked in the revelation that she regarded him in such a high standard. Perhaps she didn't consider him a child at all, but still not akin to a mate. Although Eragon had reached a goal that he thought was impossible, he had convinced her through actions that he was worthy of this standard. The standard she held herself accountable to.

And so he replied to the Queen in the best way he could. Using the memories he had gained from Arya, along with his own personal experience in matters of love and family that had been drilled so strongly into him by his Uncle. Along with memories from experiences and knowledge of te multiple family relationships he had come across. Eragon hinted to Islanzadi what she could do to mend the relationship between mother and daughter. To give them a second chance while they still had one, while they were still alive. Because what Eragon wished more than anything was a chance to meet and be with his parents, to be loved by them and have a life with them, but he could not.

Therefore Eragon could not let Arya or Islanzadi throw this precious chance away because of their long memories and grudges that should have been forgotten. Grudges taint the soul and corrupt a person until nothing was left except hate. Because the worst feeling in the world is when you, without a doubt believe that your parent doesn't love you. That they don't care. Criticising your every decision, telling you that you are wrong. Laying waste to what you believe to be your accomplishments and telling you that they are NOTHING. So you strive to be different to them in every way. To the point where others think that it is strange. A relationship between a parent and their child shouldn't be that way. You attempt to separate yourself from them to the point of obsession, to make yourself as different from them as possible. The only problem is you can't. They are fundamentally a part of you, half of yourself, and others make connections between yourself and them, friends and family that have known your parent. No matter how hard you try to make yourself different you can't. It drives you insane. Eragon had seen it happen with multiple families in Carvahall. He would not let that happen to either of them, especially now when their time was limited and their precious gift of life could be gone in a moment. Their relationship could still be saved, it could still be repaired. It still had a chance, unlike his. So speaking in kind and measured tones, Eragon attempted to convey the importance in his words to the mother of his love as best he could. What she needed to do to give this a chance. He was not doing this for the Queen, he was doing this for Arya, for her happiness. With this thought in mind Eragon spoke.

"_Maybe he is angry with you because you don't trust him enough to protect himself. Maybe you attempting to protect him is wounding his pride. Maybe those things hurt more than torture can, because he believes you don't love him. He believes you only need him, as you show no feelings as such towards him. Maybe, just maybe all he needs is your support and he will open up to you when he is ready. That when you show him the love you have neglected to and trust in him. Only then would he love and trust you back. Maybe that is your only chance at saving your relationship with him from bitter feelings of hate and old grudges. Maybe that is what his father would have wanted for both of you…. Goodbye your majesty._"

Not waiting for the Queens reply, Eragon exited the tent and quickly made after Arya. Knowing that she needed him, and he was willing to give her comfort. He would tell her everything that happened, to ease her mind, he couldn't lie to her. Looking into her eyes before, he realise he never would be able to. Even if that meant it would ruin things between them and cause him pain. He would do anything for her happiness, even give up his own.

Eragon ran after Arya, following her unmistakable scent of crushed pine needles. Much like he had done after his transformation. Easily distinguished even in the soft misty rain, she could not get away from him, wherever she went. He would follow her anywhere. Then he spotted her, sitting on a green chair looking over a large pond. The rain softly pattering against the water making pleasant soothing sounds that echoed around the small garden. A small group of rocks created a small waterfall, adding to the sounds of tinkling water. Several trees grew nearby that had what appeared to be long drapes, slightly covering his view of her on the chair. Many flower beds surrounded the path leading up to the chair, but their elegance and beauty did not compare to the gardens of Tialdarí Hall. Nor did it have a large amount of lily pads floating around in the pond like this garden, many had pink and white flowers on them. Or the two small boats that were marooned on the shore. He ran over and stood in front of her, barely breaking a sweat from the run or even panting hard. But standing next to her, he felt he could barely breathe. He could feel his heart in his chest. Thud thud, thud thud. A strange feeling welled up inside Eragon, and his skin felt prickly as if he was using a spell using lighting, as he moved closer to her the feeling seemed to increase. Making him shiver as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Even with her back turned to him she obviously knew it was him. She would be able to smell his scent, hear his footsteps. She nodded her head slightly, a bird like motion that betrayed the fact that she wasn't human. Eragon sat down on the other end of the seat, placing as much distance between them as he was able without causing himself pain. The she turned to face him and shock riddled her face…


	12. Chapter 11: Recollections

**AN:** There have been lots of changes to the last chapter. Mainly from all the confusion but also because of similarities between this story and His Wydra. EmeraldAyra believes that what's done is done. With some conditions and changes made by her request my story will be continuing. So with all the changes so I suggest you go and read it again before you read this as it may not make sense.

Enjoy

Silverwing

**Kagega:** Here is your delayed continuation. That has respectively taken some time.

**Cassie2000:** Oh yes I will go far. Really far, through a lot of Inheritance and we haven't even gone back to the Varden yet.

**Chapter 11: Recollections**

The Morning after Her Pain…

Arya was comfortable, for some reason she could not comprehend. For the first time she didn't want to get up. She as an elven princess and the ambassador to the Varden was always up at the first rays of light, as the sun rose over the horizon. But she was lying on the most comfortable bed, her head resting against the flat surface. The rhythmic beating calmed her, making her fall back to sleep. Wait, beds do not make rhythmic beating sounds or radiate a comforting, warming heat. Arya's eyes snapped open and she slowly raised her head slowly off the bare chest of the person she was sleeping on. She found it was Eragon and suddenly all thoughts regarding how she had slept in had left her mind. He had not taken advantage of her, had he? Of course he hadn't, he couldn't. Arya repeatedly tried to convince herself. She had tested him, he was not that kind of person. But still Arya slowly, scared at what she would find, looked down at herself and to her relief found cloths on her body. Just none on Eragon's chest.

"**At least he is wearing leggings.**" Arya thought absentmindedly.

But why was _she_ clinging to _him_ like this, her legs and arms wrapped tightly around his body. But he was not holding onto her, much as she though he would, no it was her. Her head lying over his soothing beating heart, her arms wrapped around his chest, her legs wrapped around his. Eragon's lean build was much heavier than any elf she had ever come across, along with the sun dyed blond hair that faintly coated his chest, no other elf had that either. Feelings and thoughts about this came to her mind, but she shut them out, buried them deep within herself. She couldn't allow herself to know what they were.

Slowly, carefully Arya raised herself off of Eragon. Being careful not to touch him any more than necessary, or enough that it could wake him. She did not wish for him to see her like this at her most vulnerable. Silently Arya walked towards the door out of the room. However she stopped right by it. Why was there a piece of paper with her name on it, tied with a string the exact shade of colour her eyes were. It read, "To Arya, From Eragon." A smile barely distinguishable graced her face, such a noble sentiment. It wasn't a flower, but the thought behind it was what mattered to her. The time Eragon spent making this for her. Arya picked it up and placed it in the folds of her cloths, not visible to other elves. Then quietly opened the door, walked out and shut it behind her.

At that moment Eragon woke, not knowing that Arya had only just left. Arya never realised that her absence was felt by him. That he woke because she was gone.

Arya returned to her room and placed the poem Eragon gave her amongst her personal belongings. It was a beautiful heart felt poem, expressing his worry over her as she was unwell. Perhaps even his frustration at being unable to help her, that much the poem openly conveyed. But all else, any other meanings the poem meant was hidden in the words. Double meanings and feints that could only be unravelled by the writer. Eragon had hidden some meanings on purpose, but others were clear as day and this confused Arya. Why would he write so obviously? Arya didn't have time to ponder this however as she was contacted mentally and asked to go to The Queen's tent for a meeting. Heading on her way, Arya left the poem amongst her precious possessions that she always carried with her.

Arya arrived at the tent to find the Queen already waiting. After sticking to sticky formal addresses in the greeting they both silently waited for the other people that were to attend. After the Queen greeted Eragon and started addressing the issue at hand. Arya was surprised that Eragon was the only other person to come. Arya started to feel tense, this was about what had happened recently and the Queen wanted to know what had happened. So did she but she didn't want the Queen to know. Eragon's description was very brief and modest, no one elf could take down seven elves the way he had without a sword. Nor could he have cured her so simply, Shade's blood poisoning was notorious and all who were infected were killed immediately to prevent what happened decades ago from happening again. A massacre of humans by a Shade and his servant that was thankfully stopped by the riders before to many turned. However thousands of innocents died, and thousands more were infected. But he had stopped that without killing her, a feat that in all history had never been accomplished. He was withholding important things from them. The Queen complained about this, obviously thinking along the same lines as her. For the first time in a long time Arya was scared, before her mother was easy pickings into her life. Arya's life was very private, her feelings, her fears. She does not share these with her mother or anyone else, but she knows that her mother wants to know. Everything that she had told Eragon and all the things he had seen in her mind. She had never before felt so vulnerable before both of them. Eragon who possibly knew more about her than anyone else, but she trusted him, he would not betray her. Would he? He had been in her mind that much he had said, but what had he seen. This of all things scared her the most. Would he share it? Not even to someone who could force him to. But she kept all these feelings off of her face and averted her gaze, she could not give herself away. But no, he did not betray her, Eragon's next words shocked her.

"_No_"

So he would not betray her. She had to raise her expectations of him again. He was constantly proving her estimations of what he was capable of to be wrong, surpassing each in no time. Were elves would take decades to change and mature as he does. But now the true test of his character begins, after openly defying the Queen could he still stand against her wraith.

"_What did you say?_"

To say her mother was furious was an understatement. Arya had not seen her this mad since she had been banished. Eragon's reply was of course polite and as courteous as possible. But the iron, the steel in his voice was unmistakable. He would not be swayed, no matter what was said. Arya saw for the first time, a Dragon Rider in him, the command and maturity that he would one day hold as Lead Lord Rider. Eragon had made up his mind. He would only tell her, Arya allowed herself to relax slightly, that battle was over but the war had only began. The Queen turned on her and Arya internally sighed, she knew what was coming.

"_Arya you will make him tell us together, as he seems stubborn in his choice._"

Why was it that her mother could always make her so angry like this? Just from a few simple words, but her meaning was clear, not only was the Queen talking about Eragon. Her _Mother_ was taking about her as well.

"_Why is his choice so stubborn? He made it by himself. Of his own accord, it is his choice and just because you can't change his mind there is no need to attempt to force him otherwise._"

"_Yes his choice is stubborn. He is not thinking of the greater good. The rest of our race that could contract this, all the other races. Just as he completely disregarded his safety to save you, even if none had succeeded in the past._"

Arya was furious, how could her mother still hold a grudge? How could she still think of her as an immature child? It was maddening.

"_He has given his reasons and all you can do is learn to accept them. You can't change his mind, you can't force him to do what you want. The likelihood that this would happen again is very slim. The protection you insist on giving him is no longer needed. If he wants protection he will ask for it._"

"_I can certainly try to change his mind now, he's putting his only personal reasons in front of the reasons of others. You cannot say he hasn't been thankful for that protection now can you. He does need it, he is young and inexperienced._"

"He is not immature, he is mature enough to make his own decisions, old and wise beyond his years. _You cannot control his life mother, just as you can no longer protect him. He no longer needs it._"

Arya stormed out of the tent, unable to take the presence of her mother any longer. Then once out of the tent, she started to run. The pounding of the rain and her feet rhythmically hitting the ground for some reason no longer calmed her. She was in hysterics, her anger at her mother was just not going away. She went wherever her feet carried her and stumbled upon a lovely secluded garden, the perfect place for her to calm herself. Completely alone. She slumped onto a green chair that over looked the large pond in the middle of the garden. Not as gracefully as she would have liked, but Arya didn't care at the moment. She closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of the rain as it fell and the sound of the trickling water from the small waterfall. But still she felt agitated, what was wrong with her. Usually she would have been able to calm herself by now. What was different? Her body remained tense as if just about to attack, her muscles tightly wound like the string of a bow. She just couldn't relax. Then Arya felt Eragon approach, his smell was unmistakable now and for some strange reason familiar to her. It was different somehow. But why did she recognise it?

Arya's body finally relaxed, however it was a completely unconscious action. Arya barely noticed, her attention on the lily pads of the pond. Eragon then sat on the chair next to her and she turned her attention to him and was stunned. Eragon was glowing a deep blue with lightning jumping off his body. Arya was so shocked she was unable to do anything as Eragon glowed in front of her. Then a stray bolt hit the chair and it started to burn, Arya flinched, it had barely missed her. Suddenly Eragon fell through the chair, the part he was sitting on had already burned through with a deep blue fire. He rolled forward several times down the hill and landed in the pond. Then he sat up several lily pads on top of his head with a shocked expression on his face. The scene was so farfetched, so silly, Arya couldn't help but laugh at him. Eragon frowned not too happy with himself, the glow forgotten and gone. The rest of the chair gave way and Arya yelped, not expecting the chair to give way and fell into the pond as well.

Eragon started laughing, the sound that Arya had made was so unlike her. He had never heard anything like that from her. Almost like a bird call, but so completely musical, so beautiful yet so funny.

Arya came up couching, and then started laughing again at the look on Eragon's face. Eragon was already laughing from before, but as she sat up he doubled over. Finally when they both calmed down and stopped laughing they both looked at each other and smiled.

"_You have lily pads in your hair and on your shoulders._"

Eragon said pointing at the spots.

"_You have several on your head, the others fell off._"

The both started to brush the lily pads off and softly place them back in the pod.

"_You missed one._"

Eragon reached over to Arya slowly, giving her plenty of time to move away. But Arya didn't. He lightly ran his hand through her hair, pulling the lily out then handed it to her.

"_Arya will you allow me to tell you what has happened now?_"

Arya slowly nodded her head and sat up in the pond, the rain was only coming down lightly now. Causing no problems for them, it was kind of relaxing. So Eragon started to recount what had happened. Speaking completely in the ancient language, Eragon wanted her to have no doubts about if he was lying or not. He started from when he had discovered she was unwell. When he came to approaching her, Eragon went into great detail how he had calmed her, offered himself to her as comfort and had not done anything other than hold her hand. How _she_ had suddenly grabbed hold of him and wrapped herself tightly around him, refusing to let go. Then buried her head in the nook of his neck. He then went into great detail explaining how he had calmed her by combing her hair, touching her mind, hesitating before entering then finally going in.

Eragon then used the simplest terms to describe her torturous memories to her. Stating plainly that he had seen her four most painful memories from when she was in her home as a child to just as he rescued her. Then stated simply that he had not seen anything else and not allowed himself to look at any of her memories or personal areas of her mind. But projected his memory to keep her from harm and keep himself occupied so he didn't go anywhere he shouldn't. He knew she would understand what he meant, nothing else was needed to be said. But also he didn't want her to relive any of those memories again just because he mentioned it. He told her leaving nothing out how he had found the darkness in her mind and destroyed it's hold over her.

As he came upon the kiss Eragon hesitated. Should he tell her or shouldn't he? No he had to tell her, but instead of telling her outright he could at least soften the blow.

"_Arya what I'm about to tell you next you may not like, although I stopped the mental pain of the Shades blood. It was still physically inside you. I want you to brace yourself this may come as a shock to you. I cannot ask you to swear to not think of me less, as I could not. I just ask that you allow me to finish before you shout at me. I have decided that I cannot lie to you, or even just to keep the truth from you._"

Arya was confused where was he going with this.

"_I don't understand Eragon what do you mean you cannot lie to me._"

Eragon took a deep sigh and explained to her.

"_I lie to the people I love, as many humans do. They believe that sometimes a lie is better known than the truth. That a lie would destroy what we have and sometimes we lie to protect our loved ones._"

"_Please Eragon, I still don't understand. You lie to the people you love …_"

Eragon interrupted her.

"_Let me explain, I'll give you some examples. Garrow never told me that I wasn't his son until I was 12 years old. Roran never told me I wasn't his brother. I never told Saphira that upon touching her when she first hatched I experienced a searing pain all over my body that nothing has ever compared to. Not even the injury I sustained from the Shade's blade. Brom never told me I was his son. _So you see Arya, _I lie, I lie to protect each person I love, just as they lied to me. Even if it is irrational. Even if it causes us pain, we lie to protect the ones we love. But for some reason I cannot lie to you. Even when it would destroy our relationship as friends. So now I'm going to tell you something that you should never know in the first place._"

Eragon sighed, gathered his courage and told her.

"_As I was exiting your mind you were fine. Just as I left something seemed to go wrong, the Shade's blood started to attack your body. Then your breathing stopped. I thought you had died. Following my instincts I did what they told me to do… At the same time as I squeezed your stomach to get the Shade's blood out of you. I, I … I kissed you, hard, with everything I had. For some strange reason magic coursed through me and somehow, from the combination of that kiss and squeezing forced the Shade's blood out of you. As when I pulled away you vomited up a black substance. Then you started breathing normally. After that you just clung to me so tightly I couldn't get you off. So when I went to bed you were still holding onto me. Although you shifted a bit to get comfortable, I couldn't get you off…._"

Arya was silent, she didn't say a word. Eragon found that he couldn't stand the silence so he continued.

"_I'm telling you this because I don't want to lie to you. I can't lie to you, this friendship is based on trust. I feel obligated to tell you when I have broken that trust. Broken __your__ trust in me. I just hope you can forgive me._"

Arya remained silent for a time further, then she stood and turned her back to him.

"_I can forgive you Eragon, but only because you did what you had to, to save my life. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we? I'm glad that you had the courage and decency to tell me all of that. I know it was hard for you, you have come a long way Eragon from the farm boy I first met. Goodnight._"

And with that Arya walked away, leaving Eragon sitting in the pond. A frog on his left shoulder, or was it a toad? It croaked and Eragon jumped, causing it to leap off of him in annoyance. Eragon headed off to his room, it had been a long day and he needed his rest. Tomorrow was the mating ceremony, and he had no clue as to what was going to happen….


	13. Chapter 12: The Mating Celebration

**AN:** Been busy as of late. Had several people asking for help with their stories and such. Not that I'm complaining, I love helping others. As some of you already know. Even if I don't get to see them smile like someone usually does after you help them… I just imagine it. (Clears throat) Sorry kind of went off subject. So I haven't really been writing for myself, but for others. So the time for writing my story kind of disappeared. Not that I need much, I just never got around to it. Anyway not really sure how my Arya point of view went, her character is difficult to capture in all its entirety. But I got several positive feed backs about my attempts however small they were. So I'll be doing a lot more of them. (Planned to anyway). Someone actually succeeded in getting me into updating this sooner than I had originally planned. (Not in the way you would think.) You know who you are.

On an unrelated note, I gave blood a few days ago. Seems that the never ending need for it is still going, if you can fit into all of the requirements you should think about doing it. Each donation saves three lives and it's a great feeling afterwards. Knowing that the small amount of pain you suffered will save lives. I'm not saying that if you don't go you're a terrible person or anything. It's your own person choice, I'm just saying that giving a little goes a long way. I never intended to do it in the first place myself either. A big person like me scared to death of needles. Ha. Realising how important it was I overcame my fear, pushing myself for them and I feel great for it. I just thought that you should share in that feeling too. It doesn't matter what type of blood you have. The act of giving in of itself is the greatest gift of all. You're giving someone else their life.

It was Australia day a few days ago, yes we have a day called that. We got free Xbox Live for about four days. Jealous much? At the moment it's about 33 degrees and it will be like that for a couple of days, then it will probably rain or something it is autumn over here. We can have whether of each season in one day and that's a usual day. Getting to the point behind all this, I'm beat from the heat so forgive me if I miss a few spelling or gramma mistakes this chapter. Reading over it I can barely keep my eyes open. But I still want you to point them out if you find any. This is the biggest chapter so far and it would have been longer too but I found some things were not needed.

As always enjoy the story

Silverwing

PS. The song included (which is short) was written all by me. Called 'You' is completely original. I'm sorry but I can't really give you any music to go with it. You are have to use your imaginations to feel and hear the music yourselves.

**Ellie:** Thanks, yes I did write it all myself, along with this song as well. I write heaps of stuff like this but this is the first time I've shared my work. I don't really share stuff like that often. There is one other poem in my profile if you haven't already read it. BTW the poem in Chapter 6 is called 'Eclipse' and the one in my profile is 'Life'. The song is called 'You'. Not really very original but that's the meaning behind them and that's how I name them.

Ancient language = "_Hello_"

Common Talk = "Hello"

Mental Talk/Thought = "**Hello**"

**Chapter 12: The Mating Celebration**

Eragon woke early that morning, to get ready for the celebration. But that wasn't the only reason, he had had trouble sleeping, not nightmares or anything. They did not plague him that night as they usually did. No, Eragon just couldn't seem to sleep and a pain had centred itself on his gedwëy ignasia. He felt weird during the night, but shrugged it off as nothing. After all he had gotten plenty of sleep the night before.

Saphira looked at her rider, worried for him. It seemed to her that now that he had had a taste of sleeping with green-eyes, he couldn't sleep without her. She continued with this conclusion, running it through her mind. Attempting to convince herself that the pains Eragon had suffered the night before that had affected her as well had nothing to do with it. That they were nothing to worry about. Looking back at Eragon he was straightening out his tunic as he put it on and fixed his blue and white mask. But she did not care about those things, going around meeting new people without knowing who they were. Silly two legs she thought to herself dressing up so ridiculously. Eragon was fussing over his cloths too much, betraying his nervousness.

"**Little one stop fussing you look fine.**"

"**Really, I look good.**"

"**Yes, now stop fussing around and let's go. Kina is just about to knock on your door, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting. She needs you to help her find a mate remember."**

At that moment there was a knock at their door. Eragon waked over and opened it. He was stunned at her beauty, she wore a shining silver dress and matching mask which matched her hair and complimented her blue eyes and slim figure. However other than that Eragon could see nothing relatively attractive about her, her hair was too shiny and eyes the wrong colour. Only Arya seemed to hold sway over him and seeing such a beautiful elf before him and feeling nothing just confirmed his feelings for Arya all the more.

"**Oh, Little one you really are in love with her aren't you.**"

Saphira never said it as a question, this was a statement, made with such certainty.

"**Please Saphira … **"

She understood, he couldn't deal with the pain at the moment. So she sent comforting feelings to her partner and let the subject drop.

"_You look beautiful Kina, I'm sure you'll attract the right mate._"

"_Thankyou Eragon, you look very handsome yourself. Let's go we can't be late._"

Eragon walked through the door and closed it behind it.

"_Are you coming Saphira?_"

Eragon asked out loud to include Kina in the conversation.

Saphira shook her head in an imitation of a human gesture. Then licked her comps and winked at them. Projection her thoughts to both of them.

"**No I'm feeling quite hungry, I think I'll go for a quick snack. I saw some plump dear jumping around last night and I can't seem to stop thinking about them.**"

"_Ok, don't go too far away._"

Saphira blinked one eye lazily in reply and then left.

"_Come on Kina, let's go find you a mate._"

With that they heeded towards the only place large enough to hold a celebration of this size. To the area that was usually reserved to training in swordsmanship and archery for the elves. Along with some of the surrounding area.

Arriving at the celebration Eragon noticed many exotic and attractive elven woman and men. The elves really went all out for a celebration like this, wearing their best possible cloths that complimented their figures and made them attractive to potential mates. As this was not really a more formal celebration it did not require an official start, but had official started early that morning and the elves were allowed to come and go as they pleased. Just after sunset the celebration ended. Music was playing and food and drink was served. Many elves were dancing with partners and some sat in groups discussing and talking in a friendly way. Eragon pulled Kina onto the dance floor and started to lead her around, paying particular attention to all the male elves reactions. He was not looking for a mate himself, so he didn't notice the regular blatant shows of jealousy from several females. Trying to get him to realise their interest and ask them to dance instead. Many of the males didn't look twice in Kina's direction, until the court sight of who she was dancing with. Attractive looking Eragon, though they didn't know it was him. Eragon immediately cut them off his list of possible mates for her. She needed someone that looked at her continuously and gave him a seething look to back off. Not only wanting to dance with her because something about her must have gained his interest to get him to dance with her. She needed someone that wanted to dance with her because of her, not him. He had seen the same reaction in several men at a celebration at his home when he danced with particular girls that already had a boyfriend or someone else interested in her.

Scanning across the dance floor Eragon noticed several well looking young elves looking at her. But only one of them seemed to never leave Kina. He was also the only one that gave him that seething hatred filled look. Yep he could be the one.

Eragon whispered to her ever so softly by her ear with his back to the elves.

"_I've spotted someone for you._"

"_Really already?_"

"_Yes, see that elven male standing in the middle of that group of five. The one with the bright sun yellow hair. He's very interested in you, go and ask him to dance, I guarantee he will be overjoyed. But be sure it's him, not the others_."

"_Ok, thank you Eragon._"

"_Don't thank me yet, thank me after he's your mate._"

With that they finished dancing and both not bowing. Kina headed over to the group to ask the male to dance. Eragon smiled as he saw the elf's reaction, he smiled quite broadly and accepted. They danced and danced, Eragon figure his work was done. Until he turned and there was another female in front of him, ready to nab him before anyone else asked him first.

"_May I have this dance?_"

She asked smiling at him, this was the only time other than the Blood-Oath Celebration that Eragon had seen so many elves openly smile so much. Well it was the best way to acquire a mate, so why not.

Eragon smiled back at her.

"_Sure_."

The morning went on much like this. Eragon dancing with maiden after maiden, each on finding it curious that even after the dance was obviously enjoyable. This elven male in the blue and white mask had not bowed to anyone, no one and had not taken a potential mate, not one. The females were gathering around him, figuring him to be someone special and the males became quite curious who would he choose. This male had not asked one maiden to dance, not one, each and every female had come to him for a dance. While with each he always accepted and complemented on this or that. Or occasionally even pointing out to them another elf that would be more suited to her. Which always seemed to be the case, he never accepted anyone. While each male and female by now had at least one or two.

Eragon was standing on the side lines, eating a sweet fruit that he hadn't bothered to even really look at. He seemed to get along with many of the males and females here quite well, Eragon could really see himself making good friends with some of them. However he was not really paying attention to anything else, even his food. Eragon was searching the eyes of everyone present, for a certain green pain that always stole his heart and sent it racing. Everyone present was wearing a mask so looking for her face amongst the crowd was impossible. Unless he caught wind of her unique scent or saw her lustrous eyes, he would never find her.

Late in the evening it seemed that some of the most beautiful elves arrived, they seemed confident that they would find a mate. Or was it just perhaps they despised this celebration and were confident that again they would find nothing of interest for them in terms of a mate. Or perhaps they were the noble elves arriving late on purpose because attending this celebration was a necessity for them and a chore. They seemed to be almost instantly recognised by the other elves, being some of the most well-known, beautiful and talented elves.

Eragon had his suspicions confirmed. He was told by someone next to him when he asked, that indeed those where the noble woman. The five most noble, talented and beautiful woman of the elves. Ani, Ane, Linaí, Difia and Söra. The only ones missing were Arya, who Eragon clearly didn't see, Kina who had arrived earlier unbeknownst to this person and Fiona who Eragon knew already had a mate now. They all seemed very lonely to Eragon and no males seemed to approach them. Perhaps they had turned down many before, or had danced with most at other mating celebrations. But they hadn't danced with him and Eragon badly wanted to help them. They would be so much happier like Fiona if they had a proper mate and Eragon felt guilty for helping two of them but not the rest.

Eragon went over to the group, hoping that they wouldn't recognise him and asked one to dance. Picking one at random, Eragon started this daunting task.

"_Söra__, will you dance with me?_"

The elves were furious did this elven male not know courtesy. The nobles chose who their dance partners were, not the other way around.

The elf nodded her head and Eragon lead her out to the dance floor. Compared to him, she was a graceful swan, Eragon felt embarrassed with himself he was no-where near as good at dancing as her. But after a while he didn't care anymore, the other elves were not staring at him anyway. But Eragon did notice the stare of one elf in particular, a musician. When Eragon went to place his hand on her hip for the dance, he noticed the elf stiffen, and whenever Eragon looked his way, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly in contempt. Otherwise he would attempt to look away whenever he move so that Söra was facing in his direction. This was definitely a good choice for her, but she seemed to be enjoying herself, just dancing. Not paying attention to all the stares, perhaps they were a usual occurrence for the noble elves.

"_This may sound a bit strange, but there is an elf much more interested in you than me. The musician over there in the green mask. He cannot bear to look at you when you look in his direction. Otherwise he can't tale his eyes off of you as you dance._"

Eragon whispered to her.

Söra smiled at him brilliantly.

"_He would be perfect for you, a musician and a dancer. He might not be able to dance, maybe you should teach him…_"

Eragon let the suggestion hang, he had a suspicion that she would like teaching him. When the dance finished Söra, blew him a kiss in thanks then headed off towards the musician. Eragon smiled, he liked helping her like her helped Kina and Fiona. It warmed his heart.

Eragon walked up to a different elven noble woman, noticing for the first time some noble males. They wore capes and flaunted around the place, reminding Eragon of a roaster strutting around the farm as if he owned the place. They went around asking whoever they pleased, not that anyone would object to that, but it was the way in which they went about it that had Eragon so infuriated. They went around stating "Dance with me". Not asking, just making a statement, not giving any chance for an answer or any kind of independence. As they would grab the lady and dragged them to the dance floor. Eragon knew elves valued independence highly, especially Arya, no wonder she hated human noble men, noble elven men were just the same. Maybe that was why he hadn't seen her yet, she was waiting for the nobles to leave before she arrived. The thought gave hope to Eragon, but not much.

Eragon attempted to ignore them, trying to keep his mind on the task at hand he had set himself as a kind deed. But deep down Eragon knew, his pride would not allow those noble elves to continue in such a way for much longer. Especially if things escalated.

"_Would you like to dance with me, __Difia?_"

"_If you can keep up handsome._"

Difia teased, however Eragon detected a hidden meaning in that tease. She wanted a partner that was just as good a dancer as her. That was difficult to do as Eragon was not really a good dancer and there were many pairs dancing. Eragon took her out to the dance floor and they moved together, she was elegant, perfection, no movements wasted. She seemed to flow with the music as if it was following her and not the other way around. Eragon was nowhere near her standard even more so than with Söra. He felt like a chicken running around with its head off. Until that is someone ran into him.

"_I'm sorry. Completely my fault._"

Eragon said and they kept dancing. Not looking at who he had ran into. It was strange he was sure he wasn't going to hit anyone, he had danced before perfectly fine. Until it happened again, Difia was not pleased, if he couldn't even lead properly he could not be her partner.

Eragon looked at the person and apologised again. But this time he saw the challenge in this elven males eyes, and that's when Eragon realised. This male wanted Difia and he seemed to be a very adept dancer. He was using his skills to make Eragon look bad, so Eragon played along. At the next shove Eragon released Difia and made himself fall over.

"_Are you alright?_"

Asked Difia

"_Are you hurt?_"

Asked the males partner. He looked away, trying to hide a smirk. Eragon attempted to stand and then fell over.

"_Ah, I think I sprained something. Could you give me a hand? I think I just need to sit down and heal this._"

Eragon asked the males partner. She nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically wanting to get away from the male that was using her. She had probably noticed he was leading her into him. As she helped him stand Eragon turned his head. Making sure Difia could see his face he made eye contact with the male, then he winked and made eye motions in Difia's direction.

"_Let me help you._"

Difia said.

"_No, no. I'll be fine. I deprived you of a dance I didn't even dance properly. Please dance with him instead, enjoy yourself._"

With that Eragon walked off with the male's partner. Eragon used her to support his weight but only a little just to make it look like he was actually injured.

"_That was a valiant thing back there you did._"

She said

"_I had taken her on a dance to set her up with someone else in the first place. Now if you would excuse me, I still have some other things to do._"

With that Eragon left her, not even waiting for her to reply.

She watched as the elven man went over to the other elven noble ladies. Asked another to dance and repeated the same process as before, why was it, she asked herself that he was doing this. Such selfless acts, he did not even have any potential mates yet himself and the celebration was almost over. Yet here he was spending all his time helping others instead, she felt something she never thought she would feel again. Attraction, not just because of the way he look but from the small glimpse at his personality. She would dance with him before the celebration was over, if she could find him again. Looking around she realised she had lost sight of the mysterious man in the blue and white mask. She had never seen him before at any other mating celebrations, but why did he seem so familiar to her. With that she walked off in search of him. Her green dress trailing behind her.

Eragon was happy he had managed to point all the lonely noble females towards at least one possible mate, including those naughty twins. Even if they had tried to kill him, he was sad for them, no one seemed interested in dancing with them so he had obliged. They were too beautiful to be left alone like that, he had heard about some of the elves complaining about courtesy. But if they really wanted to spend time with one of them they would have ignored it as well.

It seemed that the noble men were getting quite out of hand. They were radiating outrage. Eragon could feel it from where he was standing. He walked over to them, close enough to step in if he was needed. But far enough away and hidden so he wouldn't be seen. There were four nobles crowding around one elven maiden in a secluded clearing. She was wearing a simple green dress, but the simplicity of it was what made her beautiful, emphasising her beauty, body and dark raven hair. He could vaguely see a light green and blue mask covering her face, but nothing more. Three of the men had seemed to subdue her, holding her arms and legs in place, while one paced in front of her.

"_You dare deny us a dance. Us, the Noble elves you will pay for this._"

It had seemed to Eragon that this maiden had hurt the one thing that all elves took very seriously. Their pride. They would not let her go unpunished in their eyes they had done nothing wrong. But Eragon could see, everything was wrong.

"_Now we are going to damage your pride just as you took ours._"

No Eragon thought, he would not let that happen. Never would he let that happen to another while he stood by. He studied the maiden closely, her arms bulging quite a lot. They seemed much more developed then normal elven arms that he had come across that night. It seemed that the three males were having a hard time holding her down, sweat streaked across their faces. However no visible strain was shown on the woman, other than mangled cries to try to get free. They must have gaged her so she couldn't call for help or use a spell. All she needs is a distraction then she can take care of herself, I don't want to insult her independence but I can still offer my help if she needs it. Eragon stepped into view and brought forth the full force of his voice, the most commanding and intimidating as he could make it

"_Hey you! Get your hands off of her. NOW!"_

Eragon's voice created the distraction that was needed as all heads turned in his direction. Except for the maiden, as it created the perfect distraction for her she wrenched herself free from the grip of the three noble males. Then as fast as the wind she sprinted off, seeming to be very distraught and possibly in shock at what was going to happen to her. She was in no condition to fight, her running was a very wise decision on her part. Eragon was happy she got away.

"_You, you're that mysterious elf I've seen dancing with all the maidens aren't you. That everyone is talking about, a true gentleman they say. The one that has not taken any potential mates, just pointed others in the direction of males more suited to them. Or just denied them. Why did you have to go and get so many beautiful elves to find a good match? We could have had years more fun with them._"

Eragon despised this guy already, but he wasn't going to fight him, it wasn't worth it. He turned to leave but was confronted by the other three.

"_Look if you want a fight go take this up with the Queen. I'm sure she would be ever so PLEASED that you were going to rape that maiden._"

The elves were enraged and two attacked him. Eragon sighed.

"_Well you asked for it._"

Dodging the right hook of the first Noble, Eragon grabbed hold of his wrist and used the momentum to throw him into the one behind him. He then quickly ducked dodging the swing kick of the next, used this as an opportunity, Eragon performed a sweep kick on the elf and tripped him over. This would never have worked if the elf had been standing. But he was still on one leg from performing the kick thus he was knocked off his feet. To which Eragon quickly performed a swift but powerful kick to the head, effectively knocking him out. While he was doing this however Eragon was left vulnerable and one of the elves grabbed him from behind. Leaving him open for the remaining two elves to pummel him to their hearts content, once they got up that is. They were still recovering from Eragon's throw. Eragon grabbed hold of the elves wrist of one hand securely and jumped backwards, landing hard on top of the elf as he hit the ground resulting in him releasing Eragon. Which Eragon made good use of and jumped to his feet, using his time wisely Eragon draw his disguised Rider's sword.

He didn't want anyone recognising him at the celebration as it was supposed to be masked, his sword would easily give him away. He loathed to leave it behind, so he didn't as he always felt safer with Brisingr at his hip.

Once pulled out it revealed itself in all its glory shining bright blue in the sunlight. There was no time to block his sword so Eragon aimed to just use the flat part of the blade. Eragon strikes the elf that had grabbed hold of him several times, once across the arm and rapping him twice on the legs before he could jump back. None of the other noble elves seemed to have a weapon so Eragon had a huge advantage. But he could still be overwhelmed by sheer numbers so he needed to still be on his guard. Stepping forward Eragon waited for them to make the first move, they started to circle him dividing up. That was a mistake, Eragon rushed one of them using a feint he swung wide to the left and then changed direction quickly. Moving both hands onto the hilt Eragon put full force behind the blow and struck him across the arm, he yelped in pain. Continuing the momentum of the swing, Eragon brought his body around in half circle and kicked the elf across the head. In an amazing show of flexibility as he raised his leg almost perpendicular to his body to hit him. Eragon while performing this kick swung his sword behind him, predicting the attack coming from behind. Feeling his blade connect with something Eragon turned his head to find the third elf unconscious leaving one elf left.

"_You'll pay for this._"

He threatened.

"_I very much doubt that, and if you manage to hurt me. Which you won't, Saphira will be after you like a wolf after an injured sheep. Then pull you limb from limb and watch as you burn and die a slow and painful death. Which I'm sure you would deserve, must have raped your fair share of maidens what with your stupid bloody pride._"

Eragon replied full of hate. Then struck out dealing as many harsh injuring blows as possible without pushing his luck, several across his arms, legs, chest and back until he was moaning in pain. Then Eragon landed four hard blows, making sure to break a few especially painful bones to heal, but nothing life threatening. Then on the final blow Eragon brought his sword around and hit the elf across the head with the hilt of Brisingr. Thus finishing off the last of the elves that were planning on defiling that woman in such a cruel way, Eragon allowed himself a small amount of grim satisfaction at saving her. But all he felt toward the elves was waves of contempt, he hadn't even enjoyed teaching them a lesion. It seemed more like a chore that had to be done. A naughty child that needed discipline. Eragon felt old, which was laughable as he would never age and was still a few months off of manhood. Eragon was happy that he had saved one person from pain tonight and made several happy, so with a small smile on his face Eragon headed back to the celebration.

Eragon looked up content with what he had accomplished and found that the sun was almost done setting and this was probably the final dance. Looking around he realised this was the only chance he would get with finding a potential mate here. Even if a part deep inside of him was screaming that Arya was the only one he would ever think of as a possible mate. He would not take more than one, even though the elves viewed it as a normal practice. Eragon could never put himself or those other girls through that, if he was to choose someone it would be one person and he would devote all his time and effort to her. To loving her, spoiling her, comforting her and never letting her go.

"_That was a lovely thing you did._ _Those female nobles are always lonely at these kind of events. We are a proud race so most do not admit that perhaps they are intimidated by them. Especially those stuck up male nobles from before, harassing all those elves it makes me sick._"

Eragon turned and found the maiden from before, in a beautiful green dress, not really knowing who she was still. For the first time he brought his eyes up to meet hers, internally he leapt for joy. He would recognise those eyes anywhere. But at the same time his heart fell, she had been the one that had denied the nobles, she had been the one in danger. Although he was happy he was able to save her secretly he was disappointed that he had not been able to punish those elves more. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't know at that time, he didn't know what he would have done to those elves if he did. Or had she closed herself off from him because of it. The wind blew in his direction and he knew for sure, her unmistakable unique scent of crushed pine needles that never failed to completely intoxicate him. It was Arya behind that mask and in that dress, he thought she hated dresses. Maybe it was a formal occasion or because her mother said so, or maybe she was just looking for a mate like everyone else. Maybe she was lonely and missing companionship. He hoped that she hadn't recognised him seeing him here, he didn't want her to think he had given up on her. His sword was still hidden and so was his face but had she recognised his eyes or his scent or even his voice. No she hadn't or else she would have called him by his name. He took a chance.

"_I was just happy to help, seems you could handle yourself. But when I saw that you seemed to needed a distraction I created one. As I went to leave they were kind of pissed off that you had got away. So they attacked me, and I well, defended myself and now the four of them are unconscious in the forest with a not small number of bruises._"

Arya smiled at him sadly.

"_Thanks for that really. You can't know what kind of pain you saved me from._"

"_Actually I do know, and I'm happy that you're ok. If you want to talk about it I'm here._"

She shook her head.

"_No thank you, would you like to dance with me?_"

She asked.

Eragon was shocked. Arya, the Arya that had turned him down was asking _him_ to dance. She didn't know who he was but she still liked him enough to ask him of this. Could she even be attracted to him? He dismissed the thought as soon as it came. It was inconceivable to him that Arya would find him attractive at all, it was so ridicules that he couldn't help but smile. Eragon bowed to her even before dancing with her completely telling her that he would already consider her a potential mate. Then held his hand out for hers. The gloves he wore covering the only other give away about who he was. She accepted his hand as they danced through the last song, holding each other much closer than what would be considered appropriate. They moved in perfect rhythm together and with the music as if they had danced together before and were made for this. Eragon supposed that they had, however it was a different dance, a dance of death were one mistake cost you your life. Were trust in your partner had to be absolute. Therefore they never make a mistake in this dance, easy as it was compared to the other, each of their movements never wasted and in perfect sync. The song and memory Eragon would treasure and lock deep safe in his mind for she of her own free will had chosen to dance with him out of everyone. There was not one mark of another potential mate upon her hand, and neither was there any mark on his. And so he committed her joy filled face and the song that accompanied it to memory as it played.

I hear you crying

I won't let you down

I'm quite, I'll listen

I'm here for you now

Tell me your burdens,

I'll listen to what you say

You can hit me, I'll take it,

If it helps you that way

I can't bear it, stop crying

I hate your frown

It's much better when you smile

As I'm your clown

I hate you, I love you

Don't pull me apart

Your tears are my weakness

As you rip out my heart

What is it you want?

Help me, give me a clue

You kiss me sweetly

Nothing, but you...

As the end of the song came and the sun was finishing setting Arya laid her head on Eragon's shoulder. Then gave a contented sigh. She had not felt this way in a long time.

Then the song finished and they each turned to each other. Eragon bowed to Arya, then Arya bowed to him. Pulling her hand to his Eragon knew he couldn't do this without her knowing, he had promised and so he dreaded saying this but he had to. Before kissing her hand and marking her as his. Eragon looked directly into her eyes, leaving no room for doubt he stated.

"_Your consent…_"

He whispered, a hairs breath away from her hand. As the sun set in the distance and only the smallest of light remained. It completely lit up Arya making her look like a goddess. But this time he did not turn away, he was no longer a child. He was a man now this much she had to admit she did not even see him as a child before or she wouldn't have asked him to dance in the first place. So there Eragon stood with her hand in his, holding his breath as he awaited her answer. Once she saw him for who he was.


	14. Chapter 13: Her Choice

Greetings true believers,

The last week and a half here in Australia has been hell, extremely hot in the high 30's to 40's (that's degrees Celsius) after getting back from work I would attempt to write more of my story. Here I am writing away, then my eyelids get heavy occasionally, my vision blurs and my head droops. I wake up later, wait… what? I woke up. Turns out I had fallen asleep, looking at the screen I had been asleep for several hours. I had also left myself a present written across the screen of my laptop is 1 hundred pages or something of nonsense. Complete keyboard gibber gabber. So after that I just decided to wait until it was more comfortable writing conditions (My home has no air conditioning) and till I had a good sleep.

I had intended to publish this on Valentine's Day. Mainly because of the same themes of love and romance throughout the story.

So I kind of left you all hanging. I know it's kind of mean but I can't help it, great cliff hangers like this is what make TV and books SO good. So I couldn't help myself. I can't ask you to forgive me because I'm probably going to do it again, and again. Hahaha. But maybe next time you won't have to wait so long.

As Always Enjoy

Silverwing

**Ellie:** Of course I responded. Who do you think I am? I am not some low down jerk that doesn't respond. If you take the time to read my work and comment on it, I will take the time to respond to you and thank you.

Kids are a handful, I'm happy and flattered that my writing is what you choose to read in your free time. Which I know there is not much of as I often have to baby sit my niece. Oh she is so cute, (much younger than yours.)

Some care about what you say, others don't and just want the numbers up. I am neither, I care that you as the reader have taken the time to read my work. Then choose of your own free will without any pestering from me and give me your honest opinion. I care about the fact that you have taken the time to do this, to review me, even as I have said at the start of my story that I will continue to write even if I had no reviews at all. That I didn't care I still get them and that fact warms my heart. (Except for flames, everyone hates flames especially if they are rude and insulting.)

Really my notes at the start are interesting, I know that some authors try hard to make them interesting with jokes or character banter about the disclosure. But I find that annoying.

Thank you, I received a lot of support with those flames hearing people say how well I handled them and how I gained their respect from how I handled them makes me smile. Makes me forget about them and I'm happy that you think that too. Yes I spell criticism with an 's' not a 'z' that's because I'm Australian. Just like I will spell colour with a 'u', I'm sorry for all those out there that hate that but I'm Australian and how I'm spelling it, here it is considered correct.

It's good that you believe her to be in character. I have this idea in my head how she is from reading the books and base it off that. I write based on instincts on how they would act and I don't overly think about it. Thank you, I do like to be descriptive. (Seems my fingers have run away again. I always seem to write more than I mean to I'm going to stop before I take up too much space.)

**Kagega:** You will always have to wait or it will never be any good. Well it probably will but not as good as it can be. Yes everyone is complaining or praising the cliff hanger. It's the type I love to use. The ones we all love to hate.

**Guest:** I'm sorry but you had to die for a while, suffer as you wait for the next chapter. Hahaha, I'm glad you enjoy it that much. Thanks.

Request: Have you thought about using a different name other than guest? I'm only asking in case I get two or more reviews where the reviewer just has their name as guest. It could get quite confusing.

**Chapter 13: Her Choice**

The Morning of the Mating Celebration…

Looking back Arya couldn't believe how scared she was of losing Eragon. However she was surprised when he told her of what happened the depth that Eragon had accepted her. He had seen some of the most terrible things about her, how utterly and completely broken she was. Or how much she herself believed to be, perhaps even somewhat she was scared he saw her as, "damaged goods". She had seen it happen before with humans. But he had not shied away from her last night. Arya was happy about this that much she could admit to feeling. But her pride and fear would not let her see further. She could not lose her friend, when he still accepted her she felt relief. Especially when he tried to correct his mistake, a mistake that he didn't even need to tell her and she would never have known. She did not really even care that he had done that, it had saved her life and was easily forgivable, what was so important to her was the fact that he felt obliged to tell her and still wanted ever so desperately to be her friend. This made her very happy.

But walking away from him no one would have noticed the small smile that hang on her lips. The darkness obscuring her face, if you would have looked close enough maybe someone would have noticed the happiness shining in her beautiful eyes. But none were out to see this rare sight.

That morning Arya had stayed in the background of the mating ceremony. She knew how dangerous and notorious the celebration could be to those that were not careful. Especially her being the princess of the elves and how her mother had always insisted she attend these, but she had not been to one since she had been banished. But of what she could remember it wasn't good. Elves would immediately recognise her and attempt to win her love with half-truths, false acts of kindness and gentlemen like acts. She had become wary of the other elves, and committed all the elven noble males' appearances to memory as they were the worst. She had been pursued by almost every elf with enough standing to be her mate, but that was what these celebrations were about. You were not supposed to know who you were dancing with or their rank or standing. Allowing the natural course of love to blossom between like-minded souls without the weight of their normal lives on their shoulders.

Therefore Arya had spent hours that morning dressing herself up. Making herself as unrecognisable as possible, she entertained the possibility that she _could_ find her mate tonight. But it was a weak hope, all she needed was for no one to recognise her and that took work. The mask she wore covered her entire face except her eyes and mouth leaving no room for guessing who she was. She did her hair in such a way no one would think it her. She wore such a lush flattering dress that she knew "Arya the princess" would never wear such a thing then and everyone else would think likewise. Arya then left her temporary home invisible so no one saw her leave, it would be too obvious if they saw her exiting Arya's chambers. Once in the camp Arya let the spell go and continued on her way.

Arriving at the celebration Arya was very happy to find that NO ONE recognised her. No one greeted her as the princess or stepped out of her path like they did to her mother and her. But she was surprised at what everyone was talking about in hushed tones on the edges of the celebration. There seemed to be a new noble elven male that no one had seen before. Well everyone assumed he was noble. Everything about him screamed noble, from the sword that hang at his hip that he had arrived with, refusing to take off. To how he held himself, so straight and elegant, his very presence radiated power, wisdom and authority. But finally the only females that he himself asked to dance were noble woman. So many had assumed him noble and many females attempted to win his favour. What seemed to intrigue Arya and everyone else was not the fact that he was noble or anything else that had been talked about. But that everyone that he danced with he never bowed to, he had not taken one mate and he had been here since early morning. Also every noble female he asked to dance, he did something even more peculiar instead of doing the typical thing. Attempting to get their attention and show off. However each and every time he seemed to point them in another direction, to another male he believed was more suited to them. Thus he never bowed to anyone and had not taken any mates.

Arya prided herself on knowing all of the noble males and females along with many other elves. Even if she was not familiar with them she could still recognise them and know their names. But she did not recognise this _man_. He danced so gracefully but he knew his limit, not dancing something overly complicated and that took wisdom and courage. To admit and know that you had reached your limits and act accordingly while not making a fool of yourself while at the same time learning and getting better. For the first time in a long time Arya felt attraction, she tried to deny it but it was too late, her body was reacting to him her physical attraction apparent and she desperately hoped that no one noticed. But she dismissed it her face hidden behind the mask as it was she had nothing to fear in regard to people reading her expression but the rest of her body was what she was worried about. Arya wanted him perhaps even longed for him as a mate, she had never felt this before not even with her previous attempt at a mate. That is what it seemed like now a pitiful attempt compared to him. He was selfless, mature and handsome. There was something else that attracted her to him but she couldn't quite seem place her finger on it. But what she saw most of all was potential, all the fundamental qualities that she looked for in a mate were there. That made his potential for her as a soul mate. Arya could truly see herself completely and utterly falling in love with him. However much she longed for a mate she knew she had to be careful, he could turn out to clash with her personality or she could not like him. But about all she wanted to be sure and take it very slow they would have to earn each other's trust. After all they had eternity if they both survived the war.

Arya found herself wanting to dance with him. But was distracted as some other elves noticed her and asked her to dance instead. She accepted to keep up the ruse so that no one knew it was her. Whenever one of these celebrations occurred she herself refused to dance with anyone whenever they asked and had only ever asked one other person to dance with her. Faolin.

She didn't even bother looking at his face, she could see his attention was elsewhere. They danced together for a while until they bumped into another couple. Arya was surprised, her partner seemed like a very competent dancer he would not make such a silly mistake as that. Until he did it again and Arya realised he did it on purpose. The next time he went to do it Arya tried to stop him but he had already ran into the man. Arya realised that this was the same elven male she had been admiring earlier. It seemed he was hurt, but that couldn't be elves were stronger than that. Maybe her partner had ran into him a little too hard. Arya almost missed his ask for assistance and just plainly nodded, not trusting her voice yet it felt a little dry for some reason. But she really wanted to get away from her partner, he did not seem very nice to her. Then Arya noticed something peculiar he winked at the male and made eye motions to his partners direction. Why would he willingly give up his dance like that? It seemed he had pretended he was hurt so that the two of them would dance together. She commented on it and his answer shocked her, why would he go out of his way to set others up as mates and not himself? Before she could even reply he had left speaking of other things he had to do. It seemed he had not finished dancing with all the elven noble ladies. His selfless acts just seemed to spur her feelings of affection for him further. He was blowing on the small flame in her heart for him, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't blow it out. It just seemed to burn ever brighter, growing ever so slowly larger. Already it was a raging fire compared to what she had felt for her previous so called lover and she didn't even know his name yet.

Something about him was so familiar but she just couldn't seem to grasp it. Every time she tried to hold it, it just slipped through her fingers, like flowing water never being properly contained in her hands. But the attraction she felt to him not just physically but to the small glimpses of his personality spurred her on. This made her promise to herself to ask him to dance with her before the night was out. She hurried after him, the man in the blue and white mask. But found that she had lost sight of him and she cursed herself, if that was the only chance she got to make him hers she would never forgive herself.

Arya spent some time looking for the man in the white and blue mask. Searching in the direction she had seen him go in. But at that point Arya found her path blocked by the group of noble elven males. She was not in the mood to deal with them and their stupid attempts at getting at woman. Sometimes she never saw a difference between humans and elves, well particular ones. Well mainly these ones. With elves it seemed to be worse to her, humans didn't have their pride, stubborn nature, drawn out manners and long memories to keep grudges.

"_Dance with us._"

One said, a demand rather than a question. He reached for her hand before he had even finished the sentence expecting her to have no objection. But Arya quickly moved her hand away.

"_No_."

Was all she said as she turned to leave.

Suddenly she found herself in the grip of several elves. Damn her and her pride, she had forgotten that they did not know who she was. So used to telling her people something and for them to not object, to obey her command. Now she was going to regret that, with three elves holding her she couldn't escape. Arya pulled and strained these were nobles they would not be trained in the art of the warrior, they wouldn't be _that_ strong. She could see them straining from the effort of holding her, but they managed it. Only barely.

"_You dare deny us a dance. Us the Noble elves you will pay for this._"

The lone elf said that was not holding her.

"_Now we are going to damage your pride just as you took ours._"

Something was affecting Arya something she had not felt since with the Shade. Fear, fear overwhelmed her, reminding her of that _pain_ again, that _shame_. Without even realising it Arya was completely in shock and fear, enabling the nobles to take advantage of her as her body refused to do as she commanded. She was shaking unconsciously, so afraid of what they would do to her. Reliving memories that she had thought she had gotten over long ago. If Arya had been in her right mind these petty nobles would have been no match for her at all, they would be grovelling at her feet from a spell or her strength or superior flexibility. But her fear caused her not to think straight making her trapped.

Arya was snapped out of her fear by a voice, strong and commanding, distinctly male and somehow comforting.

"_Hey you! Get your hands off of her. NOW!"_

It was a perfect distraction not for the elven nobles but for Arya. The voice had removed her fear, "she was not alone" this thought gave her strength and through that strength. It enabled her to overcome her fear and break free from the elves grip. Arya did not even think after that, she just let her instincts guide her and at that point they told her to run. Run very fast and very far and run she did. The shock still present in her system.

Arya found her vision blurring and realised that she was on the edge of crying. No she would not allow herself to cry now, nothing had even happened. She reined in her emotions, hard, and took control of herself. Using calming and breathing exercises Arya forced the shock to leave her system. That left behind a peaceful clarity. Although she still shook a little, this was more from exhaustion from running than from the shock anymore. Then she started to think as her mind finally cleared, that voice it was familiar she remembered now, it was from the man in the white and blue mask. She berated herself for not think sooner and staying to help him, but her instincts had taken over and a small part of her was glad for that. But another was not she wanted to help, to ask him to dance but she knew she would never have been able to stay there. Arya slowly began her long trek back.

Sometime later Arya came across the same glade she had run from. Making herself invisible Arya walked in as silently as she could, keeping her guard up just in case. What she found shocked her, lying unconscious with multiple broken bones, cuts and heavy bruising where the four elven nobles. This shocked her for the mysterious man had taken out four elves by himself, no small feat in of itself. This seemed to only find him more appealing as a mate, this was something that she got a silent thrill from. They were both warriors, which means that they could have a lot in common. At least that's what she hoped.

Arya finally made her way back to the celebration and found that it was almost over. Please oh please let her find that man. At that moment the sun hit a particular angle and several elves parted amongst the remaining numbers. These two events, as if fate had planned it revealed a solitary figure a few leagues off from the celebration, his white and blue mask only slightly visible. Her heart leapt for joy knowing that she would get her chance. She strolled over to him, knowing that they would not be disturbed, no one knew who she was.

When Arya reached him she paused. She couldn't think of anything to say now that she was here. She found it strange that he had carried a sword to the celebration but could not blame him. They were at war after all. Finally something came to her, a statement that reflected her appreciation of his character and what she liked about him. His kind heart.

"_That was a lovely thing you did._ _Those female nobles are always lonely at these kind of events. We are a proud race so most do not admit that perhaps they are intimidated by them. Especially those stuck up male nobles from before, harassing all those elves it makes me sick._"

He brought his eyes to meet hers and she felt a shiver run down her spine. There was something so familiar about those eyes, where had she seen them…

Before her thoughts could go any further they were interrupted by his reply. Which surprised her slightly, it was as if he had read her mind and knew what she true did, but didn't want to talk about.

"_I was just happy to help, seems you could handle yourself. But when I saw that you seemed to needed a distraction I created one. As I went to leave they were kind of pissed off that you had got away. So they attacked me, and I well, defended myself and now the four of them are unconscious in the forest with a not small number of bruises._"

Arya was grateful to him. She could not bring herself to bring up the subject and he had given her the chance to thank him properly without her having to mention it. She smiled remembering the obvious pain the elves had been but through, there had been _many_ visible bruises. They would be very sore tomorrow even if the healed themselves and it would take no small about of energy either.

"_Thanks for that really. You can't know what kind of pain you saved me from._"

"_Actually I do know, and I'm happy that you're ok. If you want to talk about it I'm here._"

No she could not talk to him about it. Not yet, but if he was patient with her. Arya promised herself she would. She shook her head and replied, asking the question she had been wishing to ask him all day.

"_No thank you, would you like to dance with me?_"

He gave her a wide smile and bowed to her before the dance, already promising himself to her as a potential mate. How could he be so sure? Then he took her hand and all was forgotten. It felt perfect, their hands fit perfectly together as if they were made to be held together and never let go. She followed her instincts and allowed herself to become very close to him. It felt natural to be this close, she wanted this dance for him to be better than with any of the other dances he had, had that night.

The whole reason for the dance was to see an elven couples compatibility, not just physically but how they worked together. If one was more dominant, one timid or both on equal ground.

After this dance there was no physical contact until later in the mate relationship. Arya found herself craving that level, she wanted to be able to continue touching him, but she knew that was out of the question. She wanted this relationship to have the best chance of surviving. That meant taking it slow.

The song was beautiful and set the mood just right for her, their bodies touching every now and then. Arya was amazed at how perfectly they fit together, even from those fleeting touches she could tell they fit perfectly together just like their hands.

The dance was incredible to Arya, they moved in perfect rhythm. Neither leading or following both equal and she marvelled at it. Never before had anyone danced so well with her before on the first go. Faolin had even stepped on her toes several times, but this man. They were perfect together. She watched his smiling face as his eyes bore into hers with such intensity that she had to look away. Never had she looked away from anyone's gaze before, not even Glaedr's. But here was a simple elven man that could make her look away in seconds and then force her to look back in another. She needed to look in his eyes to see his reactions. It felt like an eternity to Arya but she knew that the song would eventually end. She had already made up her mind, she would take him as a potential mate, the only one she ever had. Her first. She held her breath even though he had bowed at the start he could still not bow now and refuse her, this was the official pact now. It could not be backed out of once you committed. He bowed and she released her pent up breath slowly in relief as to not alert him. She bowed back.

The sun was setting now and shined on him, pulling her hand to his lips she awaited the kiss in rapture. Her eyes never looking away, she wanted to see everything. This could be her soul mate. Then she saw something in his eyes she didn't expect, fear an unwavering love and affection all pushed together. His lips were a breath away from her hand, his breath caressing it, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. But there he remained and when he spoke her world came crashing down.

"_Your consent…_"

He whispered further teasing her skin. Her mind was a blur several thoughts running through at the same time. All that she had seen of him, their time together. All the memories of him, how young he was, but finally how different he was now. How he had acted at the celebration, that she had considered him a potential mate just by looking at him. How attractive the small pieces of his personality she had seen, there obvious physical capability and attraction. For once Arya looked past what she considered him to be, a boy. No he was no longer a boy but a man. The mature man behind the mask, perhaps she was seeing a glimpse of what he was to become. Or even who he was all along. The strong mature leader of the riders that woman would fight over to get his attention, who they hoped would kill Galbatorix. She would not have another chance at making him hers and she knew it. This burning sensation occurred in her chest every time she thought of Eragon as someone else's. She had already given herself to him by bowing, there was no going back now and she had clearly seen the potential of a soul mate in him. That was the whole point of the masks you didn't know who anyone was, thus unhindered by identities you could fall in love with anyone. She could still step away and he would never object, his promise bound him. However she had made up her mind.

Arya slowly pulled her hand away from Eragon's lips, and his face fell. His eye's down cast as if expecting a scolding from a parent who had happened to catch them doing something they shouldn't. He tried to pull his hand away from hers but Arya wouldn't let it go. Arya slowly, ever so slowly, making sure he could see that she knew perfectly well what she was doing raised his and her hands to her lips. Arya kissed his hand tenderly, with passion she didn't know she had. Keeping eye contact the entire time. When Eragon went to talk, to question. Arya placed a finger on his lips with her other hand, silencing him. Then she moved her hand up with his. Arya then removed her finger from his mouth and firmly pressed her hand to his lips. He kissed her hand much like she had with great tenderness, however his kiss held much more passion behind it. Displaying to her his pure love and want for her. Making sure Eragon was paying attention and was still silenced by her hand Arya spoke.

"_I cannot deny that today you had the greatest potential to be my soul mate out of every other elf here. As you can see you were the only oen to mark me, the only one ever to mark me._"

Arya left particular emphasis on the word 'ever' so he knew he was her first proper mate. Taking a deep breath she continued.

"_What I saw tonight was a man that was kind as well as strong and attractive. I cannot deny our compatibility physically either. However that is all, I consider you my …. potential mate. I have no feelings for you as of yet, but the potential is there, but that is all this is, potential for greatness. My mate….._"

Why was it that she had to keep referring to him as "her's" making sure that mate was singled out? They were not even bonded in any way and already Arya was thinking of him in that way. Of them belonging to each other….


	15. Chapter 14: The Difference Love & Lust

Hello fellow romantics,

I know, I know. It has been a while. Thank you all for being, so, so sooo patient with me. I have my reasons which I'm not going to overly bore you with like other fan fics do. However my faithful fans I present this message to you instead. My time is now divided, fractured and broken. Leaving very little for this story, uni is a bitch but I can't give up on my education. So this is a friendly warning to my fans. Updates will be continuing … but they will be fewer and far in-between. I will only be writing when I am sure it will not strain on my education and other commitments.

For those of you that are interested I got a proposition form the Student Engagement Officer asking me to become a mentor. I could hardly believe it, sure I got good enough marks to pass last year. But high enough to teach exchange students and students struggling in the subject I exceled in. Bah, I couldn't believe it .For me to be shocked is putting it mildly.

If anyone heard about the two tornados that hit higher Victoria, don't worry I wasn't in the destruction zone. Although I was shocked that there was a tornado here in Australia, let alone two, turns out that they destroyed three towns. We don't usually get any type of natural disaster here in Australia. Well the lower sections anyway, Queensland because of the tropical climate sometimes gets tornados and the Northern Territory too because it has a monsoon climate. But otherwise, nothing, thus my shock. Although we do get lots of fires because of the desert wind we get from centre Australia, it doesn't really count.

To those of you in the area that is being threatened to be bombed by a Nuclear Strike by North Korea or affected in anyway. There was a small mention in the news about it a while ago here in Australia then covered over with the usual stupid articles about how our government is falling apart. (Slight exaggeration there) Along with how most of our sports have been accused and exposed in cheating, rigging and taking drugs. (Not an exaggeration) Which I'm very disappointed about, not that I'm usually that interested in that form of entertainment. But still a disappointment that they stooped to such a low level, nobody seems to think of the consequences of their actions. The little kids that look up to them, the teenagers that idolise them and the adults that support them and enjoy the entertainment. What is bugging me is that they didn't think of any of that. They just did what they wanted. So I ask you all to do this, the next time you go to make a decision, whether you think it is important or not. Think about how it will affect others, how it could viciously rip a person apart because of the mistake YOU made in making that decision that DEVESTATED them, destroyed them and many others besides. Then maybe, just maybe we can earn back our right to call ourselves kind, considerate human beings. Instead of vicious animals we seem to be at the moment. That fight, that swear, that roar, that sweat, that gorge ourselves on fat, that kill, that piss, that shit, that fuck and then die. We do these things and without anyone or anything noticing that something even remotely important happened when the light of a child's life extinguishes from this world forever.

I'm not going to force you into a religion, or preach that I'm perfect. Quite the contrary, I'm anything but perfect. However from what I can see of our general image factoring in recent happenings, the selfishness of others in higher ups looking for one reason or another to become the animals I fear we all have the capacity to be. I have witnessed that animal come out on more than one occasion. So I implore you do everything in your power, with your mind and conscious DON'T become that animal. That _selfish beast_. Be better than average, be stronger than normal, be selfless but above all be extraordinary. I'm not asking you to do this for me, no…. do it for yourself. Prove to yourself that you are not that _animal_, prove that you have the right to call yourself a human being. Prove that you care.

I find that the best thing to do is to do _kind_ things, _selfless_ things. Whether small or large, meaningful or not, if it empties you pockets or you're left with money to spare. It's the thought and the action itself and the meaning to the person that can mean the world to them. But even better is when no thanks are needed, or are anonymous. Doing this never ceases to separate us from the animals that we can be.

As always enjoy

Silverwing

**Blueasice:** Thanks for the advice, my writing is good. But I know it's not perfect there are areas I could improve on like the ones you listed. However for me to improve in those areas will take time, but I will strive to change and improve. I just ask that you be patient as I try. I don't get plagued by writers block, too much of a wild imagination for that to happen but thanks nonetheless.

**Guest (2/24/13):** Thank you, I will be. Look below this is what I am talking about, two guests! I don't know if you are the same person or someone different. Please make yourself unique like the person you are and give yourself a pen name so I don't confuse you with someone else.

**Guest (3/11/13):** But waiting makes it all the sweeter. Although I get that it has been a while. Look above this is what I'm talking about, two guests! If you would read the comment I made to that guest so I don't have to write the same thing again.

**1 fan:** Really crying! I'm so touched. Your comment made me laugh and smile, I'm happy you enjoyed it so much that you had to stay up late and finish it even though you could have waited till morning to read the rest. However it is a pleasure that I am also guilty of doing with a good book or fan fiction so welcome to the club. More coming right up.

**Meow:** Yes, I will, I have and will continue to as best I can with what little time I have.

**Chapter 14: The Difference Between Love and Lust**

**What was last said:**

"_What I saw tonight was a man that was kind as well as strong and attractive. I cannot deny our compatibility physically either. However that is all, I consider you my …. potential mate. I have no feelings for you as of yet, but the potential is there, but that is all this is, potential for greatness. My mate….._"

Eragon couldn't believe it. His heart was pounding, his breath coming in short gasps. His body and mind was in shock. He felt overjoyed finally his heart was allowed to beat for her, like he had always needed it to. But at the same time Eragon felt dismayed, sure Arya had accepted him, given him a chance but, she didn't _love_ him. Didn't have any feelings at all, but now he had the opportunity to show her his love for her. So that she would fall for him, just as he had fell so very hard for her.

Eragon loved how she was possessive of him, calling him hers as if he belonged to her. If only she knew, he had belonged to her ever since he laid eyes on her. Maybe she had more feelings for him than she realised.

Eragon had not taken his eyes off of Arya's this entire time, so he knew something was wrong when she looked away.

"_But…. No one else can know. This needs to be kept a secret, you cannot tell anyone other than Saphira about us. It would place both of us in danger not only from Galbatorix but also from my mother. She will not look kindly on this choice, mother has always attempted to have me mate with a noble elf. Therefore no matter how I feel about you I can't do that to you or anyone._"

Eragon's heart fluttered and his love for her swelled. She had just made him love her more, her selflessness and her caring nature was something he just couldn't help but love.

"_If that is what you want, then I won't deny you that. I would not be able to convince you otherwise, would I? Your stubborn nature is something that I love about you._"

Arya's cheeks burned a faint red, in stark contrast to her pale skin. But her head was still turned so Eragon didn't see her cheeks. However Eragon still paying close attention to her, noticed a slight pink colour move up her neck. Eragon then leaned forward and whispered in Arya's ear.

"_I love you … my mate. I await the day you love me back, no matter how long it takes._"

Now that he could say it, Eragon discovered he may never be able to stop. He felt a thrill in being able to call her his and tell her his feelings. Instead of not being able to and having to hold them in.

"_Good night Eragon._"

With that Arya stepped back from him and disappeared into the night. He missed her already, gone from him only a moment and his heart pained for her more than ever.

Just as Arya disappeared into the night the last rays of sunlight faded from the sky. The soft pink and reds of the sunset no longer present, Eragon saw the vast number of stars shine in the sky. Until a presence touched his mind, Eragon's shock was quickly hidden as he recognised the Queen.

"_Could you come to the centre of the Mating Celebration quickly so you can close it? It has been a long time since a rider closed and attended the ceremony._"

"_How did you know I was here?_"

Eragon asked her.

"_Blodhgarm informed me._"

As her presence faded Eragon walked the distance to the centre of the square. Making sure he would get there on time he increased his pace. Walking through the crowd of elves Eragon received strange looks, questioning looks. They whispered amongst themselves. '_That can't be Eragon_', '_Eragon is a young man not even past his first century. He is not mature enough to take a mate._' '_Who was that woman he was dancing with at the end? Did anyone see?_' And finally Eragon heard something he would never forget. '_If that is Eragon that danced with me I'm jealous of the one that holds his heart now._'

Perhaps the elves thought he couldn't hear them. Or perhaps they wanted him to. But they could smell he was mated, broadcasting the female sent to other females to tell them he was taken. Whatever it was Eragon walked to the front of the celebration took off his mask and removed the spells hiding his sword and stood next to the Queen.

Then the Queen spoke.

"_The sun has set and now the mating celebration finishes. For the first time since the fall a rider has participated in one of our mating celebrations. Finally a rider can close our celebration._"

With that the Queen was silent and every single elf looked at him. Expectant, waiting… but for what? Eragon raked his brain for anything, something that told him what to do. But instead of finding some piece of information from a book in his head, Eragon remembered nothing. So instead he followed his instincts.

Taking his sword out of the scabbard Eragon raised it above his head, "_Brisingr_" he whispered under his breath. His sword engulfing in flames, burning brightly in the night sky. Then from the use of that one word Eragon directed the flame with his will dividing and moving the flames. Each flame that left the blade went and floated over to an elf's head and stayed there. However three floated in front of Eragon.

"_This is my first time attending one of your celebrations. Although I respect your traditions I cannot in good conscience watch as you take multiple mates. Then lead the others on or give others false hope about your feelings for them. I know you may think little of me for saying this but I wish to speak my opinion before this night is out. Your heart will choose who you will love and you will have no choice in the matter. You cannot rush love and taking multiple mates isn't helping. Think of me what you will, that is just how I see this. I hope that your heart is kind. May the spark of love grow and burn brightly in each of our hearts_."

At Eragon's words the flames seemed to shimmer and solidify as if listening to his words. Then they crystallised and slowly drifted down into the hands of the elves they had been over. Each a different size, shape and colour, unique in its own way just like the elf holding it. Eragon flicked his sword and the flame extinguished and placed it in his scabbard. Then taking one of the three crystal flames he possessed he gave one to the Queen, the only elf that hadn't had a flame over her head. It turned a pungent pink and shrunk in size significantly the light hardly shining at all.

"_Maybe it's time you learned to love again._"

Eragon said to her and then he walked away. Not turning to see the elves looks of awe, shock and even outrage on the elves faces at what he had done and said.

Eragon walked back to his room and shut the door. Taking a blank piece of paper he wrote a short note and folded it over one of the two crystal flames he had left. Much the same way that Arya had produced a grass boat, Eragon created a simple folded dragon. Although it seemed quite flimsy and was torn and falling apart, he spoke the words to make it fly to the destination he wanted. Eragon then opened the window and blew on the dragon softly, silently hoping it didn't fall apart on the way there. To his shock it burst into blue flames and flew out the window. Eragon then placed the crystallised flame close to his heart and went to sleep on his cot.

It flew over gardens, elven maidens and men, it flew over humans, tents and houses. It flew down low by the horses and stables, away from children that chased it and dogs that barked. It flew past the Queen, she barely noticed. It flew past some nobles, they gasped and waited, it hovered down slowly as if to taunt them. Then flew up to the moon, the light shining brightly on the little dragon and it twinkled. Slowly it rose up softly, now that it was so late into the night none were watching. The little dragon's wings beating softly. To a small cramped room high up in the castle not of royalty or warrant, special or fancy except for the great view of the land below and a certain window we should all know. The dragon tapped on the window almost wasted and spent and SHE snatched it before it fell. Then softly the paper rustled and spoke.

"_Speak my name and reveal my gift, for you._"

Arya reflected upon how strange it was that that this paper was still softly burning as she plucked the dragon from outside her window. However it did not seem to burn her, nor did it seem to want to stop burning.

"_Eragon._"

Arya spoke and the crumpled dragon fell apart in her hands. She felt a little disappointed in him, although romantic he still needed practice with weaving and building things with his hands it seemed. But as Arya moved her hands out of the charred paper something looped around her wrist and she felt a slight weight from it. Bringing her hand up to her face slowly Arya saw a simple flower, a tulip with the stem long and straight a single leaf on the steam. However somehow it had wrapped itself around her wrist, as if it was alive and recognised her like a lost friend. The paper of the tulip's petals was pink from the flames and charred black around the edges. That she thought gave a nice contrast in colours, perfection next to flaws, life next to death, and love next to heartbreak. It signified everything good and pure, just like her, just like Eragon. They were both charred at the edges but their core, the centre of their being was stronger for it. Maybe she had underestimated him. Maybe he understood her more than she realised. Moving her arm to look inside the flower Arya was disappointed to see that it was folded shut. Arya turned the leaf over and realised that there was writing on it. It seemed to be a riddle. It read…

"Big and Red that swells,

Rhythmic just like bells

Then shrinks and thins

Gives life as it begins.

Metal, wooden, stone or hay

I mostly stand and block your way

There is a way I'll swing,

A simple word will do

Say me loud and say me true

I will move for none but you."

Arya thought for a time, the riddles were not overly hard but they had a layer of personalisation that made her see that Eragon had written them himself. The first riddle was fairly simple, the heart. As it was big and red and rhythmically beating keeping her alive. When a heart starts it is the first sign of life in a child that they are starting to become independent. The second was more difficult and required longer to think through but the answer came. It was a riddle as well as instructions. The answer to the riddle came second, the instructions were obvious she had to say the answer to the riddles out loud then something would happen. But it would only work if she said it. The riddle used a feint to disguise it's true answer, "a simple word" rather than an object made the answer obvious. It was "open" rather than a door. Arya leaned forward and whispered to the pink tulip softly, stroking it.

"_My Heart open…_"

Slowly, ever so slowly the pink tulip unfolded just like a real flower and inside glowing with the raging fire that she had seen on the dragon was a beautiful jewel. Or what appeared to be a large jewel, it burned with an inner blue flame. Making the flower beautiful as the light danced and made patterns, Arya reached inside and touched it, at that moment it changed colour. But not size or shape, the fire and light now small inside the stone, although it seemed to hold an inner strength. A purity and fight like the blue light that refused to go out. It saddened Arya that this light was so small, not as large or bright as the blue, but she liked it all the same. She admired it for a long time, memorizing every detail, every flaw and perfection, every shape and curve. But no matter how hard she tried Arya couldn't capture the beautiful patterns of light that seemed to dance inside the stone or the inside of the flower. That light she could look at for days on end. Arya softly kissed it then placed it close to her heart, it was a nice sincere romantic gift and she liked it. She looked out her window to the one she could see on the spire opposite hers. She swiftly fell asleep on her back on her cot with the flower still on her wrist lying on her chest. Tomorrow they were heading back, she would made sure of it the Varden needed their rider and dragon. Their hope, they had been gone way too long.

But what Arya didn't think of was that they needed her too. Not just the Varden, but Eragon and Saphira as well without Arya they would sorely fail.


	16. Chapter 15: The Gapping Hole of Wrath

**AN:** Greetings dear romantic readers,

Thank you all for being so patient with me. It has been such a long time and I just couldn't wait to get back to writing. Finally got off University for the time being and back from a little holiday at the beach. It took me quite a while to get this chapter exactly how I wanted it. The end was just a little off. So I re-wrote it a few times until I got what I wanted. I hope you enjoy it.

This chapter is dedicated to those of you out there trying, trying to reconnect out there to some form of relationship with a part of your family. Much like I am at the moment, which otherwise are painfully separate. Me, I'm stuck between my father and his family as they fight over inconsequential things. Fighting amongst themselves and not giving a thought to anyone else. I hope you all take this to heart as this was not easy to write nor is it easy to publish. Read, think, feel and learn.

Father this is for you, in the hope that you see your mistakes and forget your wrath

As always, enjoy.

Silverwing

**Kagega:** I'm back so no more waiting long periods for updates. Yay! No more waiting.

**Winking Skeever:** No problem with masculinity pretences. It was intentional if you read Chapter 10 again that everyone is referring to there is a paragraph before Eragon speaks, right at the end. Explaining why "he" is used, it is a symbol for both Arya and Eragon. Much like what Shakespeare does to represent more than one thing he uses symbolism. So I had to choose to use either "he" or "she", I couldn't use "it" now could I?

**Skulblakablodh:** Still I made your eyes watery right? That's a mighty good accomplishment on my part to get such an emotional response out of you. I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much and got attached to the characters.

**Guest:** Be patient I got here eventually. I still have a life to live you know, it's not like I spend all my free time writing. My education and family takes precedence, as I would expect yours do too.

**Chapter 15: The Gaping Hole of Wrath**

At some unknown location a few dozen presences discussed a matter of importance. They talked for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only minutes. Discussing as they were at the speed of thought alone.

"**How did he go with the first test? Did he pass?"**

One of the entities said, hope evident in its tone. Distinctly a male by the deepness of the voice.

"**Yes he passed my test of lust, removing himself from that section of humanity that disgusts me so. However it was strange that he did not lust after power, possessions or fame. He seemed to shrink from it and I commend him. He has more potential than I ever imagined, more so than any other tested before. He did lust but with temperance and control. He did not allow himself the sins of the flesh when he knew it was wrong. However he lusts no longer now that he has his heart's desire. He now desires only her and loves her with all his being."**

Another answered.

"**That is good, prepare the second test then. Quickly, he must finish the remaining six before the full moon one week hence. Now make haste."**

Replied the first male presence that spoke. One of the six presences left quickly left going off on its journey to complete its set task. Traveling quickly over the distance it needed to.

All the while Eragon dreamt softly in his temporary chambers. His mind peaceful, dreaming of a certain elf in a tower not too far away. Glowing bright green eyes shined back at him with a small smile that eased his heart. Until his dream shifted and it took on the figment of reality, so lifelike that Eragon despite himself forgot he was dreaming. His mind however strong was subjected to the silent fears and hates that were kept locked up deep inside. That he prayed with all his heart would never come to pass….

Eragon was in a room lavishly decorated with vines, patterns of trees, the wind, the rain, the snow, lightning and fire. All in harmony together creating a beautiful intricate representation of nature, its devastating power as well as its gentle kindness and softness. Each aspect different but complimenting each other's inherit weaknesses with another's strength, much like his family. Light flowed seamlessly from one aspect of the room to another, but strangely no shadows touched the room. No black permeated through the pores, the intricacies of the room. No darkness hid in the corner, hiding secrets and dark tricks none should ever know.

In front of him occupying the room was his family, however few they were. Arya, Saphira sitting by her side, Roran and Katrina, Sloan, Islanzadí, Nafari and Blodgharm, Murtagh and Thorn, finally Orik and Nasuada. They were all gathered together to celebrate the beginning of his life into this world. The atmosphere was unbearable, the tension so thick it was like black clouds obscuring his vision and making his eyes water. Creating the shadow and darkness that the room otherwise lacked. Then the unthinkable happened, how it started Eragon couldn't see. But what was important was that the tension snapped and like a great roll of thunder. His family was fighting with him stuck in the middle of it. The insults and arguments happening like lightning. Sudden, without warning and extremely painful burning his insides but mainly his heart. Old grievances came to bear as Orik confronted Murtagh and Thorn about the death of his father. Sloan confronted Roran and Katrina about the marriage he never approved of. Islanzadí confronted her niece and daughter about their choice in mates. Blaming Saphira all the while. Eragon watched with his unblinking eyes as he was routed to the spot, the events playing out in front of him, unable to stop them as if in a dream. Torn between which side to take, as he was Eragon couldn't choose. He loved them all as they were family.

They called for his help, his assistance, but he could do nothing but stare at them. Despising what they were doing to each other. In many instances using him as a weapon or what he had done to hurt the other members of his family. Fighting over who clearly was the favourite, and that he could never love anyone more than his dragon. He could do nothing but stare, his heart as it was, struck by the truth behind their words. He could never love another more or in the same way as he did Saphira. But that wasn't fair she was essential a part of him, the other part of himself. His better half. Other than Saphira, he could love none more than Arya, she possessed the other part of him. The part that although loved Saphira, he loved Arya with every fibre of his being, so did Saphira. His entire soul loving her, but also wanting her, needing her to be with him. He just _knew_ she was his soul mate.

Eragon still loved the rest of his family, sure they held a place in his heart. But none he could love more than them, he struggled regularly in front of them to show that he loved them all equally. No other emotion could corrupt and turn a family against each other like envy could. Turning a once strong love so easily into hate. Others had said to him as he was growing up that love was strong, that love would last…. But he had seen the truth, love was delicate and fragile, balanced on the tip of a needle. It required constant maintenance and reassurance to keep it balanced and alive. Although one person could love another so much it hurt, what hurt even more was not knowing if that love was returned. Else the recipients of that love in the past begin to doubt that love in all its entirety. Was it still felt for them? Without reassurance or acts of love, however trivial they seemed perhaps a hug here, a kiss on the cheek there. Meant the world to those that received them, because it leaves them with a feeling of without any doubt, whatever had happened _you still loved them_. Eragon did his best to show that to all his family, although some were new. He was sure that he showed love to them all equally, both in his actions and his words. It seemed that he had been wrong…. That it was obvious that he could not love the rest of his family as much as he loved Arya and Saphira, and they _hated_ him for it.

Eragon's family was hurting and he could do nothing about it. As they were being injured in the most unimaginable and despicable way he had ever seen. By each other. The arguments were building and getting more aggressive and mean, more hurtful and depressing. Their anger and frustration, hurt and pain built until it reached a mighty peak. With a great roar they drew their weapons and started killing each other left and right. Eragon felt each and every blow as if it was upon himself, fighting to turn away but unable to do so. Fighting to do _anything_, to do _something_, but unable to bring himself to harm any of them. Unable to step in knowing he would hurt someone in the process. Stuck as he was in the middle between the people he loved. As they died, one, by, one. Until four remained, Arya, Saphira, Sloan and Islanzadí. Sloan snuck up behind Arya and slit her throat while Islanzadí struck Saphira through the heart killing her instantly.

In rage and shock Eragon finally reacted. The burning feelings inside of him poisoning his heart, burning in such a way he felt nothing but unbidden _rage_. His blood boiled and burned, his fury knowing no bounds and he drew his sword for his now gone family. Eragon raised his sword against the last of his family the two members, the two that had killed the two closest to his heart to feel his unending _wrath. _At what they had done to each other, at what they had done to _him_.

Eragon blinked his eyes and before him stood the two that had killed his closest loved ones with no remorse. The menace, hurt and pain, the absolute rage shining clearly in his sparkling eyes as the small amount of light reflected off the extra amount of water that just refused to fall. Eragon's eyes continued to blink more than usual to prevent that painful event from happening, and the inevitable breaking of his heart that would occur in doing so. They cowered before him in a corner of an impossibly small, dark room, very little light flowing in through a window to the left. Leaving the rest of the room in complete darkness as no other light gained entry anywhere else. The stone of the walls coarse and sharp like Eragon's rage, the dark stone black as pitch absorbing the light around it. They stepped back trying to get as far away as possible from the terrible amount of burning hate that was emanating from the gentle kind Eragon everyone knew.

"_You will feel my wrath for killing them, for taking them from me. For taking my family_"

Eragon all but growled. They shivered at the tone of his voice, once so kind and warm. Seemed to burn and grind like rocks against each other, so similar to the growl of a dragon. Yet so much more feral, so much more full of _rage_.

Sloan spoke in a fearful tone.

"How could I have killed anyone I can't even see?"

A trickle of liquid could be heard faintly as evidence of his fear. The thin strip of cloth covering the horrifying sight of his sudden lack of eyes, as cold sweat glued the material to his face. The material drawing in to the gaps of his eyes, leaving the impression of emptiness. Then Islanzadí spoke to Eragon calmly hiding her fear, whether she felt any or not. No one would have been able to tell, the lack of light making it impossible to see. Even with the enhanced eyesight of an elf, none but a dragon would see properly her reaction in this hole of darkness. Islanzadí's face is an unemotional façade of strength, her legs ever so slightly twitching in nervousness. Her fisted hands clenching in helplessness, white from the lack of blood so much like how Arya did just that. Along with the twinkle of fear in her eyes, she was a voice of reason in this darkness.

"_Eragon tell as what we have done. What have we done wrong to anger you so much?_"

Eragon raised his blade to deal the death blow to both of them, to kill both of them in one clean swing.

"_You took them away from me and now I take your lives as payment!_"

Both Islanzadí and Sloan close their eyes, resigned and fearful to their fate of death. For whatever deed they had done must have been truly terrible to get such a horrific reaction from the kind hearted Eragon…..

Saphira had denied herself the adventure and thrill of flying for far too long. Although she wished her partner-of-her-heart Eragon was here to share it with her. She knew that despite herself, he desperately needed what little proper sleep and rest he could get. Having not slept for such a long time was taking a toll on him that he would never admit to.

"**Just as stubborn as his pretty little elf.**"

She silently thought to herself.

So, ever so quietly she left and took to the skies. Although big as she was Saphira managed to leave without making much sound at all. A feat she was quite proud of herself for being able to do, especially when hunting her prey.

Saphira swooped and twirled, then dived and banked to her left. Heading to the serenity and security the nearby forest provided for her, perhaps to hunt some prey, or to take a bath. But upon flying over a section of the forest she spotted Arya, Eragon's planned-to-be-soul-mate. A swirl of emotions going over her face as she walked through the forest, a flower made of paper twirled around her wrist. The petals closed as if hiding a secret. She was scrutinising the singular leaf on the side of the flower as if there was something important there. Deciding to have some fun, Saphira came up behind Arya and used her wings to create a current of air. This was sent towards Arya and made her stumble slightly, giving her a fright. As it was obvious to Saphira she did not currently have her mind on her surroundings.

"**What is it you have there Arya? I remember seeing Eragon making something out of paper for you but nothing that looked like that.**"

Saphira asked with curiosity. A questioning feeling being conveyed to Arya, along with her playful smugness and amusement at scaring her.

"**No Saphira, he made a dragon. It just happened to contain this beautiful flower. Even after studying it for so long in my room last night I still cannot figure out how to get it off without damaging it. But it remains adamant as it clings to my wrist. I only just discovered writing appearing on the leaf that previously contained a riddle instructing how to open it. Now it seems that a lovely poem has replaced it and I was reading it as it appeared.**"

Arya replied her curiosity and an underlying feeling of amusement overwhelming her irritation at Saphira. Along with a soft feeling of happiness that emanated from her, from what Saphira couldn't tell. She did not want to invade her privacy. So she satisfied herself with reading the poem as Arya did.

Arya, a beauty that's all they ever see,

Men crave her so badly, she's always hard and mean

But he's different, he sees her, she'll never let it be

She's wild and selfless, as destructive as the sea

She's prideful and stubborn, these faults push men away

All he sees is perfection, which makes him want to stay

She can't see that he loves her, faults and traits and flaws

He never wants to let her go, even when she withdraws

From the first time he saw those blazing green eyes

He knew that forever that was where his heart lies

Now that he owns her, just as she owns him,

He will prove to her his love will never ever dim.

There was something so satisfying in reading the reaction on the little pointy-ears-green-eyes face. As it changed according to what her rider had written to her. As it had been magically instructed to appear on the leaf of the flower, green-eyes seemed very happy. A small smile graced her features and her ears were a little pink.

Arya had then opened her mouth to speak to Saphira, then she closed it again. Which was strange to Saphira, Arya was always confident in herself and her words. It was quite a feat for Eragon to have rendered her speechless. But at that moment something in the inner most part of Saphira changed, not anything unimportant either. No, her connection to Eragon… it wavered, faltered and turned to nothing. Almost as if he was dead, but he couldn't be. It would have been much more heart wrenching for her. No it was like he was unintentionally cutting her off from him. She knew at once that something was wrong.

"**Arya we need to go something is terribly wrong with Eragon. I can feel it and he is no longer in his room. I need your help to find him.**"

Arya just nodded her head, a quick bird like motion that betrayed the fact that she wasn't human. Then with nimble feat she climbed up Saphira until she came to rest on Saphira's back. The usually spot where Eragon sat. Although there was no saddle to hold her in place, Saphira knew that Arya trusted her with her life in case she fell. As Eragon did. Even if there was a saddle Arya had not the time to buckle herself in because as soon as she sat down and had a firm grip. Saphira was already in the process of all but launching herself into the sky.

They quickly flew in the direction they both felt Eragon using their feelings of his general direction. Saphira and Arya would never have been able to find him if they didn't have each other. Saphira with her link to Eragon was surprisingly weak and only gave a vague direction as to his whereabouts. While Arya could feel through there link as mates if they were closer or further away.

In the heat of the moment that she found herself in, Arya realised that perhaps she had taken their relationship and actual status as potential mates not very seriously. In reality their relationship with each other must be very strong for she already felt a link to him. A link to such a degree that elves having only been mated for several decades could ever hope to achieve. Even then it was a rare feat, a testament to the closeness of the two mates. Mentally and emotionally their relationship was forward leaps and bounds so much more than she realised. Perhaps the fact that he now knew so much more intimate, more private things about her that no one else knew about. Maybe this played a role in their more than normally developed level of mateship. Eragon knew so much more about her, but she knew hardly anything about him, none of those intimate things, private things. None but Saphira would know, she wanted to ask but it was his right to share, not hers.

For some reason or another Arya felt a craving deep in her chest, almost curiosity. She needed, she wanted to know more …. private things about him. But she also desperately wanted him to know more of those things about her. She wanted them to be closer. The thought made her blush, but she could no longer deny the feeling as it burned in her chest and the thought was set right in the forefront of her mind. But one other thing lay heavily upon Arya, exactly what level of mateship where they at? Surely they were not at close mates already…. could they? Either that or friendly mates, but friendly mates did not share a bond like this, nor does close. So what were they?

Arya's thoughts on the matter were halted as she felt extremely close to her mate. Suddenly informing Saphira that she should land, they came across an area off to the side of the elven camp. There stood a solitary room, or perhaps a part of a once grand house or castle. As it was like nothing Arya had ever seen. It had a roof that started out low at two corners of the room and continued up until it reached the opposite corners. Stopping at a sloped point as if the house continued but was no longer there or visible. The roof seemed to curve almost as if it was a small part of a spire of a castle. With most of the rest of it cut off then new walls put in place to account for the missing two. The roof had a hole near the top too high and small for anyone to get in. Although flimsy looking, possibly made of stone and some kind of thatch like roof. Arya knew at once that it was somehow magically reinforced. However she did not know if the purpose of those enchantments was to keep someone outside from getting in… Or someone inside from getting out….

But it seemed at the moment it appeared that it was intended to keep them out. As two elven guards were attempting to break the door down, their actions seemed futile. As the door remained unmoving, not even making a noise of strain.

"**The door is to strong Saphira, those enchantments were made to last we will never get inside.**"

Arya stated little emotion present in her mind, walled off as it was.

Saphira ever the dragon in her impatience to get inside to her rider did the only thing any dragon would do in this situation. With her mighty clawed forearms Saphira latched onto the roof and with a massive heave she attempted to rip the roof off. But to no avail. The elven guards were wise enough to get out of the raging dragons way and let her work.

"**Saphira hurry!**"

Arya nervously exclaimed, worry hardly noticeable in her tone, except of course for her slip in volume.

"**I'm trying!**"

Saphira growled back, frustration evident plainly in her voice as she snapped at Arya.

Saphira opened her great maw and latched onto the upper segment of the roof. Attempting to tear it off to the right and perhaps even crush the roof. At the same time she attempted to lift the roof with her forearms. Placing additional strain on the roof to remove its bothersome presence. Again Saphira's attempt was met with failure and her frustration was getting the better of her. In her panic Saphira tried something drastic. She could not… No, she would not lose her rider because she couldn't get to him in time.

One last time she grabbed hold of the roof with her forearms, and now fire breathing maw. Attempting to weaken the magical barrier with her constant barrage of attacks, as her tail and fire continuously struck the roof in time with her entire body straining to pull the roof. In a last second decision she gave it everything she had, straining her muscles. Knowing they would be incredibly sore afterwards. Saphira opened her wings and gave a tremendous beat as if she was fighting against an omnipotent headwind. Again and again her wings beat, creating great gusts of air that rammed the elven guards off their feet. Flinging them several feet away like they were leaves in the wind.

With her show of such raw power and ferocity Arya was certainly glad she was still on her back. But also that she would never be on her bad side, for she was sure the blue dragon had a soft spot for her. Just as Arya had one for her, all the time they had been together, even when Saphira was in her egg.

Arya decided to motivate Saphira into all but destroying the roof to save Eragon from whatever danger she had sensed.

"**Come on Saphira, Eragon could be dying in there. This could be your last chance to see him alive if we don't make it.**"

A bright fire ignited in Saphira's eyes and she lifted against the roof with a light and power she never knew she had access to. Under her powerful might the building let out an eerie wine as it strained to stay together. The first noise it had made the entire time. But still it wouldn't budge. Saphira was furious, she just had to see him one last time before he was gone. She let out her frustration in an almighty growl and attempted to put more strength behind what she was doing. The building shook from the force of her growl, almost as if it was terrified of her. Arya noticed that the building shook under the sound and informed Saphira of the new information.

"**Saphira **t**he building is not protected against the sound of your growl. Growl Saphira, growl like there's no tomorrow.**"

Grow she did, nothing had ever been heard that was as ferocious as what Saphira unleashed at that moment. A mighty roar that all dragons would be proud of, that would demand their respect and fear. For this was the roar of a dragon desperate, frustrated and incredibly angry. All directed at a single entity, a single room in the middle of nowhere that held her beloved rider from her.

The ground shook from the force of the sound and the two elven guards fell over. Unable to keep their balance as the ground continued to quake. Then with a great shattering crack the building was ripped apart as Saphira tore off the roof of the building. Surprisingly the walls stayed upright, tall and strong, Arya contributed this to the multiple powerful wards that had been protecting it. All of which she could not manage to remove as they were twisted and bound together like a platted rope. No matter how hard she had pulled at the joints while Saphira was trying to remove the roof, it just would not come undone. Expertly done as the wards were, Arya suspected elves or dragon riders had originally warded the room then the other had added to it. However this fact no longer mattered as she spotted Eragon and raced down to him. Not knowing at all what was happening. Watching as he raised his blade for a killing blow at two people she couldn't quite see. Their faces obscured by Eragon's figure. He swung his sword down, slicing through their necks in one clean swing. The force of the blow embedded the sword into the stone of the wall. Eragon was careless in his form and technique in the rage of the swing, his arms and shoulders shaking slightly. Arya waited for their heads to fall. This always occurred slowly as if they wanted to stay on. Then Eragon spoke, and his voice chilled her to the very core of her being. Dimming the usually flaming blaze that burned for her existence….

Eragon was going to take my life, but I was resigned to that fact. There was nothing I could do about it. His sword raised and his judgement passed. The lives we had taken seemed unforgivable to him. Nothing seemed to convince him otherwise as we tried to reason with him. I bowed my head in resignation, closing my eyes. I deserved this or whatever punishment he saw fit.

Everything after that seemed to happen slowly, and my senses were heightened as if knowing this was my last time to experience anything. I could hear my breathing, loud, rapid shaking breaths. An eerie groan as if the building itself was being ripped apart. A low grow I suspected was coming from Eragon in front of me, resembling so much like his dragon. Then an enormous growl and a shaking crack like thunder hit my ears as light burned my closed eyelids. The beating of my heart sounding like a steady drum in my ears, then came the sound of the falling sword. In the last seconds I was to live I felt the wind of the blade hit my neck, a sharp thin current. Giving me a fright because of its quick approach but scaring me all the more. For it was foretelling the ominous death that was carried behind it, I scrunched my eyes up awaiting the sharp pain before death. But I felt nothing instead I heard a violent scrape of sword against stone. Then Eragon spoke….

"_You have taken Arya and Saphira from me. However I cannot take your lives from you. Thus I have attempted to give you a lesion, to show you what it felt like for them knowing their end was near. Knowing you would take their lives. Like I was yours, you now know their pain and mine. I'm giving you what you never gave them… a second chance. Because unlike you I could never hurt a defenceless person out of pure rage or hurt. I thought that you two were better than that, but now I see that I was wrong. I hope you learnt something from this._"

At that moment Eragon turned around, unshed tears still shining in his eyes. Until he laid eyes on Arya running up to him, climbing quickly down Saphira's tail to him. Sudden Eragon's face was overcome with shock and joy, then regret and fear, finally mistrust and confusion as he spoke.

"_Wait… but, what? …. No Islanzadí and Sloan, can't be… the others…. so much blood._"

Arya was worried. For the first time she was worried about someone else's welfare than anything and everything else. Even the damn war could wait for all she cared at that moment.

"**Saphira, everything Eragon's saying isn't making sense. He seems so … incoherent, in a daze as if he had just awoken from a dream, or perhaps a nightmare.**"

"**Aye, Arya I have to agree with you. He is still even shielding himself from me. I cannot calm him. You need to calm him down, convince him this is reality. Before he really hurts someone, or worse himself.**"

So Arya tried talking to him, trying to calm him with soothing words, but nothing seemed to work. Eragon was still so far away, still trapped in the horror of their deaths, if she had heard correctly. What scared her was his reaction to their deaths. What it had done to him, even from behind she could see he was a broken man. Until, of course Eragon had seen the two of them…. But still nothing calmed him. Arya decided that drastic measures were needed. She walked up to him and hugged him, falling into his easy embrace just like she had at Feinster after the death of the Shade and the last of the old Order of the Riders. They fit so well together and she was so comfortable in his arms and his scent, petrichor was so fresh and inviting. Reminding her so much of Du Weldenvarden, a home she could not see without him in it. The only place she felt safe, where she could let go and be herself. Perhaps she could let herself go more in his presence, but just him. Perhaps home was now here with him, wherever he was.

Eragon was no longer talking incoherently anymore, comforted as he must be by her presence and that of his dragon. But Arya knew that he still did not trust if this was reality, as Eragon was still shaking. In an act of impulse that just felt right to her. Arya leaned up slightly, bringing her arms to rest on his back and neck. She pulled him closer to her, and then she kissed him.

This kiss was her _real_ first kiss as she assumed it was Eragon's first two. However Arya was educated and was not naïve, she was not a child. She had read about this and had been instructed in the techniques passed down through her family to pleasure her mate when she found him.

The kiss was meant to be short and sweat, slow and sensual, she did not want this to get out of hand. As they were not that far along in mateship yet. However passion quickly took her as Eragon turned out to be a natural kisser. He kissed her in cycles, first he kissed her softly, tenderly. Then suddenly he was kissing her hard, in want, holding her possessively eliciting a short moan from her. Then he was back to soft again, constantly changing and keeping her off guard. It was bliss and she didn't want it to end. A hand softly wrapped itself in her hair, delicately playing with the silk like strands while bringing her head softly closer. The other gently wrapped itself around behind her to the small of her back. Rubbing slowly up and down against her tunic, Arya wished so bad that it was the naked skin of her back, and not her tunic he was touching with his soft strokes.

Eragon tilted his head and pushed hard at the same time deepening the kiss ever so slightly. Then he pulled back, kissing her softly again. Oh the anticipation was driving her insane. Just when the kiss was getting good, he would pull back and kiss her sweetly. Arya didn't know what she loved/hated better the fact that he was making her wait for the next hard kiss. Or the next soft kiss that meant a hard kiss was coming. She wanted to be in control, she wanted to be driving this. He went to pull away but Arya surprised herself and pulled him closer with her arms. Wrapped around the back of his neck Arya moaned softly, unable to help herself. It seemed Eragon had her melting in his arms, she began kissing him harder, deeper, not wanting it to stop anymore.

Arya took control of the situation, of the kiss. Kissing him hard and making sure he knew she could take control when she wanted to. She then bit his lip during a particularly good sweet kiss eliciting a moan from him from deep within his chest. This sent shockwaves of pleasure through Arya as the vibration shook her whole body. As she was slightly smaller than him, his larger frame, his hands, his lips were calling to her. But she had to stop, Arya pulled away, however she did not leave his arms. Recovering in large gasps of air Arya rested her arms and head on the front of his chest where she could feel his heart beating fast and the deep breaths he was taking. The rise and fall of his chest, the hard firm muscles were just driving her insane. Arya stared at Eragon so hot and speechless from the amazing kiss they had just shared, her head spinning but all she could do was look at Eragon. Arya finally knew that what they had was something so utterly and completely magical. Maybe fate had a play in them being together, all she could realise was that maybe they had been made for each other. She was never going to let him go again. Arya so dearly wanted to continue, he was doing so many naughty things to her. But she knew for the moment they had to stop. She leaned up and paused to breathe on his ear, knowing what it was doing to him. She then whispered.

"_You're never getting rid of me now, now your mine and mine alone._"

Eragon slowly kissed his way up her neck, causing Arya to moan again, it was pure torture. He said each word after a kiss until he got to her ear where he lightly nibbled. Speaking in a husky tone that made her tingle all over he said.

"_That, is, exactly, what, I, want"_

Arya hummed in agreement, Eragon feeling naughty licked up the side of her ear, making her gasp and shiver. Eragon continued to breathe deeply onto Arya's ear, now softly talking to her in a whisper.

"_You know that I love you Arya, but I never told you… I always considered you my soul mate. I'm just waiting for you to catch up and I will wait forever if I have too. All you have to do is say those three little words and you'll be forever mine. But know this, my heart has and always will belong to you._"

Still speaking in a whisper Eragon lifted his head, his mind calm and coherent from the presence of Saphira and Arya. Then he peered directly into her shining green eyes.

"_I dreamed that all my family had died, then finally your Mother and Sloan, killed you and Saphira. Now I realise that at some point after you were both killed the dream must have become reality. I then planned to release my wrath upon them for taking the two of you away. I'm happy I could never bring myself to kill them. Nor did I plan too._"

Arya smiled up at him, replying just as softly. Surprising herself at how comfortable she was with talking about this with Eragon. At how little she was willing to keep from him. However she was still fundamentally withdrawn, knowing she wasn't quite ready yet. Some things she still kept to herself.

"_A fact, Eragon that makes me feel more attracted to you. Even at your lowest point, when you are so full of anger, you cannot hurt another person, not even strike them down or hit them. A quality I have always been looking for in a mate and the father of my children. But Eragon you need not worry, these two people here were accused to be human murders and thieves. The elves that found them could not be sure. Their minds were checked and it turned out they killed a rapist who was threating to take their lives. They then took his money to buy food and lodge a place to stay. We put them here for their own safety, a comfortable safe night here away from the city. So it's good you didn't kill them, as they were innocent. You must have mistaken them for __Islanzadí and Sloan._"

"_Don't call her that._"

Arya feigned indifference, looking away slightly.

"_You know who I mean, perhaps if you showed your Mother more affection you would get along better. Just give her a chance, no one deserves to be alone, especially family._"

Arya raised an eyebrow but let the matter drop.

"_You should apologise to them and open up to Saphira. She is very worried about you._"

After a quick apology to the shaky male and female humans. Then a healing spell to repair the man's missing eye that had been stabbed by an aggressive town's person. Eragon finally opened himself to his frustratingly worried dragon. They embraced in the way only dragon and rider could, sharing feelings and memories. Eragon complimented Saphira on her sneaky escape from their quarters, except that he was so deep asleep he would not have heard her if she knocked the room down. Then Saphira comforted him on the most recent happenings, his pain and sorrow. Her happiness that when she couldn't, that Eragon had Arya to comfort and calm him. But a lingering feeling of trepidation about finding her own mate leaked through a little. Eragon comforted her in the fact that she would find a mate in the last egg, he was sure of it. Saphira wasn't so sure….

Eragon and Arya climbed onto the back of Saphira and left for the elven camp. Reveling in his chance to fly with Saphira again after what felt like an age. But also basking in the extended closeness he got to feel with Arya as she held herself much tighter and closer to him than she usually would. Silently offering the comfort of her presence and warmth in a tender hug, her head fitting perfectly in the middle of Eragon's back. Humming a soft tune to calm their nerves that Eragon would never have heard, if not for the fact that she hummed to their synched heart and wing beats. The notes of the song vibrating through his entire being from her humming into his back, he looked back at her giving Arya a silent look of gratitude, the wind preventing speech. As he turned his head back something sparkled in the corner of his eye, it almost looked like a shooting star. Eragon shook his head, a shooting star during the day, he must be dreaming…..


End file.
